


Sins of Revenge: Chronicles

by Megacoldfusion



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Brutality, Crossover, Gen, Revenge, Violence, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megacoldfusion/pseuds/Megacoldfusion
Summary: Between OHMSS and DAF James Bond is on the hunt for his wife's killer, this makes people very nervous that an Intelligence agent has gone rouge, certain people go to stop him, as they don't know they are just mere pawns to take Bond down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The character of James Bond is created and own by someone else as are certain characters as well; this is just for fan fiction purposes only

**AN:** This story will feature certain characters and it is not a direct sequel or prequel to Sins of Revenge, reviews are always welcome

* * *

Chapter: One

**How it all begins**

**Portugal December 25 1969**

Having just been married James Bond and his new wife Tracy Bond are in a Aston Martin that he is driving until Tracy suggests he remove the flowers from the car so stopping he gets out of the vehicle to take them off, he heard another car in the background coming, but paid no mind until gunshots were fired from the vehicle as Bond ducked for cover, but for a brief moment he spotted Blofeld and Brunt driving away.

What about his wife Tracy? He went to check on her as he opened the door and sat inside right beside her. What remains of gun fire had hit the window, he check her pulse. She is dead and her body has several gun shots. No, no, no it can't end like this, not like a special day like this. He heard another vehicle and someone asked if everything is ok, he turned to look at the man who happens to be a police officer. All choked up,

"it's all right; it's quite all right really. She's having a rest; we'll be going on soon. There's no hurry you see, we have all the time in the world..." Bond said

Bond starts to cry, and cradle Tracy's body.

Now one thought come to mind…..Revenge!

"Damn you, Blofeld," muttered Bond

Now he knows he has a morbid task of doing what he needed to be done. His one chance at happiness, of peace and freedom…..Gone! Never again as his fist shake in almost full blown rage, he kept on sobbing in knowing he will never see her again.

* * *

**January 5th 1970**

**Outside of London, England Churchyard**

**0:8:00:0 hours night time**

The funeral had ended as James Bond just stands there in utter silence and staring at the grave stone of his departed wife Tracy Bond. Words are upon the grave that read _Teresa Bond 1949-1969_ _Beloved Wife of James Bond_ …. _We have all the time in the world_. His fists clutched in intense anger in ignoring his surrounding as he stares some more in fond memories he had, but short ones.

Night had just fallen, but he didn't care as he is breathing heavy. During the funeral he had nothing to say, nothing! What is there to say? He didn't have the heart to speak to anyone even Tracy's father and her father understood that he wanted to be left alone. Alone….James Bond felt empty and alone now. The churchyard only had the dead here and the only thing was heard was cricket's chirping.

He didn't care, as the only thing he gave a damn about and cared about was her. Gone forever and taken away in a blink of an eye….by that Madman, that Monster. Blofeld, the head of SPECTRE and of course that side kick of his Irma Brunt. He kneeled down as he placed his hand upon the stone slab of her grave and bowing his head. He is wearing a funeral suit all dressed in black.

An echo of a _Dong_ is heard in the background to indicate that Big Ben clock has gone off, tears came down his eyes in honoring her. Then he rises once again to stare at the grave, taking out his gun from his holster. He stares at it as if it was dynamite, _why does it hurt so bad_ thought Bond he could end it all here and now with one shot. _No it would of changed nothing_ thought Bond as he put his weapon away.

He continued to stand there in utter silence as the echo of thunder crashed in the night and rain started to pour down upon him. James Bond ignored the sensation as he continued to stand there and then roared out loud looking up upon the sky as rain drops came down upon him. Now one thing came to mind _Revenge_ looking at the ground he sees a shovel and looking back at the grave of his departed wife.

What if his enemies found out about this? Like use it as black mail tool to get them to do their dirty work. _No, that won't happen_ thought Bond _I won't let them_. Walking over to the shovel while it is raining, he grasps it with his hand by the handle and then he takes off his drenched jacket. Then he starts the task of digging up his departed wife using the shovel to dig down.

He spends the whole course of the hour doing just that, digging and paying no mind to his surroundings. Until the shovel hits the coffin and James wipes away the dirt as he opened the coffin to find his wife lying peaceful there as James remembered her. Tossing the shovel aside, he picked up his ex-wife's body by the shoulder and calmly walked to the church that is roughly empty at the moment. His thoughts lingered on _Revenge_ , and he didn't cared how he was going to do it. he'll just do it.

Coming upon the doors of the church, he kicked the door down with his foot as the door swings open. Bond walks in carrying Tracy by his shoulder until finally placing her body on the slab and he started to look for something, until he found it as he lights up a torch. The hot flames are burning and so he goes over to her body as he places the flame upon her body. As the fire started to grow like his fire started to grow in getting revenge.

He ignored smell and stared in silence. She would have wanted this, this way. The hours go by as Bond watched and watched until the body is completely burned, even the bones were melted as well. Wordlessly he found an urn and placed her ashes into the urn. He takes the urn and walks away, but not before closing the coffin and putting all the dirt back into his position.

* * *

**Streets of London**

**January 6th 1970**

**0:1:30:0 hours early morning time**

James Bond had left her remains in the urn in a safe place that only he knows of. He aimlessly walked the streets of London, alone and in silence to his thoughts. Holding in his hand is a bottle of wine he acquired from a pub, he didn't bother drinking it. Stopping for a moment he just threw the bottle of wine at the wall as it shattered into pieces and the liquid is a puddle on the ground _It's not even worth a god damn drink_ thought Bond. Putting his hand in his pockets he just walked aimlessly.

Waking past several historical sites and notable features without even bothering to look. It just hurts too damn bad and knows something has to be done, right now. That mad man is still out there and there will be hell to pay. Now he knows where to go as he was in no hurry to get there, it finally stopped raining as his hair was still wet and he hasn't bothered to shave yet. Too much on his mind as he walked the streets of London

* * *

**Universal Exports: MI-6 headquarters**

**January 6th 1970**

**0:7:45:0 hours morning time**

James Bond stood there staring off into space at the front doors of MI-6 headquarters and looking at his reflection. His thoughts are still on Tracy and getting revenge. Having finally decided in what to do James walked in inside the building.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Ernest Stavros Blofeld and Irma Brunt at at an unknown location in which Blofeld is still hurting from a broken neck and he knows he failed to take over the world. However SPECTRE still remains and as for James Bond his arch nemesis, Bond took something from him and in turn he took something from him from this world. His wife. Not the most honorable thing to do, but efficient enough to break any man. His hand rubs his face as he still bares the scar he received from Bond.

"What if Bond comes for us?" asked Brunt

"He won't, he is a broken man now," said Blofeld "Revenge is not his game; he is just servant for MI-6 as M will not allow him to do so. Soon it will be a perfect opportunity to plan our next move and with James Bond too emotionally distraught to do anything about it. We'll have the upper hand."

"I hope so," said Brunt

"Only the time is right I will have him killed, as there are other pawns in the world to take him down if he goes rouge" said Blofeld "He has been a torn in my side for far too long, so you worry too much my dear."

Irma Brunt wasn't as confident as her boss in knowing they could of made a mistake and could have unleashed a monster like they have never seen. The chains of MI-6 kept James Bond in check and could that means with the dead of Bond's wife those chains will be broken. She doesn't know for sure.

* * *

**London England Universal Exports: MI-6 headquarters**

**Januray 6th 1970 0:8:15:0**

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he wasn't calm at all

James Bond walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark. Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just looked from one side to the other and lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek.

Suits that did take notice to him, notice he looked very ticked off. A young and attractive agent, bumped into him as she dropped her files. Bond didn't even bother to help her pick them up as he power walked past her. Olivia Mansfield looked back at the senior agent and wondered what is troubling him (That is the name of the future M) she had heard a lot of stories about the man and then she went back to work.

He walked into and reached Money penny's office with a hard slam that made her startle as she sees James there and noticed he is not in a good mood, she smiled at him, but James wasn't in the mood to smile back. Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often.

"James wait," said Penny

"Not now," snared Bond

He walked upon the doors and opened it, then opening another door he stepped inside the office of M. M who was inside his office is smoking on a pipe while looking over many files, as he sees his most trusted and senior agent walking in and he doesn't look like he is in a good mood. M had learned his wife had died and Bond appears to be an emotional mess, as M can sympathize with his loss.

"007 what is it," asked M

"Sir, I need a leave of absence," said Bond

"I have a mission-" said M who was cut off by Bond

"Give it to someone else," snapped Bond

"Control your emotions 007," said M

"To hell with my emotions," said Bond "I need a leave of absense; a god damn monster is out there."

"Is revenge is what you want," said M "It is not how MI-6 does things Commander you know this,"

"The dead don't care about revenge only the living do," said Bond "Blofeld has got to be stopped and stopped right now," he slams his first upon M's desk.

"Commander enough," said M "I sympathize with your loss, but you must be a professional,"

"Sympathize, sympathize " said Bond "Have you ever lost someone you cared about, do you? If you did how you would feel…would you do anything and I mean anything to get justice," he continued to speak "No! I though so, you're just an old man wasting his ways at a desk job you heartless son of a bitch."

"ENOUGH," snapped M "You think I am heartless and don't care, I am far above that James." He stood up for a moment

"Talk to you is a waste of time," said Bond "Fine I will do it on my own without your help."

"James wait," said M

"Wait, wait for what," said Bond "I know how I look and feel, a madman is out there that took away my peace and happiness. After everything I've done for Queen and Country, am I nothing more than a blunt instrument for this countries policy,"

M sat down and placed his hands on his head as he breathes and sighs deeply. "If this is what you want," said M "Then go, leave of absence is granted and officially you are on holiday, but unofficially I take your intention is to wipe out SPECTRE and Blofeld,"

"Thank you sir," said Bond

"MI-6 will have no knowledge of what you are doing or your whereabouts," said M "Just in case anyone asks or other intelligence agencies inquire on the matter, take what you need and go, also we will give you information just in case someone does come after you"

James Bond nodded as he headed out, as he walked past Money Penny without a word as she heard everything as she is saddened by this and wondered where it would lead to. James on the other hand will do it the old fashioned way by hunting down SPECTRE agents until Blofeld rears his ugly head; he is out there….somewhere. The whole world is his hiding place and Bond doesn't care as he will search anywhere and everywhere, now that he has been unleashed to do what he wants.

Revenge comes to mind _Tracy, justice is coming for Blofeld_ thought Bond as he headed down to the parking lot of the building itself and once he stepped upon the parking lot Q was there with an Aston Martin as Bond was not in the mood to talk, he snatches the keys from Q's hand and gets in the vehicle as he drives away into who knows where as Q looks on it wondering if he'll see his old friend again. Considering he was his best man at 007's wedding, he sighed as he headed back to the Q-branch to get to work.

* * *

**Washington, DC USA**

**One month later 1970**

In an office a Caucasian male who is a snappy dresser and has a briefcase on his desk as he is looking over a few reports and outside the window it is raining outside on a cold day despite being winter and then there is a buzz at his oak finish desk to indicate the intercom is working, so he pressed the button.

" _Sir,_ _he is here to see you_ **,"** spoke the woman on the intercom

"Good send him in," said the man

The man at the desk waited until the door opened to show a rugged looking man and a nice dresser himself as he went over to sit down at his seat in knowing this could be another mission, of what he didn't know.

"I take it by the look on your face you don't have good news, Oscar" said the man

"No Steve I don't," said Oscar

"For the past month a certain agent in British intelligence has gone rouge," said Oscar "This is making a lot of people nervous in the government,"

"Any reason why?" asked Steve "And what's his name?"

"I made a few inquiries into with British Intelligence and they not saying anything at all," said Oscar "A British double-0-agent, name unknown, but this agent has been going on a rampage killing bad people left and right,"

"Not much to go on," said Steve "But if he has truly gone rouge, surely British intelligence had tried to stop him,"

"It's like they have swept it under the rug," said Oscar "And I'm sure the Six Million dollar man can handle this rouge agent,"

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Man beats Machine

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

* * *

Chapter: 2

**Man beats machine**

**AN:** I know the Six million dollar man series didn't appear until 1974, but what if he was given bionics sooner like Jamie Sommers and this is a series of x-overs encounters with characters from the 70's

* * *

**Mexico city, Mexico**

**1970 0:12:30:0 hours after midnight**

In a abandoned bar he was alone to his thoughts as James Bond thought of nothing, but getting his hands on and killing him as the bar itself is roach infested with several cobwebs hanging about and it is rather dusty, but he doesn't care for any of that. Old glasses are broken on the floor as Bond didn't even care for a drink and the bottles of tequila are still in the shelves.

"I see you got my message," said the man at the door who walked in

"Yeah I got it Felix," said Bond "So are you here to tell me how concerned your bosses are,"

"No, James," said Felix "You have every right to get the bastard, it concerns that SPECTRE base you destroyed the other day,"

"And it still gave me nothing," growled Bond as he pounded his fist on the bar

"What do you know about the Six million dollar man project?" asked Felix

"It's was project overseen by Oscar Goldman," said Bond "In a creation of Cyborg man with certain abilities and the first person to be a bionic man is Colonel Steve Austin, the second was Jamie Sommers both of them are OSI agents"

"This file details into SPECTRE's handy work in creating that project by financing it and causing the accident of Steve Austin," said Felix

"A mere pawn I am not surprise it was Blofeld's handy work in creating the ultimate assassin," growled Bond "And who knew that Goldman is just a pawn as well, has he been told,"

"No," said Felix "I never trusted Goldman as he thinks he is a big shot in the American government, who knew he is a small fish in a big pond and one some friends of mine told me that the OSI sent Steve Austin to take you down, they don't know you by name, but they do have your picture,"

"I knew one day I would be teaming up with Steve Austin or going against him," said Bond

"What I found strange is some object in Steve Austin's bionic arm," said Felix "A few analysts friends of mine don't know what to make of it,"

Felix showed James Bond the file with the semantics of Steve Austin's bionic implants and abilities, the object in Steve Austin's bionic arm looked round and small no bigger than a ping-pong-ball.

"If I had to guess," said Bond "A self detonation device,"

* * *

**Unknown location**

**SPECTRE base**

Irma Brunt walked in as she found the leader of SPECTRE Ernest Stavros Blofield sitting in his chair and petting his white cat, along with eating a meal that is properly prepared for him as his neck is almost fully healed. He put his fork down and looked at Brunt.

"Your report," said Blofield

"Oscar Goldman has sent OSI agent Steve Austin to take Mr. Bond down," said Brunt

"So SPECTRE's pawn is going after Bond this is good," said Blofield "Not surprising as Steve Austin has been eliminating the competition for us and doesn't even know it as for that fool Goldman who thinks he has high influence in the American government, he is just another pawn to be disposed of as I see if. Is number 8 still following Mr. Austin?"

"He is," nodded Brunt "And the device was installed the moment Steve Austin got his bionic implants, just in case Number 8 is instructed activate the device just in case Steve Austin fails to stop Bond"

"If one or both dies," said Blofield "SPECTRE wins and of course there is always Jamie Sommers we can use if we see fit,"

Irma watched as the leader of SPECTRE kept on eating as his mood had changed a little bit in which she will make sure Bond never gets close Blofeld.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California USA**

**1970 0:8:15:0 hours morning time**

It is kind of cool in the city of Angels as Steve Austin heard rumors of the rouge British intelligence agent being here in the city as the only thing he had to go on is his picture and not his name, he heard British double-o's are one men armies in the art of infiltration, intelligence gathering, assassinations and other methods. Then something caught his attention as he used his bionic eye to see and what he sees is that very rouge agent getting out of a vehicle and walking across the street to a location.

Steve Austin wondered where he is going and with no one around to watch on the street he decided to us his bionic speed to get to where the rouge agent was, until then he spotted and noticed the location a auto salvage yard, why would he go there? Jogging to the front entrance of this salvage yard the rouge agent is no where to be found as Steve used his bionic eye to find him, but found nothing and then used his bionic hearing to hear him only sounds were are city sounds.

Unaware he is being watched by number 8 an agent of SPECTRE Steve moves onward into the salvage yard only at the last second he is hit by a glancing blow from a wrecking ball that strikes Steve along the side that send him flying hard several feet, his bionic legs saved him from a bad landing and turning to use his bionic eye he sees no one at the controls of the wrecking ball as it would seem to indicate he walked into a trap.

"What's your story," yelled Austin "Why did you go rouge, by betraying your country,"

"You think this is about betraying one's country," said Bond from out of no where "It has nothing to do with that, I would expect better from a bionic man like you Mr. Austin, but sadly the OSI are just mere pawns….like you,"

The bionic man used his bionic hearing only to hit with sharp pain from a sound he had never heard before.

"I wouldn't recommend that," said Bond out of no where "I came prepared just in case I went up against someone like you,"

"What do you mean pawn," said Austin "I don't understand,"

His bionic ear had shorted out, so it means it's useless and has to resort to his real ear to hear, his bionic eye is still useful as looked for where the rouge agent had gone to and found a silhouette of a person standing inside an open door scrap warehouse. Running about 60 miles per hour he though he had him, but lunging at the rouge agent only to discover he fell into another trap as trip rope wrapped around his ankles and hanging upside down, his bionic eye spots the silhouette as it is nothing more than a dummy.

Using his bionic legs in breaking himself free he lands on the ground as his bionic ear is useless, his bionic eye is working fine along with his bionic legs and arm. Steve used his eye to look for the rouge agent, but still found nothing and had to lure him out some how, perhaps by talking some more. He felt like an idiot for even following him here in the first place and now this trap, this place is on his terms.

"You said I was a pawn," said Austin "A pawn of what,"

"You think it was a mere accident you got bionics," said Bond out of no where "SPECTRE found you useful the moment you got them and all of those terrorists, bad guys and so on, you were just eliminating the competition for them. Even Oscar Goldman is a pawn and nothing more."

"I still don't understand," said Austin

"No you don't," said Bond out of no where "You're just a machine who is in my way,"

Steve used his bionic eye to find the rouge agent as a shot came out of no where that struck his bionic left leg as electricity sparked from the wound and still functional, just barely and he can still move. Not too far away number 8 has been watching this and sighed as she'll report to her superiors that Steve Austin had fallen for James Bond's trap, but first she takes out a switch from her pocket and activates it, after that she leaves.

The bionic man can still move however he noticed something glowing in his arm and sharp pain as well in which he is sweating a bit; he had to find this rouge agent now and hears a whistle behind him as he turned to see that very rouge agent waving to him. His resolved harden as he runs at full speed, but felt rather sluggish for some reason until he realized a shadow is overhead of him a magnetic crane as the rouge agent pointed a gun at him as he fired two shots that stuck his bionic legs.

How is that possible that a mere bullets can damage his bionic legs unless the bullets are more larger than they normally are and his still sweating as he can feel the heat build up from his bionic arm, James is using high caliber bullets from a special gun made by Q and then he takes out a knife as he stabs Austin's bionic arm to rip something out as Steve wondered what is this about until James takes out a ping-pong sized object and then throws it away.

**KABOOM**

The master spy had thrown it far enough away for the bomb not to kill him or Steve Austin as it crated a large crater where several salvaged vehicles were at and all around Los Angeles the explosion was felt, it wasn't nuclear, but it was powerful enough to destroy a block or two.

"Uh….thank you," said Austin

"Stay out of my way," said snarled Bond "As you know a man will always beat a machine"

"You're not going to leave me hanging here," said Austin

Wordlessly James Bond walked away leaving Steve Austin to his fate.

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

**OSI building 1970 the next day**

Steve Austin is in a wheel chair as it will take time for his bionics are fully repaired in which he is in the office of Oscar Goldman, he is not alone as a man named Felix is there until he left the both of them and he had heard the conversation was very serious for some reason.

"Oscar," said Austin "What is SPECTRE?"

"A terrorist organization," said Oscar "Lead by someone named Blofield, as we are just pawns….OSI, you, me, Jamie."

"What do we do?" asked Austin

"Nothing," said Oscar "As I though I had high influence in the government, it would seem it was nothing but a lie,"

"And the rouge agent" said Austin

"Leave him alone," said Oscar "All I know the man wants justice and OSI will stay out of the way,"

* * *

**San Francisco, California USA**

**A place** **1970**

Three woman walk into a place called Charles Townsend Agency in which they had been summoned for some reason and are greeted by a man as they go into an office as there is an intercom on the desk.

" _Hello angles_ ," said the voice

"Hello Charlie," coursed the three women

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Those Angels

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 3

**Those angels**

* * *

**AN:** This is set during the first season of Charlie's angels and a cameo appearance by a couple of characters from a TV show

* * *

" _Hello Angels_ ," said Charley from the intercom

"Hello Charley," coursed the girls

The three women along with John Bosley work for a mysterious man named Charley their names are Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett have graduated from the police academy in Los Angeles, California Despite proving their capability during training, all three have subsequently been assigned to be a meter maid, office worker, and crossing guard, respectively. Dissatisfied with these jobs, they are recruited to work for the 'Charles Townsend Agency' as private investigators and they've had interesting adventures so far.

"So Charley what is the case this time," asked Sabrina

" _Well angels_ ," said Charley as a sigh is heard in the background " _This will be a tough one_ _as we've been hired to protect a regular dirt bag_ _from a rouge British intelligence agent and get this, the very same rouge British intelligence agent took down Steve Austin,"_

"Steve Austin," said Jill "The famous astronaut turned agent, I hear he is very dreamy,"

**AN:** Yes Lee Majors and Farrah Fawcette were the It couple at the time

"You would find him dreamy," said Kelly "Do we know who this rouge agent is,"

" _No, that is what frustrates me_ ," said Charley " _British intelligence is looking the other way as I made a few inquires and has been killing dirt bags left and right for no reason,"_

"Perhaps we can find out," said Sabrina "What is the name of this guy we suppose to protect?"

" _His name is Kronsteen_ ," said Charley " _A former chess champion of Russia_ , _he survived being poisoned and is on the run, but has asked for protection_ _and he worked for something called SPECTRE_ ,"

"We will get right on it Charley," said Sabrina

Suddenly there is a phone call as John Bosley picked it up and is only on the telephone for a few minutes until he hanged up and turned to look at all of them with a concerned look on his face.

"Bad news," said Bosley "That guy Kronsteen was shot in the leg fleeing a chess game with a bunch of scumbags, in front of two cops, only to be found later with gun shot wounds to the head and body"

"Ok new objective," said Charley "Go after the rouge agent, a picture of him is in the folder as that is all we know about him,"

* * *

**Los Angeles, California USA**

**Thirty minutes ago**

A lone black and white police car is on patrol as two Caucasian males are chatting away and everything is normal in which the police scanner with a woman talking in the background, then their number is called up.

" _One-Adam 12, One Adam 12_ ," said the female dispatcher " _Code three_ _at the warehouse, shots fired_ _at Hollywood and vine_ ,"

One-Adam 12 Roger," said the man "Let's roll Pete,"

"You got it Jim,' said Pete

The police car sirens go off as Pete hits the gas peddle and speeds toward the scene as traffic is heavy, but they moved out of the way and of course it's like an obstacle coarse until the woman in the radio spoke again.

" _One-Adam 12, One-Adam 12_ ," said the female dispatcher " _X-Ray 14_ _requests back-up officer is down_ _and under heavy fire_ ,"

"One-Adam 12 roger," said Jim

" _Any unit in the area back-up one-Adam 12_ ," said the female dispatcher " _Code 4 at Hollywood and vine warehouse_ "

The police car known as Adam 12 picked up speed as the tension is high until they come upon the scene as an officer is down and looks like a wound to the leg as officers Pet and Jim rush out of the vehicle drawing out their weapons, but they are startled as the officers partner is thrown out of the window and lands on their vehicle, he looked beaten up but alive.

Then they heard yelling as a man is running out, but out of no where the man is shot in the leg and before the officers could draw their weapons, their weapons were shot out of their hands, Jim the officer went over to help the wounded man only to have a shadow loom over him and crack him over the skull with a night stick. James Bond has come for what he is looking for and Pete went for his gun lying on the ground. However Bond shoots Pete in the hand with his gun as he looked up at the mysterious man

"You kill a cop," said Pete "There will be no where safe for you,"

"Do I look like I give a damn," said Bond "You're just in my way,"

Bond judo chopped him in the back of the neck of Pete in knocking him out cold and then he turned around to see Kronsteen crawling on the ground as he grabbed him by the collar or was about too as two more police cars have come, the secret agent didn't hesitate and fired at the drivers as the shots hit their shoulders, then losing control as one vehicle crashed into a fire hydrant and the other plowed into a store across the street that sells women's clothing.

Turning his attention back to Kronsteen as he grabbed him by the collar and drags him to his vehicle an Aston Martin that is parked in an ally way a block away as Kronsteen feared for his life as he heard James Bond had gone mad, but he hasn't been with SPECTRE in years considering they tried to poison him and he lived in hiding only to find out Bond is looking for all current and former SPECTRE agents, all the more reason why he asked Charles Townsend Agency for protection.

"Where is Blofeld?" snarled Bond

"I-I-don't know," said Kronsteen "I haven't worked for SPECTRE in years,"

"Liar you know where he is talk," said Bond as he slammed his fist into the stomach of Kronsteen "Where….is….Ernest Stavros….Blofeld," he kept on hitting him

"S-stop-please I beg you," said Kronsteen

Bond kept on hitting him over and over, also kicking him in his wounded leg as Kronesteen as the man is trembling in fear.

"WHERE IS BLOFELD," yelled Bond

"I-don't," said Kronsteen

"Useless," snarled Bond

Bond shoots him in the forehead in fact several times to the point he is nothing more than a bleeding corpse on the ground, putting away his weapon as he at least he got a lead on something and got in his vehicle as he drove away in which he is very, very angry.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Blofeld sat in his room as he is ready a good book and his cat is there as well in which it meowing like always, and then there is a knock at the door as it opened in which Irma Brunt walked in and it would seem she has news.

"Number 14 reports that Bond took down Steve Austin," said Brunt "It would seem Kronsteen came out of hiding only to be killed by Bond, also another agent reported he had hired the services of Charles Townsend Agency,"

"Interesting," said Blofeld "I was having on Kronsteen killed anyway and Steve Austin is a mere pawn, just like Mr. Townsend's little angels are, however he is killing key allies and destroying resources SPECTRE needs,"

"I have sent a SMERSH assassination squad to eliminate Bond," said Brunt

"For your sake they better succeed," said Blofeld

* * *

**New York City, New York USA**

**2 days later**

Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett got a sighting on the rouge agent in New York, but wherever they went to find him death seemed to be left behind as they had never seen this level of carnage from anyone, but got a feeling they are being followed by strange men in Russian accents it wasn't until they heard a rumor a British speaking man was in a bar in Hell's Kitchen in New York City a rouge place for anyone so they head there and walked in as there a lot of rough customers there and sat down.

"A lot of cute guys here," said Jill "So where is the rouge agent,"

"Tough crowd," said Sabrina "I'm sure we can handle it,"

"Were California girls," said Kelly "Any guy we can handle,"

Then a waitress came by and handed them their drinks as she walked away afterwards in which the girls looked confused, but blended in by drinking their drinks as these drinks are their favorites, who knew.

"Don't be too sure of that," said Bond behind them "And don't turn around,"

"You're the rouge Intelligence agent," said Jill

"And your not as dumb as you look," said Bond "For a valley girl,"

"Were not looking for any trouble," said Sabrina "Were here too-"

"Yes I know," interrupted Bond "There was a time; I liked a company of lovely ladies, but that time is come and gone. There is something you should know,"

"And what is that," asked Kelly

"You so-called Valley girls are way out of your league," said Bond "And I don't mean in a sexual matter, as this is global and international. Not some common criminals, you amateurs."

"What do you want," said Jill

"Get away from me," said Bond "This doesn't concern you as this is your only warning,"

"If we refuse," said Sabrina "What then,"

"Then I will stoop so low and hunt Charles Townsend down and put a bullet in his brain before he even raises a glass of wine," said Bond "As you'll find his lifeless body in your office, so go home,"

"Do we have a choice," said Sabrina

"No, because I spiked your drinks," said Bond "So good night,"

Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett never saw it coming as all of them go to sleep after drinking their favorite drinks, he'll have someone come pick them up and take them home. Bond didn't want anyone's help as his hunt for Blofeld continues.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California USA**

**Charles Townsend Agency**

All three women woke up and found themselves in the office as Bosley is standing there and the three of them felt like they have the worst hangover ever.

"Bosley what happened?" asked Sabrina

"Someone dropped you off in the front doors of the office," said Bosley "And Charley says to back off on this rouge agent, he believe we have bitten off more we chew,"

"I did liked his sexy British accent," said Jill

"You would" said Kelly

* * *

**Washington, DC USA**

A suited Caucasian male pulls up to a building at parking lot in a red Sunbeam Tiger, runs out of the car and heads toward the building as he goes down a stairwell and comes upon an elevator door, The "elevator doors" open to reveal that it's actually a staircase. Then comes through those doors and he is going down the corridor of doors, with sliding doors and doors that go up to the ceiling, then fake jail doors that shows a telephone booth. Then he opens the phone booth doors, goes inside, and shuts the door. The man dials a number and the drops down through the floor of the phone booth, until the phone booth is empty.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Not so getting smart

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 4

**Not so getting smart**

* * *

**CONTROL HQ, Washington DC USA**

After walking through a long series of doors, he finally comes upon the command center of Control as Maxwell Smart has come and standing there looking serious as always is the chief, perhaps it is a new mission and KAOS has come out of hiding and he really wanted something to do, it seem the world did not need saving as of late and he wondered where agent 99 his wife is, then he remember she is out clothes shopping….ugh women and their darn shopping.

"Ok chief what is it this time," said Smart "Is KAOS back to cause trouble and to take over the world,"

"No not this time," said chief "This time we have a rouge British intelligence agent running around,"

"Series what incompetent idiot allows a rouge British intelligence agent running around," said Smart "Is he working for KAOS, what his…ah who cares. Just give me a picture and he is good as gone,"

The chief hands him a picture as Max Smart looks at it for a moment and crumples it up as he tosses the picture over his shoulder into a waste basket, however it missed as Max looked rather annoyed, but figured some moron moved the basket before he threw it there.

"We don't know his name," said chief

"Kind of looks like Hogie Carmichael," said Smart "However his looks are no match for my cunning intellect, above everything else. This man is no match for Max Smart, so where is he,"

"You have to look for him on your own Max," said Chief "Good luck to you,"

"I don't believe in luck," said Max "He'll need to be lucky against me, the worlds greatest secret agent,"

Max Smart then leaves as the chief looks on as he just shakes his head at his top agent and then went back to work, all the while Max left the building and stepped into his vehicle to find this rouge agent.

* * *

**West Germany, West Berlin**

On 4–11 February 1945 leaders from the United States, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union held the Yalta Conference where future arrangements as regards post-war Europe and strategy against Japan in the Pacific were negotiated. The conference agreed to split Germany into four occupation zones: a French Zone in the far west; a British Zone in the northwest; an American Zone in the south; and a Soviet Zone in the east. At the time, the intention was not to split Germany, only to designate zones of administration.

Former German areas east of the rivers Oder and Neisse were put under Polish administration. Millions of Germans were expelled and replaced by Poles. In similar fashion, the Soviet Union took over areas of eastern Poland and East Prussia. Between 1946 and 1949, three of the occupation zones began to merge. First, the British and American zones were combined into the quasi-state of Bizonia. Soon afterwards, the French zone was included into Trizonia. At the same time, new federal states (Länder) were formed in the Allied zones, replacing the pre-war states.

Two plain clothed men are standing at a warehouse within the city itself as it is just another boring night and then to their right a British made tank is coming towards their position. It is fairly common to see a tank like that as this is the front lines of the cold war and the wall is still transparent as it separates west and east of once was Germany. Then the tank stops as the men wonder what is this about as the tanks cannon is turning right at their position perhaps to intimidate them.

**THOOM**

A single tank shell comes out of it's cannon and slams at the front doors of the warehouse in a massive explosion that engulfed the two men in a fire ball as their body parts were scattered all around and then James Bond jumped out of the tank as he has his gun in hand, the two men are dead and he heard voices coming from the inside of the warehouse. One man came out as James shoots him in the forehead as he kept on running inside as there is chaos and confusion inside.

Bond throws a grenade at the feet of several men that exploded as their bodies are ripped by the shrapnel of the grenade, some were killed and the others crippled as Bond ran in after the explosion and gunned them down. The leader of these men looked down to see Bond had come in and ordered some of his men to stop him, Bond shoots the first one in the heart, he threw a knife at the second one that lodge in the throat of the man and the third one tried to shoot his gun, but it was jammed as Bond gunned him down quickly.

The secret agent went after the leader of these men as a shootout occurred on the way to the roof as Bond kept on following. The exchange of gunfire went on for about a couple of minutes until the leader of these men ran out of bullets and surrendered himself, by placing his hands up in the air. Bond sees it and noticed the SPECTRE ring. He didn't hesitate as he shoots the man in the kneecap as blood splatters all around and he screams out in pain as Bond grabs him by the neck and pins him to the wall.

"Where is Ernest Stavros Blofeld," yelled Bond

"I don't know," said the man

"Liar," said Bond as he punched him the stomach

"I said I don't know," said the man

"Where…." Said Bond as he punched him dozens of times in the face "Is…" he kept on doing it "Ernest… Stavros…. Blofled,"

"I…." said the man

"Useless," snarled Bond

With his own two hands he snaps the neck of the man with a sickening cracking sound and then tosses the body over the rooftop as the lifeless body plummets to the ground below. Police sirens are heard off in the distance as they're getting closer and the police will be pleased what they see inside this place _I'll find you Blofeld_ thought Bond

* * *

**Outside of West Germany, West Berlin**

**Two hours later**

James Bond is in a foul mood as he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but had a feeling he was being followed by someone or something so he ducked into an ally way and watched someone walk by, despite being extremely angry he still a tactical thinker and recognized the man as a joke of an agent Maxwell Smart. The agent looked left and right as he shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

"I hear you been looking for me," said Bond "I am only going to warn you once…..stay out of my way,"

This startled Max Smart as he draws out his gun, but a shot rings out and it is flung from his hand as he looked to see the very man he is suppose to take down and wondered how he got the drop on him.

"Would you believe...I missed you by _that much_!" said Smart

"I am here, why did you're chief," said Bond "Sent you to stop me,"

"Oh blah, blah, blah," said Smart "Just state your plans for world domination already,"

"Serious, you're an idiot," said Bond

"I have over 50 gadgets at my disposal," said Smart "To take you down,"

"So I have my pinkie," said Bond

"I am the master of all forms of martial arts," said Smart "So I can take you down, one hand tied behind my back,"

"So I have my pinkie," said Bond

"Your pinkie is the ultimate weapon," said Smart "Damn you got me beat there, I have the powers of luck on my side and I always win…you see,"

**BANG**

James shoots above his head as Max smiled and wasn't intimidated at all as he has ways of taking down this rouge agent.

"You missed," said Smart "You see I never miss in fact-"he looked up "Oh dear"

A shadow looms over him as the object crashes down upon him as it was a piano dangling from a rope as Max is injured but alive as Bond walked over to him as Max can't do anything to stop him at all.

"I guess we all have to face the music sometime," said Bond "And don't even think of coming after me again or I will kidnap your wife agent 99 or kill her. Enjoy the hospital stay I hear the food is rather lousy in this country,"

Max was about to say something as Bond didn't want to listen to him anymore as he stomped him right in the face as a crack is heard as he broke the agent's jaw and then put away his weapon. Then it started to rain as Max was left to wonder if this man is way out of his league, perhaps next time he doesn't mess with the power of a pinkie.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Two men are at a party in the city of lights and stand at the bar as there are many people there as well, both of nicely well dressed and of course he can see his friend looking at the various woman like a kid in a toy store and just sighed at this.

"Don't you ever turn it off?" he asks in exasperation whom has a Russian/English accent

"When you've got it, you've got it; I've got it" the man responds, tongue in cheek that is American accent

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Just say uncle

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 5

**Just say Uncle**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

A phone booth rings in the middle of the night as a man approaches in which James Bond comes from out of the shadows and heads inside to answer it as he recognized the voice on the other line as he got a message he will get a phone call.

" _It seems you caught the attention of U.N.C.L.E commander,"_ saidM" _They have been asking questions_ ,"

"I could care less about them," growled Bond "I already know they will send Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, as this gives me an idea."

" _What do you have in mind Commander?_ ," asked M

"There is a SPECTRE base I found," said Bond "And it needs to be gone right now, here is the plan," he goes into detail about it

" _Very well commander I will speak with the head of Uncle_ ," said M

Bond nodded as he hung up the phone, slammed the door of the phone booth and walked out as he wasn't in any mood at all with anyone in his way

* * *

**U.N.C.L.E. headquarters New York City, USA**

**Under The Masque Club**

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin had arrived after having some fun in Paris much to the annoyance of Illya as they see that Mr. Waverly had just hung up the phone as he seems he isn't a happy man at the moment and it might be THRUSH rearing it's ugly head again, so to them it means a mission to stop them like always as they haven't been heard in awhile, but to them a mission is a mission.

"Is it THRUSH," said Solo

"The last mission wasn't a challenge," said Illya

"No, as I just got off the phone with the head of British intelligence," said Waverly "This time it is one of their agents who has gone rouge and it considered the best of the best,"

"We'll see about that," said Solo "Do we know his name,"

"No, we don't," said Waverly "As British double-0's names are top secret," here is a picture of him as he hands them a photo of the man

"The KGB has a rivalry with British double-0's," said Illya "One going rouge could pose a serious threat to the world,"

"And joining THRUSH," said Waverly

Both agents look at each other for a moment

That's a problem," said Solo

"Indeed," nodded Illya

"The head of British intelligence gave me a detail of a base of where this rouge agent is going," said Waverly "Your orders are to take out the agent and that THRUSH base outside of Istanbul, Turkey."

Both of them nodded as they gathered what they needed and left headquarters to go about the mission.

* * *

**Outside of Istanbul Turkey**

It had been a few days of cat and mouse as Illya and Napoleon had gotten close to the agent, but some way the rouge agent managed to slip through their fingers either some type of explosion occurred, a gun battle between the three of them or some other misfortunate event like they had to deal with a few THRUSH agents along the way, as it seemed the rumor of him going to their side might be true.

Now they managed to track him down to place outside of Istanbul Turkey as the both of them kept them selves hidden, but watched the activity going on in some base as there are armed people there. But where is this rouge agent whom is planning on joining THRUSH here as Solo is using binoculars to try to find him, as Illya is looming in the background and is watching his partners back.

"See anything?" asked Illya

"Not yet," said Solo "Sure are a lot of them here, looks like a nest of THRUSH….wait I seem our boy who has been giving us the slip, looks like he is wearing the same get-up,"

"It's up to us in taking him down," said Illya "I'm sure professionals like us can handle it,"

"When you got it, you got it," nodded Solo "And you know what we got it, let's go."

Illya nodded as the both of them got closer and jumped a couple of armed guards, then dragging them away and exchanging clothing so they can infiltrate the place and so after that they calmly walked to the place, but wondered what is going on inside and could it be a trap. However they are ready for anything and moved inside, but where is the rouge agent as they spit up to look for him as Solo saw him looming in the background, but what is he doing and Illya spotted him as well.

Even more questions lingered in why is the rouge agent just looming in the background there and not talking to certain THRUSH people here, the both of them are figuring it out, but finally realize there is something really fishy about this and then.

**KABOOM**

An explosion rocks the place as it came from the left of the place and followed by a couple of small explosions as well this killed several dozen people, but there are still more, in all of the confusion the rouge agent seemed to vanish and they know they had to do some damage themselves as Solo and Illya spring into action using the AK-47's to shoot at enemy agents in which all hell broke look as their orders were to destroy the place and so that is what they are going to do.

Illya was about to be jumped from behind, but a shot rang out and the enemy agent was shot right between the eyes as he spotted the rouge agent who made the shot and wondered if this man had gone rouge at all, Solo planted some explosions as well and set them off to cause more damage as he came under fire from several enemy agents and ducked for cover, but then a explosion was heard in the background as a lot of debris had fallen on top of the enemy agents,

He looked and had seen the rouge agent wink at him, while moving away. Illya joined his partner Solo as they gave sharp look to each other as Solo indicated with a look of _really_ , the Russian agent just shrugged his shoulders as they continued to take out enemy agents, some enemy agents tried to escape but were taken out by Bond as he growled in which he killed them one-by-one in brutal fashion, until there are no enemy agents at all it was a blood bath as all of them lay dead.

Illya and Solo heard a noise at their feet as a grenade exploded in making them woozy in a way as they fall to the ground and unable to move it was paralyzing gas, in which the only thing they can do is speak and then the rouge agent walked over to them, as they are at his mercy. However he looked like a very angry man in which he has an air that surrounds him that says _don't mess with me_

"Thanks for the help boys," said Bond "Couldn't have done it without you,"

"So it was a set-up," said Solo "Why did you go rouge, why did you betray your country,"

"How Russian of you," said Illya "Who are these people, they are not THRUSH,"

"Rouge is that what you idiots believe," snarled Bond "Betrayal has nothing to do about it, it's about revenge on what THESE PEOPLE took from me and WHO THEY WORK FOR, tell you boss to leave me alone and who they were are SPECTRE agents not THRUSH."

"Revenge against whom," said Solo "Is that it,"

"No," said Bond "That is all you will get, I will leave you to your fates and if you come for me again….be somewhere else. Good day gentlemen,"

James Bond then walked away as he wasn't in the mood to talk to them anymore and he had left Istanbul afterwards

* * *

**U.N.C.L.E. headquarters New York City, USA**

**Under The Masque Club**

"What is SPECTRE?" asked Illya

"I'm still a little stiff from that gas," said Solo

"From what I gathered," said Waverly "They are a criminal organization far worse than THRUSH and from what you told me that base was a SPECTRE base, well as I want you two back off on the rouge agent. If this agent wants Revenge it is best to stay out of his way and now gentlemen we have other matters to attend to."

* * *

**SPECTRE HQ**

Irma Brunt once again came into number one's office as she didn't have good news at all it seems there is never any way all and she had found Blofeld sitting there petting his cat and eating food.

"Report," said Blofeld

"Our base was destroyed outside of Istanbul," said Brunt "As Bond was involved along with two UNCLE agents, Solo and Illya,"

"More of our pawns have failed," said Blofeld "I am not surprised, but disappointed….has the kill squad found Mr. Bond yet,"

"Not yet," said Brunt

"In due time they will find him it is only a matter of time," said Blofeld

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Few days later**

A bus goes out of control as the bus man had passed out and there are people inside, suddenly a woman who sees this goes into an empty alleyway and spins around as her clothing changed from a business like attire into something that is red, white and blue with a golden lasso. The woman is running faster than any man on the planet until she leaped up in the air and got in front of the bus as she digs her heels as the bus came right towards her and using all of her strength to stop the bus and as it stopped, she got the bus man out of the bus as the people cheered, she ran off after that.

* * *

**To be continued**


	6. Part: One Wonderful

Chapter: 6

**Part.1 Wonderful**

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**Inter-Agency Defense Command HQ**

Diana Prince who in secret is Wonder Woman had been gone for about over 30 years after World War Two and the last time she had been in Boston was during the 40's, but now the city has changed and she has remained the same, she had saved the life of a bus driver during the previous day who passed out, as he will survive and she had missed so much, what does remain the same in man's world that war always go on.

She is now an agent and Steve Trevor Jr. is her boss the head of IADC, of course she has only been back for a year and had spent a lot of time at her home of Paradise Island, she did some checking into Steve Trevor Jr. as he is Steve Trevor's son and the mother is Etta Candy, who know those two world sire a child and the IADC HQ is across the street from Fenway park home of where the Boston Red Sox play as it's an office building, right she has been summoned for some reason by Steve Jr.

Walking inside she strode past several agents and office people, she gave them an occasional smile as she walked by as she is wearing a business like suit that concealed her costume and features, but has a beautiful like professional look, until finally coming upon the man office where Steve Trevor Jr. is and as the doors closed behind her as she can see him hard at work as Diana noticed he looks like his father, too bad Steve's father is no long alive and is sadden by that, but Etta Candy is still around as far as she knows.

"Hello Diana," said Steve

"Hello," nodded Diana "What can I do for the agency?" she asked

"I've assigned you to keep an eye on the UN meeting in Hong Kong," said Steve "To provide security just in case of trouble, but also I need you to contact Wonder Woman considering there is a rogue agent out there,"

"Ah yes," said Diana "It's about the discussion of the on-going Vietnam conflict as it takes place in a few days time in an office building belonging to a Chinese business woman named Tong Fat, but who is this rogue agent,"

"I had a chat with British intelligence and their agent had gone rogue," said Steve "We don't know his name, but we have a picture of him," he shows him the picture.

"Do they know why this agent has gone rogue," asked Diana

"No," shook the head of Steve "And all the more reason Wonder Woman is needed,"

"I'll try and contact her," said Diana

"Good and don't be late for the party there," said Steve "In which important people will be attending before the big UN meeting, enjoy yourself and you will be posing as an American business woman, the details will be in the file,"

"Got it," said Diana

"Godspeed Diana," said Steve

With that she took the file and the picture of the man, he looked rather handsome in a dangerous sort of way and wondered why would he go rogue as she left Steve office and perhaps her lasso of truth can get it out of him, but for now she has a party to attend in Hong Kong and that means she needed to get a special dress to look good.

* * *

**SPECTRE HQ**

"What of operation takeover," asked Blofeld

"In a few days time," said Brunt "It will go operational once the leaders of the UN enter the building and will be replaced who are suitable to our cause,"

"And what of the defecting agent," said Blofeld "Has he been eliminated,"

"Yes I assure you he has passed no information to the CIA or Felix Lither," said Brunt "The agent who used to work for us is dead,"

"Good," nodded Blofeld "I don't want Mr. Bond finding out about the operation before it's too late for him to do anything," he paused "To be on the safe side have the death squad blend in with security, just in case Mr. Bond shows up and what of the sighting you mentioned,"

"Wonder Woman was spotted days ago saving a man," said Brunt

"Interesting, she maybe the pawn we need," said Blofeld "And remind Miss Fat the price of failure,"

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

It is a ghost town as a car had just stopped and Felix just got out of the vehicle in which it looked completely abandoned and looked around for his friend, but kept on walking as he heard a whistle from behind him and pulled out his gun, only to see James Bond behind him. He hated when he does that as the man looks like he is in a sour mood and he could not blame the guy at all.

"James I got some information," said Felix

"What is it now," said Bond who sounded impatient

"A few days ago a defecting SPECTRE agent got in contact with me and wanted to meet," said Felix "So we did, but before he could say anything more he was killed by a sniper,"

"Is there a reason why you are wasting my time telling me that," said Bond

"Hey, hey hold on," said Felix "Before he died he muttered the words Tong Fat and operation takeover,"

"She is a millionaire industrialist married to Hai Fat," said Bond "Whom himself is a millionaire as well,"

**AN:** Hai Fat is a character from the Bond film, The man with the golden gun.

"I think it may have something to do with the UN meeting there in a few days," said Felix "If SPECTRE is involved in this as it could be their means to take control of the UN,"

"Of course Blofeld and his goddamn plans," said snarled Bond "Anything else I should know,"

"A party before that," said Felix

"Time to crash that party," growled Bond

* * *

**Hong Kong**

**Office building**

The party is going on as important people are here, but most of them are the rich and wealthy in which a few days time the UN representatives will be here to discuss the on-going conflict called the Vietnam war, Diana felt a little out of place with a bunch of rich snobs and she is posing as a business person herself, she mingled with a few guests, but found them to be to snobbish for her tastes and didn't really care about anything as long as it suited their images in a public place.

Diana did had a tough time finding this rogue agent, so she had to put the search off for now and noticed there is a lot of extra security here for some reason as Tong Fat toasted to everybody and mentioned her husband couldn't come due to business elsewhere as people understood is fully, at least the food is good and she didn't want to drink, as alcohol doesn't effect an Amazon, but wanted to keep her wits to herself. As of now she felt bored and nothing really happen as of right now

* * *

**Outside the building**

Across from the office building James Bond is standing on top of a roof as he is dressed in black operations like gear, he used his binoculars to see what is going on and it's a party, the office building looked rather large and seamless, but checking out the design of the building it seems there is a blind spot in the middle of the building, he wondered what is hiding there and then he picked up a pack nearby as he put it on, he pressed the buttons as it comes alive.

It is a rocket pack as he is lifted up in the air and speeds towards where the party it is taking place, the cover of night is the perfect time to move and with everyone busy with matters of protecting this place, as in one more party go person or party crasher wouldn't make a bit of different, however James is used this sort of crashing and doesn't have to worry about it, flying closer he tossed a few grenades at the glass top of where the party it and then exploding as he takes off the rocket pack and dives right in

* * *

**Inside**

Except for the mingling, the drinking and noise from the music in the background it seemed to be uneventful as Diana wanted to just leave and find this rogue agent, it is not he'll drop in unexpectedly and attack this place, it would be foolish to do so, however she has a job to do and she will do it. Suddenly explosions are heard from above as glass is shattering and is coming down as people scrambled for cover and then someone dives down as a security person is pounced hard by the person who dived from out of the window.

It was a sickening splat It's him the rogue agent as Diana watched as the man stand there looking intimidating and very angry, he brandished a weapon, she took this time to sneak away and head into the woman's bathroom and so she checked if the coast is clear in which she twirls around and around, until finally she is in her costume and gun fire starts to occur, also people are screaming by running out as Diana left the bathroom as she is now Wonder Woman she deflected the bullets with her bracelets. Suddenly she heard

"Kill them both," said an armed security person

Things just got more confusing, as she didn't understand this, while James Bond fully knew what he is doing and these are no ordinary security people as they are armed with heavy weapons, fine with him as he didn't care if they are in his way or not, however out of the corner of his eye he spotted a woman in a idiotic costume, with bracelets, a tiara and a yellow lasso. He growled at this as he didn't have time for this at all.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	7. Part: Two Wonderful

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 7

**Part.2 Wonderful**

* * *

**Hong Kong: Office Building**

Diana Prince whom is in her Wonder Woman costume as the public would like to call her at first she thought it was a simple assignment in just doing security duty at some party as in a few days time UN representatives will be discussing the on-going conflict in Vietnam, but she never expected the man who she was suppose to be looking for as she didn't know his name, but he is some rogue agent and has now dropped out of no where into this party, as people are running out of the party.

However she had heard from one of the extra security in saying _kill them both_ she thought they were one of the good guys, it seems she had been gone from man's world for far too long and everything has changed, she had read about something call the _cold war_ and she defended herself by deflecting the bullets from her magic bracelets and she didn't want to kill anyone, as she has a strength of an Amazon whom she used her skills to fight back.

James Bond on the other hand is in a hurry, 48 hours before something happens and he is being shot at, he is used to being shot at many times before and he spotted a woman who is wearing a costume, he recognized it from the old files MI-6 kept the woman they called Wonder Woman who has fought for the Americans during WW2 until it's end and then she vanished afterwards.

According to what Mycroft had told him about this Wonder Woman she is an Amazon from some mysterious island full of women, there was a time he would jump to go to an island full of woman, but no not now as he shot to armed security who don't seem to be ordinary security officers here, no they're packing a lot more heat than expect, almost as if they had been prepared to take him on.

He growled under his breath _Blofeld_ as he took two more down and ran quickly to avoid machine gun fire as he grabbed a fork and threw it at the armed person as it struck the neck of the man, James knew this is a waste of time and had to get to the secret area of the building, but what is there he didn't even know and it seems the so-called Wonder Woman is holding her own, that means he can slip away without anyone knowing and so he took out several smoke grenades and threw them in all directions to conceal his movements.

Smoke started to fill the room as James used the cover of smoke to leave, but along the way to take down people who were shooting at him, Wonder Woman to preoccupied with fighting these people noticed smoke had filled the room, even she too had to act fast as it seems the rogue agent is using the gas to slip away, using her Amazon like reflexes to take down the people who are shooting her and him as well, she briefly spots the man slip away, perhaps she can learn the truth of why this man went rogue her magic lasso can provide the answer.

James had studied the layout of the building and there still is a lot of security around some of them shooting at him and other security just a bunch of clueless idiots whom are just doing their job, it does not mean he will go easy on them, he sneaked behind of one of them and used a judo chop to knock him out, as he is moving down the hallway as he is making his way up to where the blind spot of the building is, he rolled to the left as he is being shot at, so he threw a stun grenade at their legs and it exploded in a flash like bang.

With them temporarily blinded he ran toward them until he does a series of kicks and punches to take them down, he wasn't in the mood for small talk and by now the armed men at the party that took place have kept Wonder Woman busy, he heard a helicopter as it is black and unmarked, one pilot and one using a heavy like machine gun, the man locked and loaded as he fired at Bond, running like an Olympic athlete he avoided the gun fire as bullets flew everywhere as it shattered glass at well and made holes walls.

Guess this must be the extra fire power, James used the cover to avoid being hit and then the man had to reload, he took this moment to strike as Bond started to shoot at the helicopter in which several bullets hit the man using the machine gun and a stray bullet hit the helicopter as it spun out of control in which he had to move out of the way as the helicopter slammed into the floor he is on as it exploded, which damaged the elevator, so he'll take the stairs.

What was Diana doing, she was tossing aside the armed men like dolls, she did held back, but it does not mean she will defend herself and so she followed the man to where he went to, as she ran by several security people who had been taken down and then she heard gun fire and a helicopter as she feared this is a little overkill in protecting one building, could this man be a serious threat and then an explosion is heard as some debris had fallen on her,

She used her Amazonian strength to toss it aside and tried to use the elevator. The elevator is useless, so like common people she took the stairs and heard footsteps above her it means the rogue agent is on the move and, she ran up the stairs as she didn't break a sweat at all, but she wondered where is he going and will catch up with him soon as she heard the door open and close to levels above her, that means he is heading into somewhere, but there are still questions and no answers.

James didn't mind taking the stairs as he is fully focused on what SPECTRE is planning and what is this blind spot in the building, there wasn't any security around, but he didn't want to jinx it, he is on the floor of where he wants to be on as it's a long hallway to a pair of large twin doors, so he was about to run towards there and make his own door, until a yellow lasso wrapped around his waist, he wasn't going to let some yellow lasso to slow him down.

"Stop what you are doing," said Diana

"Get out of my way," snarled Bond

"No, you will tell me why did you go rogue," said Diana "No one can resist my magic lasso, it can make you tell the truth,"

"I will not," said Bond

"Tell me," said Diana

"NO," said yelled Bond "LEAVE ME ALONE"

Diana grasp tight upon her magic lasso as she couldn't believe this man is resisting the magic as no one can resist it, then suddenly she got a vision as it showed her a place she had never been too, a car is stopped on a side of the road as the man she has in the lasso is getting some flower, a woman is in the car and the words _just married_ then suddenly another car is coming as shots are heard as it hit the windshield of the car while the man ducked for cover, it only lasted a moment.

The man is all right, but what about his woman as the vision showed the man opening the car door to find her dead, as the man just sat in the car and sobbed at her dead as a police officer checked if they were all right, but words are exchanged as she couldn't make it out, but his last words were _We have all the time in the world_ as she could see his pain filled eyes followed by sadness, but there is another emotions of hate and rage towards the people who had done this.

She came out of her vision as she is met with a fist to her face in fact several of them by the rogue agent, the magic lasso let loose and Diana vision fully understood why this man is so filled with emotions, because of the death of his wife, she didn't know his or her name but can sympathize if anything happened to her people, what could she do, how she would act as she tried to defend herself as she is met with a kick to the stomach as this man is not holding back and he tossed her out of the window of the building.

James didn't care if she survived the fall or not, as a thud echoed from outside as he quickly made his way towards the double doors, Diana on the other hand did survive the fall upon the ground as Amazons are a lot tougher than they look, but the impact did hurt as Diana is confront by security people who wanted her dead and she quickly took them down in which she made a mighty leap back into the building.

Double locked as there is something big really big hiding in here, so he put plastic explosives upon the door and set the fuse as he moved out of the way, then an explosion occurred as the doors were destroyed and smoke is everywhere, whatever is inside it must be big really big as he made his way until he heard footsteps behind him as Diana tackled him as the both their momentum's had put them in that very room, the room felt cold at first and with their eyes they noticed something dark and sinister is at work here.

"Great Hera," said Diana

"You can say that again," muttered Bond

* * *

**To be continued?**


	8. Part: Three Wonderful

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 8

**Part.3 Wonderful**

* * *

**Hong Kong: Office Building**

James Bond and Diana formally known as Wonder Woman who she had tackled into a mysterious cold like room as the both of them looked at what they see as something dark and sinister is at foot, James has seen some nasty stuff before as this almost tops it off and Diana has witness to vile plans by the Nazis during World War two, but this seems to be on top of the list and what are all these large tubes doing here.

Not wanting to hesitate as he wiped away one of the large tubes to see a person inside and not an ordinary person a world leader, followed by another and another, Bond got wind of the plan as Diana still didn't understand this as she is a agent in her alter-ego of Diana Prince until she realized these are important people and this looks kind of advanced to her, now she felt guilty in stopping the man to find out about this place. Are these people real? She questioned that in her mind as Bond noticed her puzzled stare on her face.

"There clones you idiot," said Bond

"I don't understand," said Diana "They look like the representatives of the UN, but what purpose to they'd be in here,"

"They are their replacements," said Bond

"Oh dear," said Diana "But their breathing and living people,"

"Not for long," growled Bond

Diana wonder what she meant by that as he is taking out several objects out of his backpack as they looked like timed explosives in which he is putting them at points inside this blind spot of the building to cause the most damage and if there is enough damage in the middle of the building it could come down, all the innocent people were gone from the building, but does it really serve a purpose of destroying an entire building.

She could ask him about why he went rogue, but refrained from doing so in respects to the memory of his wife and only mentioning it would enraged him even more, he looked too determined and losing someone you love is the hardest ever, as she spent too long on Paradise Island and she missed Steve Trevor, it was the end of the war as she had spent one night with him and it was wonderful, but she didn't tell him she was going back to her home as she had completed her task in helping the allies win the war.

Now she works for his son Steve Trevor Jr., whom the father sired a child with Etta Candy, she noticed there is a lot of explosive he put into this room and found a file called Operation: Takeover, which had some sort of symbol on it of some black octopus as she quickly read it, as it details a plan to replace UN representatives with these clones and be subservient to the cause of something called SPECTRE as it gave only that name.

James is finished planning the explosives, as he didn't care for overkill and Diana had showed him the file, but didn't bother to look at it and handed it back to her, he sets the timer for five minutes as they will have to get out fast, so they leave the room and Diana takes the folder with her so her superiors should know about this, but see at the end of the hallway Miss Fat the host of this party standing there with a dozen of armored men holding shock sticks.

"You two have invaded this place," said Fat "So now the both of you will die, Blofeld will be pleased to know that I will be the one who-"

**BANG**

James didn't even bother for small talk as he just shoots her right between the eyes as the armored men holding the shock sticks reacted and charged forward, he then looked at Diana and she in turn looked at him, then they nodded as they move forward. Two men came charging at her as she braced herself, then propelled them backwards as they slammed into the wall hard, James side stepped one and shoots him in the foot, then taking the shock stick and shocks the other one with it.

She lifts one and throws the armored man at three more, as they go down like bowling pins, James kicked one breaking the mask of the armored man and throwing him out the window as a chilling scream is heard, he shoots two more and uses the shock stick like a weapon as he twirls it around in shocking two more, all the while Diana uses her Amazonian strength to throw them around like rag dolls, in which the time is counting down in a hurry, as the both of them started to move more quickly in a way mowing these armored men like Swiss cheese.

Then more came in which they came from in front and behind them as Bond and Diana are back to back, then he throws a smoke grenade to cover their escape as the first explosion happen as the both of them jumped out of the window in the nick of time, as they are freefalling, but Bond takes out a grappling hook and activated it as he grabbed Diana in which the hook latched upon a roof ledge as their momentum swings into a window as they crash into an empty room of the building.

They got up quickly as the rest of the explosions happened as they watched as those explosions rocked the office building and it came tumbling down, the blank spot upon the floor of the building is completely destroyed, job done at least for now as Bond has more to do, a lot to do and Diana noticed he was about to leave as the vision of that memory of his flashed in her mind and couldn't help it as she just kissed him upon the lips as James is taken surprise by that.

There was a time he would of returned the favor, but now is not the time and kissing another woman right now would be disrespectful to his late wife Tracy and he pulled her away to let her know he didn't want her sympathy, but Diana just hugged him and looked into his eyes as she can see the hate filled eyes still there, for revenge, James just pulled her away again as he knows he is an attractive man, but is not interested at the moment, as their eyes met.

"Look perhaps we can work together," said Diana "I can help you with your-"

"No," said Bond "What I do is, to be left alone,"

"You can't-"said Diana

James didn't bother to say more as he used the shock stick to shock her to the point she passes out, as he then tossed the shock stick aside and dragged her to a pole that is there in which he bounds her there and he knows she won't be a happy camper, but he doesn't care and she still has the file, good let her keep it and before he left her wrote a note and put it in her breasts, then after that he left to go about his business.

It was an hour later as Diana had woken up from being shocked and is bound to some pole, not again as it has not been the first time she has been bound like this and broken free, she looked around to find him gone, and would she look for him again, no she wouldn't do that and will respect the quest he is on, for revenge. She felt something in her breasts and takes out a piece of paper with something written as it reads.

_In another time in another place_

_I would have enjoyed what you did._

_But, not now and not anytime soon_

_Perhaps one day._

_Now leave me alone Miss Diana Prince_

_Because I know where you live!_

_This is your only warning, goodbye._

She showed no emotion as she crumpled up the piece of paper as she still has the file on her and will show this diabolical plan to Steve Trevor jr, her boss and then she left the room as what remains of the office building is still burning outside as fire and police sirens are heard in the background.

* * *

**Uncharted Island**

**Three days later**

A skinny man with seaman's hat, blue pants and a red shirt is wandering in the jungle of the island looking for food, until he heard voices in the background near the lagoon and went to hide in some bushes as he sees a large boat with armed men coming out of the boat with equipment, the skinny man noticed how mean looking they are and they are being led by some man who has a Russian like accent, they don't look like they're here to rescue him and his friends, so he quietly moved away and ran to find the Skipper as the skinny man has a way of bumping into him.

* * *

**To be continued**


	9. What three hour your?

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: 9

**What three hour tour?**

* * *

**Uncharted Island: Pacific Ocean**

"Skipper," called out the skinny man "Skipper,"

Then all of a sudden the skinny man bumped into the large man wearing an outfit that made him look like he does belong on a boat and the large man had almost fallen to the ground, however it was the skinny man who had fallen to the ground instead, but got right back up as the large man took off his hat and slapped it over his head as the skinny man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gilligan you idiot," said the large man called Skipper "What is it,"

"I don't know if were going to be rescued or not, as I just saw a lot of armed men coming to the lagoon on a boat," said Gilligan "Lead by some scary guy with a Russian accent,"

"Oh my god, the Russians are coming," said Skipper "We better tell the others, what we are going to do. Come on Gilligan let's go,"

Both of them rush off into the jungle to warn the others, but who are these people who are on the island as it started off years ago on a three hour tour that turned to be something more and all of them did survive the storm and maroon on an uncharted island, they learned to survive, Gilligan and the Skipper were the crew of the S.S Minnow as there were people on board.

Like the smart Professor, the movie star Ginger, the farm girl Mary-Ann and the rich couple Thurston Howell III, along with his wife Lovely Howell, it took them some time to get to the huts they made, as everyone is there going about their business, as the Skipper is tired out from running, while Gilligan isn't tired at all and the others noticed something is wrong.

"You two look like how I was when the stock market crashed," said Thurston

"Oh dear that was a long time ago," said Lovely "We're still rich,"

"But there is something and I suspect it doesn't have something to do with money," said Professor "Perhaps a more scientific approach,"

"Just tell us already," said Mary

"Yes please do as I can be very persuasive," said Ginger

"Uh, the Russians are coming," said Skipper "Gilligan saw them at the lagoon,"

"Armed men are with this Russian and he looked very mean," said Gilligan

"Those commie bastards never knew how to make money," said Thurston "Unlike us Americans,"

"If the Russians invaded the island it is only a matter of time before they come here and find us," said Professor, "However if we steal their boat, we can get off the island and leave them stranded,"

"It's a brilliant idea," said Gilligan "But they have weapons,"

"And we know about the island better than they do," said Professor "So what could go wrong and we will be home in no time,"

* * *

**Elsewhere on the Island**

"Sir," said one of the armed men "We haven't spotted anyone on the island yet,"

"I am not taking any chances," said Morzeny "Before we set up the operation, I want everyone to search the island and if anyone is found I want them eliminated, keep on a look out for James Bond, he has been foiling SPECTRE's plans."

**AN:** Morzeny is a character from the Bond movie From Russia with Love

"Yes, sir," coursed all of them

"Sir," said another one "I thought I heard someone shout _Skipper_ when we landed upon the lagoon,"

"Hmmm! It could be something," said Morzeny "Send out a squad to go into the jungle and in the meantime begin the operation, as I know it won't be long before the American President and the Russian President meet at the summit in Hawaii as the missile must be ready to launch,"

All of them nodded as they got with their work, unaware someone else has come to the island and also unaware the fact that there are castaways are here who have been marooned for several years now.

* * *

**On the island**

Two armed men are on patrol until they see up ahead a beautiful red-headed woman in a dress as she looks like she is motioning them to come to her, but they are not stupid at all and Ginger wanted them to come to her as Skipper and Gilligan at set up a pit trap, but suddenly the two men are shot with several bullets as they fall to the ground and are dead as Ginger gasped at seeing them die, Skipper had seen death before and Gilligan almost threw up, but then a man appeared before them is he friend or foe.

"What are you idiots doing here," said Bond "There is an armed force here and they were not going to fall for that stupid trap,"

"This island is being invaded by Russians," said Skipper "We have to teach those commie bastards a lesson,"

"Morzeny is Russian, the others are just hired help," said Bond "So it's not a Russian invasion,"

"I can play a damsel in distress and lure them into a trap, I learned it from Marylyn Monroe," said Ginger "Not many British men come to the island, perhaps you and I can-"

"No," said Bond "I've met Miss Monroe once, great body nice legs, but as dumb as a box of rocks,"

"Look buster we know our way around the island," said Skipper

James didn't bother to argue as he pulled out a dart gun and shoots all three of them, as they fall to the ground and go to sleep, he didn't want anyone in his way and he didn't give a damn if they were castaways or not, perhaps there might be more as he pressed on in the jungle. The Howells stayed in hiding as Mary-Ann and the Professor set up traps around the area of the huts as armed men came in, in all directions as they had discovered dwellings like huts as one of them headed back to base camp to report this.

Until someone jumped the armed man from behind and land several punches to the man's face as James grabs his neck as he squeezes tight to the point of where the man's eyes go bloodshot, his breathing his shortening as saliva is coming out of his mouth and blood from his nose, until a quick snap Bond had broken the man's neck as he imagined himself doing the same to Blofeld, it will bring him satisfaction once the master mind of SPECTRE is dead and Tracy will be avenged.

The armed men had fallen into a couple of troubles, but the others wised up and went around the traps in which the Professor and Mary-Ann didn't know if they would either live or die, suddenly as the armed men surround them gunshots had ranged out as a couple of armed men are killed and the other reacted quickly only to find at their feet grenades that exploded into some smoke that made them cough, then out of no where, wearing a gas mask is Bond.

It is not something he normally does as he is not some gung-ho cowboy from the old west, as he took one of them automatic weapons and gunned them down in which he had no time for small talk, in which these hired fools are working for SPECTRE and they are his enemy and nothing more as he killed every single one of them as he doesn't show compassion for his enemies as their bodies are littered all over the jungle floor and dripping in blood.

The professor, the Howells and Mary-Ann came out of hiding and looked around to see one nasty scene like something out of a western gun fire, but this is no ordinary gun fire and see a man who walked towards them, he looked very, very angry and also by the looks of it he doesn't get much sleep, Thurston Howell III pondered something for a moment as he seen the man somewhere before, then he remembered it was in a casino in London and he had lost a lot of money to him in cards, but never got his name.

"Was that really necessary," said the Professor

"Hey I remember you," said Thurston "You cheated me out of a lot of money in cards a long time ago,"

"Who are you again," said Bond "Oh wait I remember you and cheating I think not, you were just a sore loser and a poor one too,"

"Honey he can't talk to you like that," said Lovely "You're a Howell,"

"I uh….will pass on this one," said Thurston "He did saved our lives to live another day to be rich,"

"Look we've been marooned for several years now," said Mary-Ann "Can you please rescue us, the professor can explain it more,"

"He's a professor," said Bond "Seriously on an island like this, guess you're not smart enough to make a boat yourselves and get off this island,"

"I'll have you know I am a genius in such things we did survived this long," said the Professor "Can you take us home,"

James didn't bother with small talk anymore as he pulled out his dart gun and shot all four of them in which they fall to the ground and go to sleep, with them safe he pressed on to go to the base those armed men had set up.

* * *

**Base camp**

Morzeny can see the missile put on the launcher as it is a long range one and once the missile is fired it will target both presidents and with them dead both sides will blame each other while SPECTRE moves in to pick up the pieces, as there are only a few armed guards here who put it together, he hasn't heard from the patrol he sent out and that made him concerned so he needed to act quickly to carry out the plan, then all of a sudden shots ranged out as the few armed guards are killed one by one, as if it was done by a sniper.

He made a run for the launcher to activated it, but it shot in the knee cap as bone and blood splattered on the jungle floor as he crawls to the launcher, only to have to stop as a pair of shoes is in front of him and looked up to see the enemy of SPECTRE James Bond, he cursed under his breath in Russian, as he knew this was the man who killed Red Grant the best he had ever trained and now Bond is glaring down at him with his cold eyes that are filled with angry and he is holding a sniper rifle in hand.

"Where is Blofeld?" growled Bond

"Go to hell Mister Bond," said Morzeny

Bond grabs him by the collar and drives the back end of the rifle into the stomach of the man over and over, as Morzeny felt his ribs cracking.

"Where…." Said Bond as he beats him over and over with the rifle "Is….." then continues to do it "Blofeld" he shouted at him.

"I will tell you nothing," said Morzeny

"Useless," snarled Bond

Then repeatedly shoots the man over and over his own small gun as there are no bullet's left, the man is dead and Bond then went to go permanently disable the launcher with the rocket and had set explosives to destroy it, as Bond left the area as the explosives had done it's job and then leaving the island, he'll leave the boat that Morzeny came on so the castaways can escape.

* * *

**An hour later**

The professor, Mary-Ann, the Howells had woken up by Skipper and Ginger, but where is Gilligan they didn't know? and there is a mess out here as every single armed men is dead as the Skipper told them to head to the lagoon as a boat is there to taken them home so they rushed to head to the lagoon the boat is indeed there and Gilligan is standing on the boat.

"Hey guys we are going home after all," said Gilligan

"Finally we can make more money," said Lovely

"Millions and millions once again," said Thurston

I can make movies again after all these years," said Ginger

"And I can do a lot of scientific research," said Professor

"Can't wait to get back on the farm," said Mary Ann

"Oh yeah," said Skipper "We should have a party before we go,"

Hip hip hooray," said Gilligan

Jumping up and down on the boat as Gilligan is a bit too happy as the boat floor gave way and he fell in; there was a gasp at first as Gilligan climbed out of the hole and then the boat started to sink into the lagoon, then sighing as they know they will be on this island for a long, long time.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Several people are standing in a room and listening to a taped recording, as a picture of a person is on the table along with the tape player and then they hear the last words before it ends.

" _As always, should you or any of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions_ "

* * *

**To be continued?**


	10. Impossible maybe

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter 10

**Impossible maybe**

* * *

**IMF headquarters**

"As always, should you or any of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions",

A small group of agents sit there in the conference room as they got instructions to take down the next target a rogue agent name unknown, who worked for the British intelligence and for some reason he was responsible for the bombing of a building that belong to a Hong Kong business man, along with a meeting place for U.N representatives in discussing the on-going Vietnam war and now they know the meeting place will take place elsewhere, but who are these people as three of them will be assigned this mission, while the fourth will be reserved just in case of trouble.

Cinnamon Carter will be going as she has connections in the fashion, Barney Collier will be going as well as he has his own connections and Roland Hand as he has connections also, so they will be posing as enemy agents to draw this rogue agent out in the open to take this man down and stop his threats to the world, it is what they do make the impossible, possible Willy will remain behind for now.

"He is kind of handsome," said Carter "I wonder why he goes rogue like that,"

"Traitors like him should be shot and killed," said Barney "But I want to know why as well,"

"We'll pose as enemy agents," said Hand "Piece of cake right, now how are we going to pull this off, to lure him out,"

"Guys like him keep a low profile like under the radar," said Carter "So don't expect help from British intelligence or other agencies as they're too scared for some reason,"

"Just come up with something" said Willy "I'll be there to back you up if needed,"

The agents nodded and got to work in making the impossible, possible as most of their missions are impossible as Carter will be posing as a Russian agent, Hand will be a banker with mob ties and Carter will act as a freelance assassin, hopefully nothing goes wrong and be in time for dinner after taking down this rogue agent as they know they can't be too overconfident so they set off to go about the mission a dossier would be a waste of time as they know nothing about the man.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

The IMF agents spent three weeks looking for the rogue agent only to have the man be a step ahead of them and this time they thought they had the cat in the bag, as they are still posing as enemy agents, a messenger sent them a message that some other team would like to meet them to discuss this rogue agent. So they went to the location as it is abandoned warehouse outside Toronto Canada in which their contacts would be there and they parked inside as they waited.

Suddenly three vehicles pulled up as they are in black vans and armed men in automatic weapons stormed out and surrounded the IMF agents which are lead by a man who looked Arabic and recognized him as a wanted man for countless murders and assassinations a man named Tamil Rahani. IMF has wanted to take the man down for years, could the rogue agent be working for this man.

**AN:** The character of Tamil Rahani is from the Bond books _Role of Honor_ and _Nobody lives forever_

"Before you speak," said Rahani "I know all three of you really are as I have friends even in the IMF are well aware of your exploits. Cinnamon Carter, Barney Collier and Roland Hand, am I right"

All three IMF agents looked at each other in knowing it is impossible to escape and if Willy showed up to save them it would only make matters worse, perhaps the rogue agent is working for him or perhaps not, it would seem their luck has run out this time.

"I'll take your silence," said Rahani "In consideration as my associates are after the man, however you three will be bate in luring him out and what was those words again….ah yes, as always, should you or any of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions Ironic isn't it."

"Guess we got in way over our heads in this one," said Carter

"Well duh," said Hand "Got a plan to get out of this one,"

"We'll have to warn about the moles in IMF," said Barney

"Oh it won't matter because all of you are going to die anyway," said Rahani

"So your not working with the rogue agent," said Carter

Rahani laughed and replied "You mean Mister-"

A shot is heard that ranged all around as Rahani looked at his chest as he had been shot and it is a good shot too as he is in shock in which his body falls to the ground as a pool of blood is formed on the ground, this brought the armed men into action as a couple more shots are heard as two armed men are gunned down quickly and then a voice is heard in the background they didn't recognize.

"You want to make yourself useful," said Bond out of no where "Then do it,"

Carter, Hand and Barney rushed a couple of armed men and then a gun battle started as more shots are heard as they ducked for cover in which it is an exchange of gun fire, the armed men didn't see it coming but James Bond came out of no where to shoot them quickly as the IMF agents should be great full in the rescue, but their mission is to take down the rogue agent as the gun battle continued until the last armed man was killed.

The three IMF agents were about to aim their weapons at the rogue agent, but Bond had prepared for this and fired a single shot at a propane tank behind them as it exploded the shock wave knocked them out, but only for a about a few minutes, suddenly they hear footsteps and something thrown at their feet it's a tied up Willy as the man pointed his gun at him and they could tell he is really, really angry.

"If you come looking for me again," said Bond with a growl "I won't be nice about it, you have moles in IMF so you better tell your superiors about it," he threw a file on the ground "The names are there and these people including Rahani work for SPECTRE, your superiors will understand,"

They were about to ask the man suddenly vanishes like a ghost or a spook of some sorts, so they take a look at the file and couldn't believe the list of names in IMF who are traitors, so it is most important to warn their superiors, but on the bright side Rahani is dead so they'll report that too and untied Willy, perhaps it is best not to come after the rogue agent again, so they left it would seem the impossible became possible in this one, but they didn't know his name.

* * *

**Collinsport, Maine**

Marius Domingue had come to this town in Maine on orders from number 1 Blofeld in which he had put money into buying a place known as Collinwood Mansionas it has a reputation to the towns people of being haunted as he found that to be complete nonsense, he brought along about 500 men in which to set up a base in the Mansion as all of the vehicles have arrived to the front area of the place, it will be perfect for the plan and he will carry it out, he has heard James Bond is on a rampage and is looking for any SPECTRE members or agents

He felt Blofeld is losing is mind, Brunt put it off as nothing as everyone got out of their vehicles as Marius along with armed men are heading to the front doors of the Mansion, it is almost night time, but he didn't care at all and pounded on the door it is time to throw out the trash, then the door opened as a man appeared in which he didn't look too happy seeing people here and now this place is owned by someone else that infuriates him.

"As of right now sir," said Marius "I and my men are the new owners of this place, so get out or be thrown out,"

"Hmmm!," said the man "A mere boy telling me what to do, you have no idea-"

Marius just motioned for one of his men to shoot the man as the man is shot in the leg, chest and forehead then the rest of his men stormed the place and took out everyone they could find, it would be better off throwing the trash out and what little they knew about the man who was shot is he is a vampire as one of the men threw his body over the cliff as it made a hard thud upon the sandy beach, as the thug then left and then the man's wounds healed Barnabas Collins is furious.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	11. Part: One Shadows of the dark

**Sins or Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Eleven

**Part.One Shadows of the dark**

* * *

**Outside of** **Collinsport, Maine**

Barnabas Collins is furious at the moment and sitting at a fall back spot he set up a long time ago, just in case the world knew he was a real vampire, resorting to sitting on a chair in a cave like some common animal, which he is not. He could go back into his family's estate and slaughter each and every one of those humans, without even a thought. No, he won't do that as a mass killing would attract too much outside attention.

Outside attention, he didn't not want or need, sure he was powerful, but man is becoming more powerful with their weapons of war, with their guns and nuclear weapons. Magic had become little more than a side show attraction to be seen on their idiotic television, and vampires had become nothing more than a joke in movies and television, why because everybody knew how to kill one and as far as he knows there are only a few real vampires left in the world.

He was turned into a vampire by a vampire bat by that bitch Angelique Bouchard; vampires didn't not go out in public that much and all the more reason why they stayed in locations that people ever go to. Now he needed to come up with a plan to get rid of these humans, an outsider who is hunting for them as these people appear to be International spies according to what the humans call the cold war, he needed something or someone, a pawn more like it in a game of chess, he always loved chess.

He heard a mention of SPECTRE by one of their men, must be one of those human groups running around, bah he didn't care for the name and wanted them gone from his families estate, however the man told him it isn't his anymore and belongs to them. That alone angered him even further, but calmed down a bit as he did not want his anger to get the best of him, he wanted his place back and will do whatever it takes to get it back

Getting up from the chair he paced back and forth to come up with a situation, more like an ally he would need to make this work and these SPECTRE people must have an enemy or enemies, like the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Of what and who, then he strolled over the cauldron deep in the cave which this place is filthy and rather sleeps in his family's estate.

He had put water in the cauldron as it is boiling and tossed ingredients, he didn't mind using magic, but finding someone takes too much time on his own means, then he chanted some words that are magic and wanted to find an enemy of SPECTRE, so this pawn can get rid of those humans in his place and once that is done he can walk the mansion like he has always done for 100's of years.

"Show me the enemy of SPECTRE," said Barnabas

A _bang_ sound is heard as smoke rises from the cauldron and sees an image of a man, a man he does not know or recognize he seems enraged by something he had lost, Barnabas knows all too well what that is like and this man seeks revenge of something lost to him, perhaps he can manipulate him to get it back…..a woman named Tracy as images showed Barnabas and a name of the man is James Bond….interesting, a sneer formed upon the lips of the vampire, perhaps this could work.

However it seems this James Bond is not in America, Barnabas has the means to lure him here, but how and who are Mr. Bond's allies? Using more ingredients he chanted a spell, and sees images of a red haired woman….no, she won't do, another man tinkering and puttering with objects, no he won't do, another man seems to be an authoritarian figure, no he won't do either as they appear to be overseas in London. Bah, he must have an ally in America and after searching he found one, an image of a man, a CIA agent….Felix Liter.

No, he won't use magic to contact this CIA agent, he will use by modern means by telephone as the town does have a phone booth and strolling out of the cave he transformed into a vampire bat as it flies in the sky and over the town itself, until finally finding the phone booth as he transformed into his normal self and went up to the phone as he took out some change and put it in, as he put the phone up to his ear and dialed for information.

"Hello operator," said Barnabas "I would like to make a collect call to Langley Virginia and contact Mr. Felix Liter"

* * *

**Langley Virginia**

**CIA Headquarters**

Felix is at his office at the moment, he didn't like to hang out much in headquarters as he preferred to be on the field and his bosses are very nervous about a British intelligence agent gone rogue, but stayed out of the way as the director ordered all CIA agents to do so, but he was helping Bond in secret by giving him information and what resources are needed. Then his phone on his desk ringed and he picked it up.

"Hello," said Felix

" _Sir, you have a collect call from_ _Collinsport, Maine_ ," said the operator " _Will you accept the charges_ ,"

"Yeah patch it through," said Felix

" _One moment sir_ ," said the operator

Collinsport, Maine that is odd, he doesn't know anyone from that town and wondered what this is about as he frowned for a moment.

" _Greetings Mister Liter or do you prefer to be called Felix_ ," said Barnabas

"Who is this?" asked Felix

" _You may call me Barnabas_ , _I have tip to give you to a friend of yours….James Bond_. _Tell him SPECTRE is here in Collinsport_ _and do be quick, they are up to evil deeds_ , _now I will leave you_ ,"

A click is heard as Felix hung up the phone, well he had a reason to leave the office at the moment and has a way of finding or contacting James, as he got up from his chair and walked out to get on with it.

* * *

**Abandoned location**

James Bond is alone in this place and no one ever bothered coming here, he barely slept and ate when you wanted to eat and after taking a shower he wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment as his thoughts were on getting revenge, this place is dirty as it is a place to lay low a bit until going out to do what needs to be done. Someone must know where Blofeld is….then an old phone on the wall is ringing and he walked over to pick it up.

"What?" snapped Bond

" _James I got a tip to find some more SPECTRE agents_ ," said Felix

"Where," growled Bond

" _Collinsport, Maine_ ," said Felix " _Just watch your back James, something spooky is going on_ ,"

There is a click as James slammed the phone as he isn't in the mood for anymore tricks, if SPECTRE is there he will be there and if this is a trap there will be hell to pay and he gathered what he needed.

* * *

**Collinsport, Maine**

**One day later**

Night had fallen as James had driven to the outskirts of the town itself, this place is a perfect place for SPECTRE to hide, plan and launch an attack of some sort, and could Blofeld be hiding here as he stopped the car and got out for a moment, but where are they in this town? Then he heard footsteps behind him and draws out his gun at a man.

"No need for violence Mr. Bond," said Barnabas "We have a common enemy that is here in Collinsport,"

* * *

**To be continued?**


	12. Part: Two Shadows of the dark

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twelve

**Part.Two Shadows of the dark**

* * *

**Collinsport, Maine**

Barnabas Collins looked almost amused that this man who calls himself James Bond dares point his gun at him, he could simply kill him and make him a vampire, but no as he just needs an ally at least for now once he has his family estate back. It is his family' estate and it will always be no matter what. He could simply use his powers to make him into his slave, however by the looks of him he seems very strong willed to be controlled or manipulated, and this man wants revenge and nothing more.

James Bond on the other hand was not in a good mood; in fact he never has been for awhile now and didn't want any help in taking SPECTRE down or Blofeld, as he pointed his weapon at him as the man looked unfazed and could this man be the one who phoned in the tip about SPECTRE being here, but why here. However it doesn't matter considering SPECTRE does have many, many, plans in the works, he didn't trust this man one bit and he noticed something is off about him, perhaps he knows about this town better than him.

"I have a common enemy," snarled Bond "Your just in my damn way, now where is SPECTRE,"

The immortal vampire frowned for a moment, it will take a lot of doing to win the trust of this man, perhaps he can offer to revive his late departed woman as Barnabas is unaware that Bond had his wife's remains cremated, just in case someone tried to steal the body, so he'll use choice words instead of force, at least for now.

"Your enemy is here, Mr. Bond," said Barnabas "They threw me out of my place and I want it back….It's mine as it will always be,"

"Do I look like I give damn about your place," said Bond "Where is this place? And I want to know now,"

"Patience Mr. Bond," said Barnabas "I will tell you, but cool heads must prevail,"

"Enough of your games," said Bond "I will find it myself,"

Withdrawing his weapon James strode past the vampire, as Barnabas reached forth his hand upon the shoulder of the agent to stop him from leaving, but suddenly his arm is grabbed and is judo thrown over the man's shoulder, his body goes flying and slammed into a tree that showed a dent mark. Recovering quickly Barnabas made a mistake of showing his fangs as the vampire side of him wanted to kill him right then and there for the man's insolence, but no he shook his head to have a clear head.

James first reaction when he saw the man has fangs, fangs, he figured out fairly that this man is a vampire, I mean sure he has hear of them from books and movies, including one whom his great Grandfather Campion Bond had worked with, known as the Daywalker Mina Harker who she has a hatred for Dracula and all vampires as there are not many left in the world according to rumor, James draws out his gun quickly as it looks like a standoff and noticed the man shook his head for a moment.

"You're a vampire," said Bond "No wonder you look creepy,"

"My appearance does not frighten you," said Barnabas "I can simply let the vampire side of myself take over and rip you to shreds, however I will spare you as I have trained myself to repress the animal within."

"Ironic a vampire hiding from the world," said Bond "Living in a piece of trash town like this, I wonder what would vampire hunters would do if one was here,"

"Don't you dare," said Barnabas "I and my family have been living in this town for a long time, the place SPECTRE took from me is MINE," he shouted "And no one will take it from me, not you, not SPECTRE and not anyone else. You will help me rid of them and perhaps I can bring back to life your wife….Tracy,"

The vampire with those choice words was expecting sadness to exploit a weakness, but instead James Bond's expression harden and landed a right cross to the jaw of Barnabas as his neck snapped back and stumbled to the ground, then he spat as a tooth came out as it was one of his front teeth, then as Bond was about to kick him in the ribs Barnabas pushed him back as James almost stumbled but regained his footing.

"Enough this is pointless," said Barnabas "Your enemy is here and I suggest you do something about it,"

"Fine," growled Bond "Mention her name again and I will kill you, only this time it will be for good,"

"That works for me as I lived a long life, as all you humans destroy each other and die," said Barnabas "I will show you the mansion, as I know all about it all too well,"

"What is your name," said Bond

"Barnabas Collins," said Barnabas

* * *

**Outside Collinwood Mansion**

Wordlessly they didn't say anything after that and went to the outskirts of the mansion, behind some large bushes as armed men are patrolling the grounds, but a few were dispatched by the both of them, going in the front door would be foolish and needs the element of surprise. Barnabas pointed towards the back near a old tree, they stayed in the shadows until they came upon this old, but large oak tree and Barnabas twisted a branch as a door open up on the trunk of the oak tree as a ladder extends down.

"This will take you to the basement of the Mansion, as a tunnel will lead you there" said Barnabas "From there, you may do what you like and I want them gone from my place,"

"And if I had to guess you plan to just sit around and do nothing," said Bond

"I will watch Mr. Bond, I will watch," said Barnabas

With that he transformed into a vampire bat a flew away as James thought _Charming fellow_ as he headed toward the latter and climbs down into whatever he is going as it has a foul old, smell and he brought along a back pack full of goodies in which he came well prepared for this and he wondered why SPECTRE is here and what they are planning.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	13. Part:Three Shadows of the Dark

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Thirteen

**Part.Three Shadows of the dark**

* * *

**Collinsport, Maine: Collinwood Mansion**

Barnabas Collins sticks to the shadows, he will wait for Mr. Bond to wipe out the SPECTRE people here in his home, although his wounds are healed as he now knows it was not a wise choice to team-up with James Bond in the first place and not to mention the name of his late wife. At first Barnabas was expecting to be depressed over it and play with his emotions to manipulate him, it backfired and the man was determined, along with infuriated by the name of his late wife.

There are some of those human SPECTRE armed guards roaming around outside his own and one by one he killed them, then disposing the bodies. They are unworthy of being vampires and perhaps he can perform experiments on their remains later, he considers this not a team-up between him and Mr. Bond, only he isn't helping him, only himself and all that matters is getting his families estate back no matter what. It did occur to him, what SPECTRE is planning to do.

James Bond had used the tunnel to get to the basement of the mansion, a foul odor is around that has the stench of death is every where. Turning on a flash light to see his way around he came upon a coffin, he suspected it belongs to the vampire Barnabas and it is open already. He then placed a couple of objects around and pressed on until he came upon a flight of stairs leading up, he slowly walked up and took a peek in which voices are heard in the background, two armed men had walked by each other.

He took his opportunity to slip pass the guards and head into a room for it look totally bizarre like a regular torture chamber, but a closer look to see it is not in which it is some kind of old style pleasure room, James then heard footsteps and hid nearby as one of the armed guards walked in, then getting behind the guard in which he took him down fast and has him at gun point.

"I am going to ask you once," growled Bond "Who is in charge here and where is Ernest Stavros Blofeld?"

"I don't know where number one is," said the guard "I heard he has gone nuts, but my boss Marius Domingue is here and we came with 500 men, only now we are down to 200 as this goddamn place is weird,"

"What is he planning," snarled Bond "Tell me now,"

"We just finished construction of a heat-seeking missile," said the guard "The target is to shoot down the British Prime Minister's plane in retaliation for some Bond guy killing off SPECTRE agents, that is all I know as the plane is suppose to fly over in a few hours above this place,"

It would explain a few things why they are here and not explain they had loss a lot of people in owning this place, the mansion itself is a mystery and he was about to kill him, until a creek like noise is heard from a pirate like treasure trunk that opened up.

_Feed me_

_Feed me_

_Feed me_

Wordlessly James Bond throws the guard into the trunk and slowly the trunk eats him fully, and then lets out a loud _Burping_ sound as the trunk closed and Bond walked out quietly, but not before hearing the words.

_Thank you_

Marius Domingue was not having a good time in this place and will be glad to leave as he had about 500 men and is now down to 150, considering how bizarre this place is and it will be an hour or so until the British prime ministers plane flies overhead of the mansion, if successful it will send a message to the British government to get James Bond to stop being rogue. The missile is ready as he has several guards in the main room with him; they had constructed a launch pad for the missile to rise up into the roof by making a series of holes in each floor.

He kept the men in line and read the diary of someone called Barnabas Collins in some past adventures some of them are out of this world, or made no sense or completely bizarre, he kept the men in line as well and has plans for a quick escape route, he tossed the diary into the fire place as it burns brightly and then the fire from the fire place engulfed a few of the men quickly, reducing them to ash. Losses are expected, and he was glad James Bond didn't know about this operation or it would be a blood bath.

Elsewhere James Bond moved quietly and swiftly like the wind, along the way he had killed several guards and hiding the bodies, he also took out objects from a backpack as it has timers on them, the mansion is large and most of the time he sticks to the shadows, he then found an old style phone in one of the rooms and made a phone call as he dialed a number and a voice is heard on the other line.

" _Yes_ ," said the man

"Sir, contact the PM's people and change course to avoid Collinsport air space and go around it," said Bond quietly "SPECTRE plans to shoot the plane down,"

" _Understood commander_ ," said M

There is a click, the phone call is ended, but Bond isn't done yet as he dialed another number and then a female voice is heard on the other line.

" _Speak_ ," said the female

"It's me," said Bond "Go to Collinsport there is a vampire there,"

" _Got it_ ," said the female who growled

The phone call had ended and placed the same object he had been placing in key parts of the mansion, now he headed to the kitchen for he had overheard one of the guards about cooking dinner for all of them, moving like a ninja he took a peek in the kitchen as several armed people are there and are making food, it seems this mansion has a gas main connected here and the oven looked brand new which it is perfect for him and then Bond throws a gas grenade upon the feet of the guards.

Drawing out his silencer he fired with swift precision and deadly accuracy, as all his shots are kill shots and the bodies lay on the floor of the kitchen, walking on by he turned on the oven full blast and opened it up to let the gas escape, also putting a timer like object in the middle of the kitchen and then moving on, he heard that Domingue's is in the main room with about a dozen armed men.

James silently killed guards left and right in getting to the main room as the element of surprise is the key in this matter, sure he can go guns-a-blazing like some American cowboy, but no he is better off catching them off guard and taking them out. Then finally he is near the main room as there are many guards there and so is Domingue with some kind of missile with a small launcher as there is a square like hole in the ceiling that leads upwards into the sky. He hides behind a suit of armor and glares at the target.

Guarding are patrolling in the main room, and watching for any sudden movements despite their people being killed by supernatural forces, slowly James grabs a spear that the suit of armor is holding, he takes out of his pocket a few stun grenades and now he is ready. First he throws the stun grenades at the main room and land at their feet that catches them by surprise and explode, then James throws the spear right at Dominque. Finally the spear strikes the chest of the man and it goes right throw him and is pinned to the wall.

Bond then fires quickly in which he is out numbered, but not outgunned one-by-one they fall and had to reload, but quickly does so in taking out the last guard in the main room until he is left and Dominque is dying from his wound, he tried to reach for his gun, but Bond fired a shot in the shoulder and glared at him coldly.

"Where is Blofeld," snarled Bond

"Go to hell Mister Bond," said Dominque

"You first," said Bond

He shoots the man in the forehead and so James put his gun away, all is quiet, dead quite as he went to the missile and reprogrammed it for a new target, then putting an object nearby with some timer that looked like an old style alarm clock. The job is done; he didn't care what happened to the rest and headed to the front door as he walked out of the place

Barnabas Collins can smell the stench of death emulating from inside his family mansion, it would seem Mr. Bond completed his task and if there are any survivors he will kill the rest, as for the bodies itself. He will perform experiments on for disrespecting him and his families place. Then he watched as the front door opened and Mr. Bond stepped out as the man is heading towards the vehicle that is parked not to far away.

The immortal vampire strode to where the man's vehicle as Barnabas is happy with joy as those foolish humans are dead and his place is his as he watched Bond get into the vehicle and sit in the drivers seat to start up the vehicle, he then came out of the shadows and stood near the drivers side window.

"I give you my thanks Mr. Bond," said Barnabas "Not like you needed my help, now the place is mine again. You may go now; you have outlived your usefulness to me,"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said Bond

Then James Bond drives away, while Barnabas stands there and watched him drive away. He then smiled and turned around, he slowly walked to the mansion and headed inside by shutting the doors, he could smell some humans inside and will kill them. Now he is basking in his own glory of this place and no one will take it away from him again, he noticed the leader of these SPECTRE people is dead and is next to some sort of weapon…..a missile, humans would call them and a ticking sound is heard as well.

It was a mess, but he will clean it up later and oh how he missed this place, suddenly the missile streaks upwards and it passed through several holes made on each floor until it is in the sky and he noticed the ticking noise is near him, he found the object as it is one of those bell alarm clocks. Why would this be here? The alarm goes off at the same time the missile a heat seeker comes back down upon the building…..Barnabas realized he had been played and laughed for everything goes dark.

**THOOOM**

The explosion had been heard all around in which debris had fallen everywhere the epic center of the explosion came from the Collinwood Mansion, or what's left of it. The mansion had been destroyed tons of debris is where once the proud mansion stood, smoke and fire can also can be seen all around. However the town's people dared not go there, even the local police and fire stayed away.

Within the debris a hand reaches out in which someone or some thing is still alive or undead for that matter, a snarling sound is heard. Then Barnabas Collins rises from the debris, burned and his clothes are torn, he looked lived and furious, no it cannot be his home, his place is done. How dare James Bond do this and on this day he has made a terrible enemy.

"Oh Mr. Bond, it is not over between us," said Barnabas "You took my place, perhaps I will take England from you …..mark my words you will pay for this."

"I think not," said a woman from behind him

"And who might you be,' asked Barnabas

"A destroyer of your kind," said the woman

"Really," said Barnabas "I have dealt with vampire hunters before, however I can smell you are not human,"

"I am a day walker," said woman with a snarl

"How invigorating a half-breed filth," said Barnabas "Tell me before I kill you, what is your-"

Before he could say more the woman spring into act quickly and takes out a stake, then stabs the chest of Barnabas for he struggles to live, but knowing a stake through the heart of the vampire can kill, it did. The body falls to the ground as the woman stands over him and the sun begins to rise over the horizon, the body of Barnabas evaporates into dust by being exposed to the sunlight.

"Mina Harker," said Mina

Mina Harker then walked away in which the sunlight is at her back and headed elsewhere.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	14. Shadow of Revenge

**AN:** Lamont Cranston will be his alter ego and the likeness of Alec Baldwin from the 1994 movie The Shadow

* * *

Chapter: fourteen

**Shadow Of Revenge**

* * *

**New York City, New York, USA**

Darkened but cloudy skies are seen overhead within his major American the statue of Liberty standing tall on Liberty Island that symbolizes freedom to the free

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city would put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here. Would people think that New York City is quiet on this night?

No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime.

It's roughly before midnight. To some it's a chance to get a long night sleep, but to others the night is still young as in anything can happen at any time. The crisp air blew through the city. It has an odor like an industrial smell worn like cheap perfume.

A suited man is running on the streets at night, he looked battered and bruised with his suit torn. He tripped over trash cans, while running towards central park. Once the man got to the park he felt like he was alone.

Sweat poured down his brow, he is catching his breath and thought he is safe, a fog started to roll in and then laughter echoed in the background, the man draws out his gun and pointed the weapon in all directions.

"Running away from something Mr. Alexander," echoed the voice "Arson is not your specially, but murder and kidnapping is."

"What? Gasped the man.

"You think I didn't know." Bellowed the voice. "I always know."

"It wasn't me I swear..." Yelled the man

"And a lair too," spoke the voice "I know what lurks in the hearts of evil men...like you because I know."

"The Shadow knows." Spoke the voice and then laughed in the background.

"You think I fear you," screamed the man "I ran away from someone scarier than you."

The man fired his gun in all directions as shells of bullets dropped to the ground, the laugher continued until the man known as Alexander ran out of bullets and threw his gun at nothing only for him to be hit by blur of some sorts.

He tried to punch the blur only to miss over and over. This blur landed several hits to the body and face, until he is grabbed by the collar and pinned against a lamp post.

The figure shows up in front of him, his gloved hands grip his collar. The figure is dressed in black with a cape and hat, his lower face is covered by a red scarf. His eyes are locked right at the man's eyes.

"Scarier than I," replied the Shadow "I will show you fear," he growled.

"I-I-If, I talk," stuttered the man "I am a d-d-dead man."

"Death will be at least of your worries," spoke the Shadow.

"N-N-Number...one went too far." He stuttered some more "He-h-h is on a rampage...b-be-beware of..."

**BANG!**

A single shot echoed in the background from out of no where, The Shadow ducked for cover quickly, but he witnessed the criminal known as Alexander was shot right in the head. Blood splattered all over the ground.

The Shadow got up and pulled out his guns from his holsters, like an old Western cowboy. Looking around he found and saw nothing. Then he looked down at the criminal his life is fading away.

"Beware of what," asked the Shadow

"SPECTRE." Spoke the man with his last dying breath.

The Shadow withdrew his guns back into his holsters and off in the distance police sirens are heard and getting closer. He has more questions than answers, he left the scene. Unknown to him a pair of eyes can see him through a scope of a sniper rifle. A man stands there on a rooftop, some distance away.

* * *

"Oh! I could kill you," muttered the man "However you were not the target."

The trencoated man disassembles his sniper rifle into pieces and takes out shiney bullets that look like they're made of gold and put the pieces into a silver brief case. Then he closed the brief case and exited the rooftop of the building.

Thirty minutes later the man walked out of the elevator of the building and is in the lobby area. He headed to the box pay phones and walked inside one of them, he shuts the door and dialed a number, he waited for an answer from his employer.

Then it picked up and female voice speaks to him on the other line.

"Mr. Alexander is dead," spoke the assassin

_"Good work, Mr. Scaramanga,"_ spoke the female " _Your money will be transferred to your Swiss bank account."_

"As I expected to be," Scaramanga nodded "Now I have a previous engagement elsewhere."

" _Wait...we do have." Spoke the woman, but she is cut off by him_

"No," replied Scaramanga "I have another job to get to and what I heard about your little organization trying to kill one man is pathetic. I don't work for the KGB anymore, Brunt so do remember that...goodbye."

Fransisco Scaramanga hung up the phone and exited the telephone both. He calmly strolled out of the lobby and is now on the streets of New York City.

Then he hailed for a cab and the yellow taxi cab opened the door, sitting inside and closed the door.

"Where to pal," asked the cab driver

"Airport." Replied Fransisco

The cab leaves the area.

* * *

**Spectre base: Somewhere overseas**

Irma Brunt was annoyed at Fransisco's remark about being called _Pathetic_ to kill just one man. However she let that slide and had already transferred the funds to Fransisco's Swiss Bank account.

Many attempts to kill James Bond had failed in the past, and now he is more formable than ever. Why? Because his wife is dead and number one had killed her. She drove the car. Number one thought by the death of Bond's wife it would break him.

He was wrong!

It made him enraged and insane by foiling plots, killing SPECTRE agents, destroying bases. Certain people tried to stop Bond only to fail and Intelligence agencies are too afraid to do anything about it.

Perhaps it would of been best to not kill Bond's wife at all. Irma could of suggested that before they killed her, but she kept her mouth shut as she feared number one. Right now day by day number one's metal state is not in his right mind.

Irma walked past the numerous of armed guards. She headed to Blofeld's room, he spends most his time there or rarely in the board room. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked first and then entered his room.

Blofeld is there sitting in his seat, along with petting his cat that is now has pink fur. She suspected that he didn't like the cat hair color one bit.

"Mr. Alexander is dead," she speaks to Blofeld.

"Good, good." Nodded Blofeld "You think pink is the perfect color for my pet, the last pet of mine didn't like the green."

"I don't know." Replied Brunt

"Ah, nevermind." He speaks to her "And what of Mr. Bond? Is he dead yet."

"No," said Brunt sharply "But there was a sighting of the Shadow."

"Pawns are part of the game," chuckled Blofeld "Oh...games such lovely games and he the Shadow will be the pawn."

He feeds his cat a dead fish, the cat sniffed it and chomps down on the dead fish. However it wasn't long before the cat puked it all over Blofeld's shoes. He picked the cat up by its neck and threw it at the wall.

The cat slammed hard upon the wall, it twitched a bit and slowly got up. Blofeld draws out his gun and fired at the cat, killing it on the spot.

"Filthy creature, I want another cat." He snarled "Margo Lane should be the bait, have our agents capture her and while your at it clean up this mess."

"Right," nodded Brunt

She left to carry out the order.

* * *

**The Shadow's headquarters**

Lanmont Cranston alias the Shadow sat upon his chair in his Shadow base. He pondered on the name of SPECTRE, which he has never heard about, an unknown assassin killed the criminal Alexander and the criminal himself!

He seemed to be afraid of someone else, his agents reported that the warehouse the criminal had fled from was burned to the ground and bodies were found. Witnesses reported hearing a name being yelled out, but what they did not know who's name it was.

Could it be a pattern.

Anything is possible.

Then an image shows on screen one of his top agents.

"Report." He commanded

"Our agents found out the name SPECTRE means Special Executive, Counter-Terrorism, Revenge, Extortion."

"Interesting," mused Lanmont "Anything else!"

"There appears to be a connection to a rogue agent from the British secret service." Spoke the man.

"Name?" Asked Lanmont

"Unknown, he is a British double-O." Spoke the man "According to our agent Miss Goodnight, this is a picture we have of him."

The screen shows the face of a man he has not seen before. It does show how dangerous he looks. The screen switched back to the top agent.

"Has the rogue agent been spotted." Wondered Cranston

"Negative sir," spoke the man "Word is the criminal underworld is afraid to show itself in public or commit any crimes."

"So, they must be afraid of this rogue agent and is working with SPECTRE to eliminate the competition." Wondered Lanmont out loud "We can't have that, now can we."

The top agent is handed a note and reads it, then looks at the boss.

"Sir," spoke the man "There is a situation the rogue agent has been spotted."

"Where," Asked Lanmont?

"Cypress Hill, cemetery Brooklyn." Answered the man

"Too far away to do anything," replied Lanmont "Report anything else our agents find."

"Yes, sir." Nodded the top agent.

The image upon the screen vanished and the Shadow is left to wonder why this rogue agent would be there.

* * *

**Cypress Hills cemetery, Brooklyn New York**

"Where is Ernst...Stavro...Blofeld." screamed the voice that has a flawless British accent that echoed in the graveyard.

Bodies of suited men armed with automatic weapons lay dead upon the grounds of the graveyard, blood splattered all over the place and fires raged upon certain spots of the graveyard.

Cars were wrecked by timed explosives, which debris are scattered all over the place. A suited man tried to run, but a stray shot rang out and he is shot in the kneecap. He gasped in pain as he held onto his knee.

"Don't you have any decientcy," the injured man yelled back "It's a goddamn funeral you asshole."

The injured man looked up at the man with a gun, smoke steamed up from the barrel of the weapon. His eyes are ice cold and his facial expression looks like he is very pissed off with little sleep to go with.

"Where is Blofeld" growled Bond?

"I-I-swear to God." Yelled the injured man "I don't know, you bastard."

Wordlessly James Bond kicked him in the face that broke the nose of the injured man.

"Liar," yelled Bond

"Number one is crazy," spoke the injured man "If we make a..."

**Bang**

Bond fired his gun, shooting the mobster right in the heart and killing him where he lies upon a gravestone.

"Useless," he snarled

James puts his gun away back into it's holster that is hidden within his suit. He slowly walked away into the opposite direction in the graveyard. He is fumming in anger in not finding what he is looking for.

Another useless dead end, he stepped over the bodies of the bodyguards of the dead mobster family that they were guarding. His suit is torn and he sweating a bit from his brow, he won't give up or rest until Blofeld is found.

Then and only then James will kill him with his two bare hands as he can picture that in his mind. Tracy will be avenged, no matter the cost or whatever it takes.

He must endure.

He must continue.

His happiness died, when Tracy died.

"Never again," he wispered under his breath.

Then he walked onward seeking what he wants. Revenge. Back at the carnage of where a gun fight had occurred. One of the Shadow's agents found a grisly scene of what has transpired.

The rogue agent was spotted nearby. Could this one man had done this? She decided to report back and give the details to the Shadow.

* * *

**The Colbalt club, two days later**

Cranston Lanmont alias the Shadow spent two nights looking for this rogue agent. It was reported by one of his agents that he had attacked funeral of a dead mobster and killed them all.

The Shadow never considered doing that, why you ask? Even he is respectful to dead criminals. After that there were no other sightings the rogue agent.

Lanmont decided to take a break and enjoy the night on the town. He had just arrived and waited for his girlfriend Margo Lane to show up, he owed her another date and she is an agent of his. He stands at the entrance of the club.

A cab pulls up and stepping out of the taxi cab, looking beautiful as ever. Margo Lane and she wore a sily red dress, with blue heeled shoes. He couldn't help, but stare at her as if time had stood still.

True happiness it is.

Suddenly a unmarked van pulled up and masked men stormed out of the van. They grabbed Margo Lane, putting a hood over her head and tossing her into the van.

"Hey stop." Yelled Lanmont.

He ran towards them, but two of the masked men draw out automatic guns and fired at Cranston. He ducked for cover, but several bystanders where hit by weapons fire. Then the men got in the vehicle and drove away.

Lanmont got up from cover and used a whistle call. A cab came and Moe is behind the wheel. He got in and Moe drove away from the club, Cranston quickly put on the Shadow costume.

"You okay boss," asked Moe

"Yes, follow them." Answered the Shadow

Moe controls the cab to give chase to the unmarked van. It is like an obstacle course with the traffic and the Cab hit the van from behind a few times to get it off the road.

Then the masked man in the van who is in the passenger window open fired upon the taxi cab. Moe did his best to avoid the gun fire and the Shadow pulled out his gun to fire back a few shots.

A lucky shot hits the masked man who is firing the weapon at them and the passenger is injured, but the driver shows no remorse for the injured man and kicked him out of the van. He is slammed hard upon the pavement and rolls like a rag doll.

Moe avoided the incoming body and he gives chase to a side street. The van speeds up, but Moe floors it and speeds up. To catch the van, then the unmarked van passes by a backing out truck in a knick of time.

Moe tried to do same, but stopped as he slammed his foot on the breaks to avoid a collision between both vehicles.

The van got away

"Sorry boss," said Moe

"Not your fault," replied the Shadow "Head back to base, we'll find her," he growled.

The cab drives away.

* * *

**Beach Pheoumatic Transit tunnel, NYC**

**Hours later**

A single oil lamp is on inside the old train tunnel. A table and chair are in the area of the oil lamp, with a sleeping bag and an assortment of objects, like food and weapons.

Sitting in a chair, James Bond is eating a can of cooked beans and staring at the light of the oil lamp. He is laying low, until he strikes again at SPECTRE and he continues to stare at the light. Thinking of nothing, but revenge.

It's quiet, too quiet. He prefers it that way. Only thing that was heard is a dripping off water in which it echoed in the background and suddenly a footstep is heard behind him. He draws out his gun, aiming at who is coming towards him.

"What now" snarled Bond?

"Relax James," spoke Felix "It's me."

"Well, what" Spoke Bond?

"A body of a SPECTRE agent was found dead on the street," replied Felix "Was involved in a kidnapping of Margo Lane."

"Rumor is, she is an agent of the Shadow." Bond speaks to him

"Damn really," said Felix "Well I got a tip, she was being held in an old building in the Bronx."

"Trap no less," growled Bond

"You going." Asked Felix.

"Yes, now get out." Replied Bond

Felix wordlessly backway and left, he almost stepped on a rat as he was leaving.

* * *

**Cranston Manor**

Lamont is pacing back and forth in worrying about his love Margo Lane. He had his agents look for clues to where she maybe, by any means. He knows he will find her and seek justice to the ones who had taken her.

A note had come by mail and he reads it. A tip to where she is and he felt this was a trap. He best be prepared and headed out of the Manor to the cab where Moe is sitting in the driver's seat.

Lamont gave the location to Moe in where she maybe at and on route he donned the Shadow costume. He is bringing Justice to the ones that had taken her.

* * *

**Old Bronx building, The Bronx NYC**

The building itself looks like an abandoned library a fitting place to learn and not want to be found. Armed guards patrolled the grounds and at the moment one of them unzipped his pants to take a leak in the bushes.

Only for a piece of cloth to cover his mouth to muffle the scream as a sharp blade stabs the guard in the back. James quickly hides the body and walks quietly further in on the grounds. He leans against the wall of the library.

A guard passed by him and didn't notice he is there. James comes from behind and used a fiber wire around the neck of the guard and the guard tried to gasp, but suffocated to death and he layed the body against the wall.

Another guard wondered what that noise was and went over to investigate, before he could yell out intruder. James threw a knife at the guard and it lodges right between the eyes. He dies on the spot.

After that James slowly opened the window and quietly sneaked on inside. Was he the only one here to rescue Margo Lane? No, however they are unaware of each other being here.

Moe parked the car nearby and the Shadow got out. He can see two guards at the front entrance and one standing on the balcony of the library. He dashed to one spot to another, until he is close by.

He could scare them, but no. They could kill Margo and has to be quick about this and became a blur that knocked the two guards who were guarding the front entrance.

The other guard on the balcony, looked down to see the fellow guards laying on the ground. He tried to yell, but a rope wrapped around his neck and the Shadow pulled him down. The guard chashed hard upon the concrete ground, he will live.

After that The Shadow sneaked on inside by slowly opening the front door to let himself in.

On the second floor of the library, Margo Lane is tied to a chair and gagged from the mouth. She watched as two guards drop to the floor by being shot by silent shots. Is the Shadow here, is her boyfriend Cranston come to save her.

It isn't him.

It's someone else.

The mysterious man unties and takes the gag off of her mouth. James placed his fingers on his mouth to indicate to be quiet and Margo touched him upon his arm.

What she saw, by way of her powers is flashes of images, along with emotions of anger and sadness. She shook it off and is helped to head downstairs to get out.

The Shadow had taken down the last guard on the first floor, they're not dead, but have injuries and broken bones. He will have the police pick them up and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Someone shows up.

Not a guard.

The rogue agent, the nameless man and it's time to install fear in the heart of this evil man. James Bond had come down stairs and was expecting a welcome committee, nothing at all. Then laugher is heard in the background.

"Terrorism and kidnapping," spoke the Shadow "You think I wouldn't know, your gulty of many crimes nameless man. I will soon know your name."

"I know the hearts of evil men like you," he continued to speak "The Shadow..."

"Cut that spooky bullshit," growled Bond.

Then James tossed several flash bang grenades at the area he heard the voice and exploded. A loud bang is heard and struggling to see, Bond saw a person standing at the window and the Shadow is also struggling to see.

James ran quickly at the Shadow, he braced himself and both of them crash out of a window. Both of them now are in the yard of the library and stare at each other for a moment.

"Betrayal of ones country does not bold well for you," speaks the Shadow.

Then Bond landed a roundhouse kick to the face of the Shadow and he stumbled back, then confused the man's senses by moving about. He hit Bond a few times and James managed to grab the Shadow's arm and judo tossed him over.

Quickly the Shadow landed on his feet, but is met with a right cross to the jaw and a left hook to the body. The Shadow moved back a bit, studying the man's movements.

"You think this is about betraying ones country," yelled Bond.

"Evil men like you do it for money." Replied the Shadow

"Spare me that garbage," growled Bond

They draw out their guns at the same time, three shots are fired and all three knock the guns out of their hands. Then a full scale brawl happened between the two, it went on for a bit and both are breathing heavily.

"Justice will always win in the end," replied Shadow

"You hide behind a mask Cranston or Kent Allard or whatever you call yourself." Snarled Bond "Ask me this question. What would you do if Margo Lane was killed?"

"Trying to figure how I know you," his eyes glared at him like daggers "It was only a matter of time before I come across you."

The Shadow paused to consider his words in thought only to be hit by the man.

"Would you seek revenge."

"Would you want justice"

The Shadow blocked a few hits, but Bond kept on hitting him again and again.

"What would you do, if your only happiness was killed in a blink of an eye."

"I." Said the Shadow "I don't know."

"Answer me," bellowed Bond "What would you do? Tell me! What would you do if I killed Margo Lane, which I would stoop so low in doing so."

The Shadow could tell this man has passion in his voice in a form of rage and is living in hell because of that loss.

"WHERE IS THE JUSTICE FOR ME." enraged Bond

They we're about to brawl again, but Margo Lane stood between them.

"Stop both of you." She shouted.

"Margo stay out of this." Said the Shadow.

"No, if you love me stand down," she speaks to her lover and turned to Bond "If you care anything for her, stand down."

The Shadow stands down and James Bond paced back and forth in annoying anger, his fists are shaking and breathing harder.

"I saved your lovers life be great full for that Cranston," growled Bond "Heart of the evil man my ass."

"What did you mean by her," Shadow turned to Margo

"Trust me," Margo spoke sadly

"I do," replied Shadow "Show me."

Margo placed her hand on her lover's shoulder, he sees images and flashes including the man sobbing over a woman, gun shots are on her body and the image of just married. Cranston shook it off and it made sense now.

If anything happened to Margo he would of done the same thing. Is he capable of such an act and the mysterious man seeks justice. Is resolve is clear the Shadow will not interfer in this man's brand of justice.

"Go, leave." Said the Shadow sadly "Good luck in finding justice."

"Justice will be done," snarled Bond "Once I kill him with my bare hands."

"Will you ever find happiness again." Margo spoke to Bond.

Margo Lane and the Shadow watch as the mysterious man walked away in snarling and mumbling to him. They felt sorry for him, he is truely alone in seeking justice and Cranston hoped it would never happened to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	15. Part: One No Saints

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: fifteen

**Part.One No saints**

* * *

**United Kingdom: Location Unknown**

Simon Templar had just finished his meal for he had been informed by his ally Poppy that they have a new job hired by an employer to take down a rogue British agent, he wiped his mouth as he keeps himself proper and clean. Then he takes the folder that Poppy had put on the table and examined the file on the man, not much to go with in which a photo is shown, but no name as he found it be mysterious.

Although he is British himself, he acts more independent and only cares about making money or getting it from criminals, he pondered what if a rogue agent like him had money which alone would satisfied his curiosity, then Poppy came back as Simon wanted him to who was the client to hire them to take down the rogue agent. He has sources of his own and always stayed one step ahead of Chief Inspector Claude Teal. The man had been chasing after him for years.

He felt like he was Jean Valjean from the Victor Hugo book Les Misérables, going after the rogue agent is one thing, but finding him is another and knows this mysterious man won't be out in the open, as Simon pondered as in why would this man go rogue. In the end it doesn't matter, in which the Saint will do the job he is hired to do.

"Boss I did some checking on the client who hired you to do the job," said Poppy

"Oh, and what did you find out," said Simon

"According to what I found her name is Irma Brunt and she works for the KGB, but within the KGB," said Poppy "She works for a branch that eliminates spies called SMERSH,"

"The cold war rages on," said Simon "Interesting, anything else,"

"No, that is all I got and no name on the guy were suppose to take down," said Poppy "You got a plan boss,"

"Well if the KGB wants this rogue agent gone," said Simon "Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone,"

"I don't get it," said Poppy

"I mean we steal from the KGB and the rogue agent," said Simon "As it has come to my attention that a casino in Montenegro, which the KGB uses it as a money laundering operation to fund certain operations that the CIA doesn't want to know about,"

"Oh I get it," said Poppy "We spread the word that Irma Brunt is hiding out in Montenegro, which would the rogue agent goes there…"

"Indeed," nodded Simon "Now I suggest you make the necessary arraignments for me to go there,"

"On it boss," said Poppy "But what about the Chief Inspector who is still looking for you,"

"One thing at a time my friend," said Simon

Poppy nodded as he went to work right away as Simon got up from his seat in which once his friend has done what he needed to ask he will be on his way to Montenegro, to him this will be fun and dangerous to steal from the KGB and the rogue agent. A interesting challenge to say the least and rarely he gets one.

* * *

**Montenegro,**

**Two days later**

A lone silver colored car crossed the boarder into Montenegro and the sun slowly rises over the horizon, James Bond had a déjà vu like feeling in which it was many years ago he was here in the late 50's on an important mission that established himself as an double-0-agent to be taken seriously.

AN: I am using the events of the Bond movie Casino Royal in the 1950's instead of 2006, but with almost the same events and characters, along with the book.

It all started after going after a bomb maker in which then the trail lead to a man named Le Chiffre, who worked for SMERSH in money laundering under the cloud of a high stakes card game in Casino Royal, of course he first met Felix there and that traitorous bitch Vesper, whom he loved at first, but James learned a harsh lesson that day in knowing who to trust and who not to trust, which carried on to this very day

So he is back here again as he is using the cover of a Canadian playboy millionaire to be at the casino and heard there is a card game tournament going on, but that is not the only reason. No, no, rumor has it Irma Brunt is hiding there and that spurred him into anger, if she is there so is Blofeld. Of course he knows the KGB is using the casino to fund certain operations that people don't want to know about.

He wondered what René Mathis is up to these days as he had heard the man retired from the French secret service DGSE. Then out of the corner of his eye, a car is coming behind him and someone is behind the wheel beeping the horn, so Bond moved out of the way to slow down and then the car stops in which he recognized the man behind the wheel as it is indeed Mathis.

"Been a long time since you been here," said Mathis

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," said Bond with a growl

"Still angry over the loss of Vesper," said Mathis

"Hell no, that traitorous bitch can rot in hell for all I care," snarled Bond "I am after someone else, now if you don't mind get out of my way,"

"I've heard rumors of some British agent had gone rogue, I am pondering if it's you," said Mathis "I maybe retired, but I still hear things,"

"Whatever you heard it's none of your god damn business," said Bond "Where I go, I go alone….get out of my way,"

Bond drives away leaving Mathis to wonder what happened to his old friend, he looked determined focused and very, very angry. Surely it must be from what happened to Vesper, but no he could be wrong and it could be completely something else. Almost as if he lost something important in his life and could investigate the matter, but no. Out of respect to his old friend he will stay out of his way and help from a distance, just like old times, but the cold war is still in effect.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	16. Part; Two No Saints

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Sixteen

**Part.Two No saints**

* * *

**Montenegro**

Montenegro is as beautiful as ever, but right now he didn't give a damn about the look or view. He is in no mood to play games right now, sure he liked this kind of situation and setting, but he is more determined to one thing and one thing alone kill Blofeld. James does not believe in rumors and the rumor was that Irma Brunt is here, the KGB doesn't know that Brunt defected a long time ago according to the few SPECTRE agents he interrogated. The car arrived at the same location and the same place, Casino Royal.

He had to admit the place has not changed a bit despite being a money laundering front for the KGB, stepping out of the vehicle he had his bags taken to his room and checked himself in under an alias name, the big breasted front desk clerk smiled at him and he didn't not return the favor as he just scowled at her and then takes the key to his room, heading to the elevator he walked past a man holding a news paper.

Simon Templar has been watching and waiting who would show up and it seems his target is here, this is good as he can get to work once the tournament starts, he noticed the target looked rather focused and determined for some reason. Perhaps Irma Brunt considering he was the one who spread the rumor that she is here, but knows it is not true. He will hang out a bit longer as the tournament will begin soon, killing two birds with one stone. Taking down a rogue agent and stealing money from the KGB, in which why some people call him the saint.

James Bond went inside his hotel room and gave the bell hop a tip, and then he is now alone to do what he pleases as he locked the door and took out a small object to check for bugs or listening devices, it is a common habit for a spy like him to do so. He checked the phone and all the corners, including the cracks and under the bed, the bathroom, the toilet and just about everywhere in the room. He isn't paranoid, just very, very careful at times due to his line of work

It is clean and clear, then there is a knock at the door and pulled out his gun, as he took a peek at the peek whole and sighed. Mathis is there and James wondered what does the man want now, withdrawing his gun he opened the door and allowed the man to walk inside, not like him needed or want his help, but it doesn't hurt to hear what he has to say as the former French intelligence agent is holding a folder as well.

"What is it now," said Bond

"That was very rude of you to drive off like that," said Mathis

"Yeah and," growled Bond

"Whatever it is, you must let it go," said Mathis

"Is there a reason why you are here or to waste my time," said Bond

"No time wasted, information the players of the game," said Mathis "I also checked on a rumor about Irma Brunt is here, it's not true…..but the head of the KGB will be inspecting this casino,"

"General Gogal aye, interesting," said Bond "Anything else,"

Mathis puts the folder on the table as he takes out a lot of pictures of people who will be at the tournament, James went over to examine the photos as one phone caught his attention.

"I have seen this man's face before," said Bond "From police files,"

"Name," said Mathis

"Simon "The saint" Templar," said Bond "A modern day robin hood who steals from criminals, I am not surprised he is in on the rumor," he continued to speak "He probably was hired by Brunt, which gives me an idea. Mathis contact Claud Eustace Teal and spread the word about a Saint being here."

"Very well, but what are you going to do," said Mathis

"As the American's put it best, time to blow this popsicle stand," said Bond

"I don't follow," said Mathis "Are you going to the tournament,"

"No, but you will be going in my place," said Bond "I hope it is not hard for you,"

"No, it's going to be one of those days….ugh fine," said Mathis

* * *

**Simon Templars room**

Simon went back to his room to do what he wanted as it will be a couple of hours before the tournament begins, so he calmly sat in his seat and sipped a cool drink everything is falling into place, soon it will be time to take down someone and make some money at the same time. He loved the irony of that.

* * *

**Scotland Yard London**

An overweight Caucasian male slammed the phone down, as he wasn't angry, but happy. He just got a tip that Simon Templar is in Montenegro as Claud Eustace Teal will head there even now as he just booked a flight, he spits out his gum and leaves his office.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	17. Part: Three No Saints

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Seventeen

**Part.Three No saints**

* * *

**Montenegro** **: Casino hotel**

The card game will start shortly as almost all the players are in place as Simon Templar leaned against the bar and sipped a cold drink; he wanted to see if the target will show up as the man is a mystery to him besides being a rogue agent. Simon wanted to match wits with the man who had gone rogue for reasons he did not understand, however a job is a job for the Saint and he will make some money along the way.

Mathis had come into the room in which he can see all the high end card players are here including the one called Simon Templar; Mathis had sent a tip to a man known as Claud Eustace Teal a man who works for Scotland yard according to his sources Teal has been after Templar for years and is now acting representative for James for mysterious reasons has a plan, what that is he did not know, perhaps blow the hotel up and have it blamed on someone else.

The KGB would not like that one bit and go after the person responsible, it is always best not to corner a fox, because the fox has tricks up its sleeve to make an escape and Mathis has had his share in playing cards before, sometimes he won and sometimes he lost. Knowing James is a master at certain games like cards; he won a lot and lost only a few, he noticed his friend's eyes are full of rage as if something tragic happened to him. Losing Vesper was bad, but his rage is even worse and checked his watch as it is time to play the game. Where is James Bond?

That answer is very simple, he had infiltrated the hotel and disguised himself as a hotel worker whom in fact is or was an undercover KGB agent and he disposed the body in the trunk of Simon Templar's car he had found. The master spy is in no mood to play a card game with a lot of money on the line, a long time ago he would of enjoyed playing it, but no, he has more pressing matters to attend to, he remembered the layout of the casino hotel to know where the vault in which they keep the money that KGB launders from.

In key locations of the hotel and away from the game that is being played, he planted explosives. Like he told Mathis he is going to blow this Popsicle stand as it is an American saying that made no sense at all, and along the way he discovered Simon Templar hotel room. He planted evidence as well as in once the KGB finds out about it they will look there, and then he discovered a wall near the vault right near a storage closet where Janitors go to clean, heading inside the closet he planted another bomb set a timer to a certain countdown and then left.

As an hour rolled along the game is getting interesting as a lot of money is on the table, which it isn't much as Mathis had seen a lot more than this and across from the table is Simon Templar who wondered why the rogue agent didn't show up, according to his representative he came down with a case of food poisoning and had went to the hospital for treatment, such lousy luck for that to happen, but anyway the game is interesting.

* * *

**Outside the casino hotel**

Claud Eustace Teal had rushed to get to this area and tried to get in touch with certain law enforcement that the criminal known as Simon Templar is here, but instead it drew the ire of the KGB in fact the head of the KGB is visiting the hotel, he had heard of this man's reputation as stern and tough. His name is General Gogol and once he met the man, then things started to get done as he explained all about Simon Templar in the limo ride to the hotel under heavy escort.

"My country has a vast interest in this hotel due to one defector rumored to be here, Irma Brunt," said Gogol

"I don't know who that is, but I know Simon Templar, where there is money, there is him," said Teal "I'd say it's Simon's plan in a form of a distraction,"

"We shall see Mr. Teal," said Gogal "Be for warn if he does anything to harm the best interests of my country, he will rot for the rest of his life in a place I will send him too,"

"As long as he is behind bars, I don't care," said Teal "I want to see it myself."

Stepping out of the limo the hotel manager greeted Gogal as they both spoke in Russian about Irma Brunt and a man called Simon Templar, which he is given a description of the man and the hotel manager pointed to the car according to the description he came in, then Gogal had a couple of armed agents inspect the car and found a boy inside.

"I'll add murder to the list," said Teal

**BOOOM**

Then explosions are seen and felt in which it rocked the ground on the outside and the inside wasn't any different, it wasn't long before local police came to find out what happened.

**Inside the casino hotel**

All is quiet at first considering there is a high stakes game is going on and it is down to two people Simon and Mathis with a couple of million on the line, as they are about to show their hands, suddenly explosions rocked the hotel and knocked everything aside in the room, then everyone is ordered to evacuate the place and Simon wondered what is going on as he sneaked away to his hotel room, while Mathis had a pretty good idea and made his way out, he spotted General Gogal head of the KGB with Teal whom seemed to be waiting for Templar to show up.

Simon on the other hand was confused, what is bomb making equipment in his hotel room and for a moment he had to figure it out, as he closed the door, however seconds later there is a large pound at the door as armed men pointed their weapons at him, Simon mad a run for the window as he braced himself by crashing and falls out until finally landing in a large garbage bin as he climbed himself out as the armed men are speaking in Russian, he had to get to his car on the double to make a daring escape.

Or so he thought, until he realized he had been set up by the rouge agent, clever very cleaver. Jogging quickly he heard a shot as it strikes his right leg as he fell to the ground and gasped in pain from the shot to the leg, he felt the bleeding from his leg, but before he could do anything else a shadow looms over him as that very rogue agent looks down at him with a sniper rifle in hand.

"Hi nice day for a walk to stretch my legs," said Simon "You can always surrender now,"

"You maybe a Saint," said Bond "But I'm not, next time don't bite off more than you can chew."

Wordlessly James judo chopped Simon in the back of the head as it knocked him out cold leaving him there to his own fate and vanished afterwards, it wasn't long before Simon was found by Teal and Gogal as he awoke to see them there with guns pointed at him.

"Would you believe it's a lovely day in the neighbor hood," said Simon

"Murder, bombings and sabotage," said Teal "Your going to have the book thrown at you,"

Gogal nodded as he ordered his men to take him away as the General has a fate for Simon Templar far more badly than death. Mathis watched from the shadows and smiled at this, in which he knows he will one day meet up with James Bond once again.

* * *

**Tangier** **Morocco**

**Mysterious villa**

It is located on the Maghreb coast at the western entrance to the Strait of Gibraltar, where the Mediterranean Sea meets the Atlantic Ocean off Cape Spartel. The town is the capital of the Tanger-Tetouan-Al Hoceima region, as well as the Tangier-Assilah prefecture of Morocco. The city's name is said to come from Tingis, the daughter of Atlas, the mythical supporter of the Heavens. However, it more likely derives from the Semitic word tigisis, meaning "harbour". Tangier is also referred to as Boughaz or nicknamed as "the bride of the north" by the Moroccans and "the door of Africa" for its particular location in the peak of the continent.

In a villa a woman is sun tanning as she is enjoying her retirement, but felt a little bored because she and her longtime partner had a lot of adventures together, although they are not married, but it would seems every man she dates thinks so and every woman he dates thinks so, she has a lot of money now and her skills have not diminished one bit, considering she maybe called to do a caper and then she hears footsteps in knowing he is here, for she did ask for a drink.

"Here is your drink," said the man

"Thank you Will," said the woman "If I had to guess was that Tarrant on the phone,"

"Well you are Modesty after all and yes it was," said Will

"What does he want," asked Modesty

"For us to come out of retirement to take down a rogue agent," said Will "Could be a challenge,"

"Just a rogue agent," said Modesty "Can't have one of those running around, sure why not,"

* * *

**Blofeld's secret base**

Irma Brunt kept on getting more and more concerned about number one's sanity, as she approached him with his lunch and found him shaving his pet cat's hair off, in which the cat then ran away and Blofeld looked at Brunt for a moment as he hadn't had much sleep.

"Report," said Blofeld

"Number 21 has contacted both Will and Modesty," said Brunt

"More pawns to the game," sneers Blofeld "Only if they knew that Gerald Tarrant has been an agent for SPECTRE all these years, it doesn't matter anyway and now I want another cat."

* * *

**To be continued?**


	18. Not so Modest

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Eighteen

**Not so modest**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

James is alone in a abandoned place as he preferred to stay under the radar, only to emerge in his search, he ate and rarely slept, he wasn't a mess, but his every thought is on killing Blofeld for the death of his wife that made his blood boil. Right now isn't even worth having a drink and just threw the glass across the room, as it shattered into pieces up impact and what remains fell on the floor.

He heard footsteps and pulled his weapon quickly as the person stands in the doorway and puts his hands up as he is startled at this, James knows who it is and Q had walked in which he is concerned for his friend and only came here to give him a few things to use.

"May I join you" said Q

"No, now go away" said Bond

"James, please" said Q "Don't kill the messenger, as M informed me of the file you got awhile ago on known SPECTRE agents, including one of them that works for the service."

"Name" said Bond with a growl.

"Gerald Tarrant" said Q

"That bloody tosser," said Bond

"Yes, M had him arrested and it was discovered that he made a phone call to Beruit."

"And" said Bond

"According to M's sources" said Q "He regularly contacts two people, Modesty Balseas and Willie Garvan"

"I heard about them" said Bond "If I had to guess Tarrant tasked them to take down a rogue agent, which it is me, but don't know my name."

"Indeed" said Q

"I'll handle them and I have an idea." Said Bond

* * *

**Melbourne, Australia**

Modesty and Willie are working together to take down a rogue agent as they decided to use lethal force to do it, Turrant gave Willie the details and passed it along to her and they did some checking to discover a sighting of the man here in the beautiful city of Melbourne and this city is a hive of activity.

According to the rumor the rogue agent is meeting at some place to meet up with some enemy agents at some location, right now they are in a car and had spent the day acting as tourists, but what they were really doing is getting a better understanding of the area, the ways in and outs.

Then finally they spotted the rogue agent going into the harbor and heading to a cargo ship, after that Modesty and Willie got out of the car and decided to follow, what they see is armed guards guarding the cargo ship and a few suited people around, but where is the rogue agent and then Willie points to the deck of the ship.

The rogue agent stands there for a moment and turns to head inside, they know this won't be easy and looked for ways to get into the ship, they found it by going underwater and are on the opposite side of the cargo ship and then they climbed along the side and found an opening, it was very convient to have it open in the first place.

It must have been one of the crew that left it open and so they were about to head further into the ship, as it felt odd that a ship this big to at least to have a crew, then they realized they walked into a trap and then a loud noise echoes all around.

**BOOM**

An explosion rocks the ship, followed by gun fire and the alarms go off, means to them something went wrong and they had to head to the deck to get off the ship before it sinks, as they dashed up to the deck and jumped off the ship as they made it to shore, only then they are caught by surprise and surrounded by armed men who are dressed in police uniforms.

"Freeze, you two are under arrest for the bombing of my governments cargo ship" said the man

"Sir we were chasing a rogue agent and last saw him going into the ship" said Willie

"No unauthorized personnel has boarded the ship, except for the crew and workers" said the man

"This must be some mistake" said Modesty "Were innocent"

"Tell it the judge, take them away" said the man

The armed men escorted Willie and Modesty to take them away as they drive off and then the both of them spotted the rogue agent, he waved his finger in shaming them and walked away. One of the officers gave Modesty at note that reads _Not so Modest are we._

Willie looked confused and Modesty knew this was well played. Days later while in jail they learned that Tarrant was arrested for treason, as they wondered if the mission was well worth it.

* * *

**New York Penthouse**

A burnet haired woman who just got out the shower and is in a bathrobe and then went to the kitchen to have a drink, then to sit down and ached a little bit she wasn't getting younger as she is pushing 50

However she isn't slowing down anytime soon and it is a relaxing time for her, but she felt alone and opened a locket as it shows a picture of a blonde haired man in a uniform, she sniffed a little bit in remembering those times.

Sipping her drink, while listening to classic music as it helped her relax and calmed her nerves, then the telephone ringed as she sighed and got up from her chair. Then went to answer it.

"Yes, what is it" said the woman with the British accent

_"Peggy we need you to come in, we have a new mission for you if you are up to it" said the man_

"All right I will be on my way" said Peggy

Then she hung up the phone and knows a woman's work or agents work is never done, as she headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	19. Part: One Old school agents

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter Nineteen

**Part: One Old school agents**

* * *

**Old SSR base: New York City**

Even today this base is being used as 49 year old agent Carter had just walked in and had recently known that SSR has been renamed Shield. Walking down the hallway as she is a respected senior agent and sees some fresh faces and some old faces she has known for many years.

She walked to the director's office and sees the head of the newly formed Shield as she recognized the hat and cigar any where as it is Dum Dum Dugan. With him is a young African-American male who she doesn't know his name. She is only called for serious missions and does not need a partner.

"Peggy welcome," said Dugan

"So you're a big shot now" said Carter

"Better than retirement," chuckled Dugan "I got a mission and oh this is our newest recruit, meet Nick Fury"

"Nice to meet you Agent Carter" said Fury "I heard many tables of yours, was it true you kissed Captain America"

Peggy frown in which sometimes people asked that and she did not mention it as young Agent Fury gulped at this and Dugan pointed him out the door, the young Agent does so and so now she stands there studying his movements

"We have a situation, we want you to handle" said Dugan

"Who or what" she asked

"A who and we want you to take down this rogue agent from British intelligence" said Dugan

Dugan shows a picture of the man, but no name and does not recognize him as she had been out of contact with British intelligence for a long time now as she is out of the loop on certain things

"Any leads or clues" said Carter

"None, so you will have to look on your own" said Dugan "However another problem had happened recently"

"What would that be?" She asked

"Armon Zola mysterious vanished" said Dugan

"Great" muttered Peggy

"Yup, he was getting into a cab in Chicago," said Dugan "But never arrived at his destination"

"We could of kept that bastard locked up" growled Peggy

"Yeah I know, but it seems Nixon was interested in him" said Dugan "Politics and all, so you better start looking"

"Oh joy this will be fun" said Carter

She took the file and walked out of the office as she nearly bumped into the young Agent Nick Fury as he wondered what was going on in the director's office, however he goes back to doing his duty.

* * *

**SPECTRE base: Location unknown**

Irma Brunt had walked in the base, but she wasn't along as two armed guards are guarding and escorting a man who had a hood on his head, in which then they head into a room in where Blofeld is eating some gold fish and a new white cat is there.

Blofeld looked like he hasn't slept in awhile as she noticed his hair is growing a little bit and then he noticed them standing there, he nodded in which it wasn't any trouble in getting this man at all and his hood is taken off.

"What is the meaning of this" said the man with the German accent "Who are you people?"

"We are not Hydra that is for sure as my organizations conquests of our own" said Blofeld "Such an important man reduced to nothing more than an errand boy"

"I am no errand boy" said the man "I am Arno Zola and hail Hydra"

"Hydra is no more and I have an offer you cannot refuse if you decide to work for SPECTRE" said Blofeld

"And if I say no" said Zola

Blofeld nodded at Brunt as she sticks a needle into the arm of Zola and injects something as the white cat meows at bit.

'You don't have a choice in the matter" said Blofeld "I assure you that is no rainbow and sunshine liquid, it is the most deadly virus known to man and I do have a cure" he continued to speak "I know of your Hydra sleeper cells hiding in Russia, the Winter Soldiers to do one thing kill this man" he shows him a picture of James Bond

"It seems I have no choice" said Zola "He is good as dead"

"You may go now" said Blofeld "Bring back a burger and fries while your at it"

Zola could tell this man is very crazy, but dangerous as he had heard of SPECTRE's reputation of their draconian style of doing things and is escorted out by the armed men with Brunt as well.

* * *

**Geneva, Switzerland: Two days later**

**After midnight**

Gun shots and explosions occurred at a old Swiss army base outside of Geneva and then four men get into a car to drive away and thought the coast was clear, then rumbling is felt upon the ground and some large machine had crashed from out of the wall, they gasp in shock at what they see.

An actual tank from World War two and it works in which they had previously thought that piece of junk didn't work at all, but it seems it did and they see the man who is driving it as it is the same man who attacked the base so brutally. These SPECTRE agents knew they were in trouble.

The one who is driving slammed his foot on the gas to pick up speed, then all of a sudden the tank fired it's main cannon as a loud sound is heard in the background, then bang as the shell from the tank had slammed into the side of the car as the vehicle with the four occupants inside rolled in the air a few times.

The car slams into the side of an empty house, three of the men were killed, but the 4th man crawled out as the tank stopped moving and the man got out of the vehicle. James Bond walked towards the man and grabbed him by the neck as he slammed him upon the wall.

"I will only ask you this" said Bond with a roar "Where is Blofeld?"

"I don't know" said the man

James hits him in the stomach a few times asking the same question over and over, as Peggy Carter had found who she had been looking for and wondered who is Blofeld is, however it does not matter as her Target is in sight.

As James had enough in interrogating the SPECTRE agent, unknown to both on a roof top a mysterious person looks into the scope of a sniper rifle and sees the target in sight, along with an additional target and she looked familiar, but from where and then he pulls the trigger in a tense moment.

**Bang!**

* * *

**To be continued?**


	20. Part: Two Old school agents

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty

**Part: Two Old school agents**

* * *

**Geneva, Switzerland**

**Bang**

As James Bond shoved the man in front of him as the man is hit in the chest as blood splattered all around in which James ducked for cover and not to far away from James. Peggy Carter did the same as well in which more shots had ranged out, but she knew these were distraction shots and stayed in cover.

The shooter himself used this as a distraction, while the other can move in for the kill, he knew the man is only a threat that had to be eliminated, the woman he saw through the scope looked familiar. His head was pounding a little bit, a name Peggy. Why did the name felt so familiar and he fired distraction shots.

James can still hear the shots, he figured these are distraction shots and so there is a partner of this sniper and the tank is near by, so if he could get to it and fire the main cannon. He could not see the sniper, but figured the shooter had the high ground, only thing that is high is the church. James made a run for it as he fired shots.

Peggy caught a glimpse of the man heading to the tank, as she was about to shoot him and heard a cat meow behind her, as she turned around to fire shots and someone had fired back at her. She spotted a female with an automatic rifle, however she did not make it out who it was and ran to a different cover.

The woman assassin remembers her past and didn't needed to be controlled, she noted Agent Carter is quick as ever for someone her age, she remains young and only to be thawed out for missions, a small price to pay and waited a long time to get at her. She will kill the other man as her soul focus is on Agent Carter.

James dodged to avoid the shots as he got in the tank, and controlled it's movements. Then loading a tank shell and then making an educated guess by aiming at the church. He pressed the button as the shell was fired out of the cannon.

The assassin who is perched on the church was firing and watched in the scope of what the man is doing and had made it in the tank, then uh-oh it fired. The assassin acted quickly to move, but the impact propelled his body backwards as he is thrown in the air, until finally crashing into a wall and debris fall on top of him.

He passed out for a moment and digs himself out, however something's wrong as his mechanical arm is damaged and is useless. The Winter Solider is in no shape to fight and stumbled out of the area, limping away and he take a glance back, in wondering if the woman is all right. Peggy is her name and why it seems familiar. He left in defeat.

Peggy Carter is in a shoot out with an assassin, she felt a little out gunned and heard no more gun shots over her head, but in the back ground the rogue agent had fired the tank at the church. She too had a feeling the sniper would be there and had to admit he did a good job, if he wasn't the enemy.

She is running out of bullets and reloaded, the assassin had reloaded as well. Also it would seem her ally Winter Soldier had failed, oh well it doesn't matter anyway as three more will be here shortly, she of course has the element of surprise on her side.

"It seems time has not showed you down Agent Carter" said the woman

"Dottie" said Carter

"I go by the name of Winter Soldier" said Dottie "And I waited a long time for this"

"I defeated you before and I will do it again" said Carter

"We shall see" said Dottie

Dottie the Winter Soldier threw a grenade in the direction of Agent Carter as she spotted the object and made a run for it and the grenade exploded. A pieces of shrapnel hit her in the leg and shoulder as they are flesh wounds, she fired back from her cover as Dottie moved like wind and fired back with a barrage of automatic fire.

This went on for a minute or two as the both of them are in a serious gun battle, however a fire extinguisher was thrown right at the feet of Dottie and then Peggy used her last bullet to fire right at the object and exploded right in the face of Dottie. She stumbled and is shot twice in the face. This left Agent Carter surprised.

"I wouldn't recommend that" said Bond

Peggy Carter knew she is out of bullets and turned to see the rogue agent standing there pointing his weapon at her and looked very, very, angry indeed. She could bluff or fight her way out, but the man seemed serious determined as if he has lost something or someone. Like a tactical thinker she is, she will try to think her way out of this situation.

"if your going to kill me" said Carter "You better do it"

"I know who you are Agent Carter" said Bond "And I don't give a damn about the SSR, as this does not concern you"

"You went rogue" said Carter "Why?"

"Oh let me guess this is the part where I lower my guard" said Bond "And you use your knife concealed in your shoe to throw it at me"

"What makes you think that" she said

"Your in my way and I have no time to waste on some washed up has-been of an agent, who's had sexual dreams of Steve Rogers" said Bond

Peggy bites her lip as she gave him an angry glare in those remarks and wanted to kick his ass for that. Then a helicopter is heard in the background as a spot light shines on the both of them, then a missile is fired at their position.

Running like an Olympic athlete as James knew she is in the way and tackled her in which to use their momentum to send them scrambling to cover in a narrow ally as the missile had exploded upon the ground and another missile had destroyed the tank, the both of them rolled in the ally as their clothes are being torn.

The helicopter flew over head as two more Winter Soldiers landed upon the ground as they began looking for the target as the third one is Manning the machine gun of the helicopter, as the pilot is flying around the area and looking for them, he saw movement as the Winter Soldier fired the machine gun cannon at that very movement.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	21. Part: Three old school agents

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty One

**Part: Three Old school agents**

* * *

**Geneva, Switzerland: The Abandoned area**

Only moments ago the Winter Solider in the helicopter fired the machine cannon from the turret of the air craft itself in which he spotted movement on the ground. Then using the spot light from the craft he had only gunned down a lot of rats and they were not the targets.

So they do a patrol pattern to look by air as the other two Winter Solider's stalked their prey on the ground like a pack of hungry lions, their weapons are drawn in looking for the targets or targets. The body of Dottie was found.

However her weapons are missing, James Bond and Peggy Carter stuck to the shadows as both of them had figured this is a pincer like maneuver to trap them, their suits are torn from previous fights. Well Peggy felt a little draft as the top of her shirt is torn, almost exposing her breasts.

James is fully focused and made no comments about her breasts being almost exposed, his weapon is in hand and Peggy had taken a weapon or two off of Dottie, how did she stayed so young, she didn't even know and both of them had one thing in mind is survival.

"We're boxed in" whispered Carter

"There is an old Abandoned Swiss military base nearby," whispered Bond "You act as bait to draw them out, I will go get a few toys,"

"What do you take me for a damsel in distress" whispered Carter

"No, just an idiot who is way over her head and has no clue of what is going on" whispered Bond

"I'll have you know" she is interrupted by Bond

"Save your old war stories, who actually gives a damn" said Bond "Just use your skill."

She was about to respond, but he left her to fend for her self, a helicopter with a shooter in the air and two on the ground does not look like good odds for her and felt like she is getting too old for this. Oh well it is best to get to work and at least to draw one of them out.

Using her own spy skills as her shoes kind of slowed her down, but she does have her hidden knife and with the helicopter over head it would post a problem as she moved from one place to another in the abandoned area as one of the Winter soldiers spotted a shadow moving from left to right.

Making chase as his weapon is drawn and ready, but when he got to the spot where the shadow had gone to, it seemed to vanished. He figured this could be an ambush site and then leaping down with knife drawn from her shoe and stabs him in the back of the neck.

The knife passed right through the neck, as blood trickled down and he dies on the spot. Then she takes the weapons and then she is spotted by the helicopter as she made a run for it. She is fired upon as her feet can feel the ground, as she had tossed her shoes aside. She growled under her breath in wondering where is he.

Then a surprise came as a rocket slammed into the helicopter as it lost control and crashed nearby, an explosion can be heard and seen as well. One more to go as her adrenaline is kicking in, then suddenly a shot ranged out as she is hit in the though and stumbles to the ground in pain and bleeding as the last Winter Solider is moving slowly as he is no hurry to take down his prey.

He aimed his weapon at her, then he spots the second target standing there as James is running straight at him as the Winter Soldier fires his weapon. Bond moves to the right as the bullets streak fast him and he moves to the left as the bullets streak past him, he has an object in his hand while running as he side steps at the last moment.

The handled object that James is holding had done it's jobs, the Winter Soldier is in utter shock and felt cold steel had sliced his neck as he is wearing body armor, then his last moments was himself falling to the ground at least his head, it had rolled to the side. He had been decapitated, just like that.

Peggy could see he is very determined to the point of bring pissed off at someone, but he stands there as cold as ice and walked towards her, as she is in no shape to fight or to take him down. If he has gone rogue, why would he save her life. Could there be something she does not even know about him at all.

"Look I don't rarely say this….." said Peggy

"Save your thanks," growled Bond "For some glory hound, your in no shape to do anything and best for you or the people you work for stay out of my way," he continued to speak "Or hell will be coming for you, all of you"

"I want to know why" said Carter

"I don't answer to you, I have betrayed no one," said Bond "And by the way, your welcome. Just go home of what dignity you have left"

James Bond slowly walked away as the entire area had been damaged, Peggy is injured but she wrapped something around the wound and started to lip back, as she will inform Dugan of this and will suggest that they stay away from the man, his voice sounded like he had lost something. She wondered what changed the man and if they meet again, she would ask.

* * *

**Spectre base: Location unknown**

Irma Brunt has just received the news and went to Blofelds office, as the doors opened she found him pacing back and forth in the room, along with counting. It appears he is losing his mind and stopped for a moment.

"I take it there is news" said Blofelds

"The Winter soldiers have failed" said Brunt

"I am not surprised and leave Zola to his fate" said Blofelds "Hydra trash."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	22. Phantom of Revenge

Chapter: Twenty two

**Phantom of Revenge**

* * *

**Off the coast of Bangala, Africa**

A light of the moon looms over the waters off the coast of Bangala Africa and all alone in the pale moon light is a cargo ship. A ship which appears adrift and no signs of life at all a rowboat is along side the hull of cargo and a man climbs upwards on the hull.

He is dressed in a costume that is purple with tight trunks that have stripes on it, and the man has gun holsters on each hip. He wears a disguise on his face. The locals call him the ghost who walks, the man who cannot die. The phantom alias Kit Walker.

Kit is from a long line of family members who became the Phantom and devoted their lives to fight injustice, evil, and piracy. Why is he here? If anyone had to ask. It all has to do with Diana Palmer being kidnapped.

By whom he had no idea, but was last seen nearby a ship belonging to an old enemy of the past Phantoms. He and the Singh Brotherhood have no idea what's in the cargo ship, it must be something evil, an evil he will stop.

Finally reaching the deck of the cargo ship, he leaped up and draws out his pistols, expecting action. Only to find nothing, he started to look upon the deck of the ship, he found something a body of an armed guard dead by gun shots.

Looking around he found more bodies, must have been one hell of a gun battle. Perhaps looking inside the ship can give any clues to what happened and to where is Diana Palmer? Reaching to the ship was an easy task. It was a dead calm.

He'd found bodies of guards dead in the same way from the ones on the deck of the ship. The phantom dashed to the bridge of the ship to find something, anything. All he found was more death. The captain of the ship has a single bullet hole to his skull.

Who could have done this? He kept searching until he heard a slight moan and ran to wear the moan is located. A single light is on in a room and headed inside. A man is hanging from the wall and looks like has been tortured, is slowly dying from his wounds.

The phantom does recognize the face of one Jabbar Singh from his father's journal on the Singh Brotherhood. Someone had done this, but who and why it made no sense. Jabbar sees the Phantom.

"Oh, the last thing I see before I die is you." Coughed Jabbar.

"Who did this?" Asked the Phantom.

"A man out of revenge asking the..." He coughed up blood from his mouth "Same... question."

"Where is Diana Palmer?" He asked.

"We...never had her,"he coughed some more"Someone else has, one minute left until nothing is...left of this...ship."

The phantom noticed a timed detonator which has counted down to just a minute. No time to waste he headed back up to the deck of the ship and jumped off at the right time. Because the ship exploded, the shockwave from the blast pushed him further until finally he splashed hard into the water.

Waking up on shore of the beach of Bangala, he got up and watched the cargo ship sink to the bottom. He did catch a glimpse of the serial number of the ship and with the resources he has, he will look up into who owned the ship.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California, USA**

**French Chateau: One day later**

A bearded man sits at his favorite piano and is playing Chopin's raindrop prelude in D-flat major (op 28) which can be heard throughout the French Chateau that almost has no guests at the moment or so the owner thinks.

The owner continues to play the piano. He heard a noise while playing and thought it was nothing. Then someone cleared their throat and the man stopped playing the piano to see the Phantom standing there.

"I was expecting a visit from you sooner or later," spoke the man."I assure you I have no grudge against you."

"Considering your brother was Xander Drax," replied the Phantom "I have no reason to trust you, Hugo Drax."

"Nor you should, oh ghost who walks." Said Hugo "My brother was too power hungry for his own good. Ever since I took over the company, I am doing the right thing to help humanity."

"Building space shuttles," remarked Phantom.

"Looking to the past is meaningless, the future will be space." Said Hugo "Now what you want?"

"I came across a cargo ship belonging to your company and controlled by the Singh Brotherhood." The phantom told Hugo.

"My brother loaned a few cargo ships to those fools." Said Hugo "Whatever crimes they have committed I had nothing to do with."

"You mean the kidnapping of Diana Palmer." Spoke the Phantom.

"Diana Palmer, the reporter." Answered Hugo "She was here about a month ago asking questions, after that I have not seen her since."

"What was the questions about" asked Phantom?

"Some group called Spectre. My brother was rumored to be with." Replied Hugo "I never heard of them."

"I see," muttered Phantom.

"I suggest you leave now," said Hugo "I have business matters with the company soon, so make like a ghost and vanish."

Hugo Drax blinked to see he simply did just that and got up from his seat to ponder if the phantom is really a ghost or a man pretending to be one. He goes over to his private phone and dialed an unlisted number, and a female voice is heard.

"Tell number one, the pawn is in play." Said Drax "He was here."

"Good work Mr. Drax," said Brunt "A reward is."

"I don't want one," he interrupted her "I have my long-term plans in mind."

"Joining SPECTRE will benefit your company." Said Brunt.

"Miss Brunt I have no interest in joining your mundane of a group, now if you excuse I have plans for the future of humanity that doesn't include SPECTRE." He hung up the phone.

Walking over to the window of his place he looked out and stared at the horizon, which he placed his hands behind his back.

"Fools," muttered Drax

A painted picture of a space station is hanging on the wall in the background.

* * *

**AN:** To those who don't know Xander Drax was the villain of 1996's The Phantom film. Hugo Drax is a Bond villain in the movie Moonraker, as I gave them a brother like connection in this fan fiction story.

* * *

**Spectre facility: secret place**

Irma Brunt had just spoken to Hugo Drax and the man seemed uninterested in joining Spectre, unlike his brother Xander who was a member. She got a feeling that Hugo has his own plans in mind and her contacts reported that Drax Industries is building a space station which will be working in several years.

The doors opened, and she walked inside the office of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, every time she spoke to him, the man is slowly loosing his mind due to report he is getting at Bond destroying more and more resources of Spectre. Killing his wife was a bad idea, but she won't tell Blofeld to his face.

Blofeld's hair is long and gained weight. He is wearing women's clothing and sitting in his chair, spinning it around and around like he doesn't care at all.

"The pawn is in play." Said Brunt

"So many pawns, so many places." Sighed Blofeld and then yelled "WHY CAN'T JAMES BOND, JUST DIE."Then taking a deep breath,"do I look good as a woman."

"I uh..." Stuttered Brunt

"Ah, nevermind." Blofeld "And what of Palmer?"

"Our agent has her." Said Brunt

"Bait is always good, very good." Chuckled Blofeld "Even with shrimp."

She just shook her head at this and got back to work.

* * *

**Over the Black Sea**

A passenger plane flies overhead the Black Sea which cloudy skies are overhead the plane and what is inside is a very grisly scene several armed men are dead by gun fire. A wounded man stumbled backwards to the floor after being shot in the shoulder and the leg.

A very an angry man stands over him, with the gun in hand. The Spectre hit squad did not expect the rogue agent to infiltrate the aircraft, fill the plane smoke and come in shooting. They were supposed to kill him, but he turned the tables. The plane is on auto pilot.

"Where is Blofeld" yelled James Bond?

"I...don't...know," spoke the man with fear in his voice.

James Bond just swift kicked the man in the face and snarled at the man and just shoots the man in the foot.

"Liar, you know where he is," growled Bond,

"Please I swear" stuttered the man.

Loud thuds are heard on the hull of the plane to show company has come. The hatch door opened up and sucked the injured man out of the plane, he screamed to his death. Small planes are flying around the outside of the plane.

All of sudden women dressed in flight suits, armed with small weapons. Narrowing his eyes at them in wondering who are these people. He didn't know. They are the Sky Brand, or sky pirates that hijack planes for a profit.

The sky Brand had come to this plane in thinking there are riches on the plane, all they can see is an armed man and a lot of dead bodies. Not even caring for their well-being he pressed switch he took out of his pocket and the engines of the plane exploded which caused it to go into a nose dive.

With all the confusion, James leaped out of the plane, tossed a rope upon the back of the smaller plane and propelled himself to the back, the air vehicle, the female pilot didn't seem to notice and a hand grabbed her throat, the pressure is tight around her neck.

She struggled to keep the plane in the air and now it's in a barrel roll like dive. With James's other hand he brashed her head on the dashboard and tossed her out of the plane. The secret agent then took over the controls as the ground got close.

He pulled on the throttle, which the plane rose up and is gaining altitude in the air. He sees no one pursuing him, so he flew off to only where he wanted to go. His quest of revenge and justice continues.

* * *

**Abandoned Beach: Somewhere in South America**

**Few days later**

The ocean waters crashed upon the sandy beach of this place. James Bond sat on a chair just staring at the bonfire he made and only thinking about killing Blofeld. He never stayed in one place for very long and munched down on some fish he caught.

He ate and slept when he wanted to, he wasn't here to mingle with anyone. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. The locals stayed away from the angry mystery man in knowing he could kill them all at any time. A snap of a twig is heard, and James pointed his weapon at whoever is here.

"I thought I told you people to stay away from me." Growled Bond.

"Relax Mr. Bond I am here to talk." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Then make it quick and get out Tiger." Snarled Bond.

"What no quick wit or clever come back I'd expect from a Brit." Replied Tiger Tanaka

"Loosing patience Tiger," muttered Bond.

"Okay, okay." Said Tiger, "what you know about a Diana Palmer."

"Who?" Asked Bond

"An American reporter investigating SPECTRE." Replied Tiger.

"And if I had to guess the stupid bitch got kidnapped," Bond speaks to him.

"Yes, by him." Said Tiger

Tiger Tanaka put a photo of a man near Bond and the secret agent studied it for a moment.

"I know he died, a body was never found." Growled Bond.

"Our intelligence stated he barely survived and went in hiding to heal for years, but still worked as muscle." Said Tiger.

"Very well I will find her, now leave me alone." Groaned Bond.

"As you wish." Replied Tiger.

Tiger Tanaka slowly moved away leaving James Bond alone staring at fire, which his thoughts linger to sadness, anger and revenge.

* * *

**The Skull Cave**

The Phantom Kit Walker sat alone at his desk in the Skull Cave, he spent a week searching for who had kidnapped Diana Palmer first he paid a visit to Baroness the leader the Sky Brand to find out if they know anything.

They knew nothing, but she informed him that they lost a squad of Sky Brand's over the black sea, which might have been related, but it wasn't and so Kit found it to be a waste of time.

He did mention to them if they knew what SPECTRE is and Baroness informed him that they are some world-wide terrorist organization and rumored has it they are under attack by some rogue agent.

Next he went to a South African prison to visit an old enemy Ali Gutaale to ask if he knew anything about the kidnapping. Only to discover by the warden Ali had been tortured to death by someone who had infiltrated the prison, who did it they didn't know.

He had read a newspaper report about Manuel Ortega a scarred kickboxer and old enemy of his. Reports stated that he was killed in a gun fight at a bar.

Perhaps he can find Chatu aka the Python. Kit had no idea where he is and it would be a waste of time. He decided to get in touch with his intelligence contacts to find anything or learned something.

Then a carrier pigeon flew in and landed at his desk, attached to its leg is a note he took and reads it. A place and a name of a person who had kidnapped her. Finally, he and a lead headed out to rescue Diana Palmer.

* * *

**Navassa Island, the Caribbean**

The Phantom had come to the island. It's the only lead he had and using the cover of darkness, which is a cloudy night and he treks closer to a place an abandoned light out and by the looks of it the lights are on to show someone is here.

He came across a few armed guards he dispatched and leaped on in the courtyard of the light house. At the same time a large Asian man had walked out, he looked muscular and is wearing classy clothing and a hat.

The tip he got named the Asian man Oddjob a muscle for hire. The phantom kept on moving using the brush as cover and then Kit watched Oddjob took off his hat and threw it in his direction. Rolling to the left, the hat had sliced off the brush and returned to the hand of Oddjob.

Armed guards were about to rush towards the Phantom, but Oddjob motioned them to stay back and he cracked his neck. Kit knew he was about to get into a fight, both combatants came towards one another.

"Give me Diana Palmer, and I might go easy on you," said Phantom.

Oddjob just chuckled, Phantom hits him a few times in the face and stomach, he left a skull mark on the jaw of Oddjob. The Asian man just smiled and attacked the Phantom by getting him in a bear hug to squeeze the life out of the ghost who walks.

Suddenly explosions go off an around them, followed by gunfire which the guards were killed and the Phantom sees Diana Palmer with a mysterious person shooting there way through guards.

The momentary distraction caused the Phantom to be released from the grip of Oddjob and Kit took the opportunity to draw out his guns and to shoot Oddjob. An old jungle saying which the Phantom is quicker than a blink of an eye, guess he never met Oddjob.

Only for the hired muscle to throw his hat at the Phantom, he ducked for cover, but his Guns we're sliced off by the hat. Then both of them are disarmed and fought one another, but it didn't last long as Oddjob is shot right between the eyes by the mystery man.

Oddjob's body slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood and James glared at the man for a moment.

"Next time stay dead," muttered Bond.

"I had him you know," said Phantom "Who are you?"

"I rescued your girlfriend Kit Walker," growled Bond.

"It's true, he did." Said Diana

"How did you know," replied Phantom

"Oh cut the crap, ghost who walks." Said Bond "Some intelligence agencies know about your families history."

"You expect me to let you walk away," replied Phantom "You are that rogue agent I heard about, I should bring you to justice."

"You don't know the meaning of the word justice," snarled Bond "What if Diana Palmer had died by one of your enemies hands, what would you do?"

"I don't know." Sighed Phantom "But I do know I can't let you walk away."

James started to walk away, but the Phantom put his hand on the man's shoulder to stop him, he struck by a hard shot to the stomach which almost broke a rib. James pointed his weapon at the temple of Phantom's skull.

"Do ghosts bleed," growled Bond again,"I ask you this, where is justice for me, after all I have done and sacrificed to have one shred of happiness taken away in a blink of an eye."

The Phantom and Diana Palmer could tell the man is compassionate with every word that comes out of his mouth.

"You're pathetic, you can't answer it," yelled Bond "If you ever come after me, you will have the world media at your back door at Skull Cave to expose you as a fraud."

The phantom could tell this man is serious, and Diana just showed sadness. Which the both of them watched the man walked away and by the sound of it, the man is living in hell by some personal loss.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	23. Fugitive Agenda

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty three

**Fugitive agenda**

* * *

**Athens, Greece**

A one-armed man wanders the streets of Athens at night and is avoiding large crowds by walking in the alleys of Athens itself, he knew Dr. Richard Kimble has been hunting all the more reason why he sent an anonymous tip about Kimble being in Greece to provide a distraction needed. Gustavo Evens is his real name.

Using many aliases to move around. He hated being one-armed as he used to have two and it was many years ago he lost his arm, not from a motor vehicle accident or in the line of duty. Because he was a agent an organization known as Spectre and only reason he joined because of the money.

Mostly grunt work, until he worked for a man named Gold finger who wanted to rob Fort Nox, that plan was flawless, however a single British intelligence agent foiled his plans and Gold finger was killed, including many people on the heist, or some had been captured.

He was the only one to escape and reported back to number one as they call him and told him of what had happened, for his loyalty he was blamed and punished in a draconian way, by having his arm chewed of by a shark and after that he was left to die.

Gustavo had himself patched up and never wanted to go back to that life again, as he remained a drifter and a wanderer, he has no family back home as they're dead. The reason why he killed Kimble's wife it is because she was once a doctor working for Goldfinger, also they were past lovers.

He heard she had a hard time with Kimble and tried to reconnect, but it lead to an argument and her death. After that he remained in the shadows, but showed up when he wanted to and Kimble has been looking for him ever since.

Another reason he is here to hide out from a rogue agent who had been killing current and former members of Spectre. He heard the one doing the killing is the same British intelligence agent who took down Goldfinger, talk about ironic turn of events.

He knew of an old Spectre safe house here in Greece that no one uses anymore, as he knows Spectre focused on more global things, a place to hide for the time being, but it's not in Athens. It's in Sparta as he sees a bike that will take him there and hot wires it, then taking off to head there.

* * *

**The next day**

Richard Kimble has been following the one armed man, who murdered his wife and it brought him to this country and had to sneak in, to avoid the local authorities and he knows that Sam Gerard is on his tale and won't stop until he is brought to Justice.

It felt like a cat and mouse game between the three. Richard wanted to know why the one armed man killed his wife, he had some thoughts about killing him, but no he won't do that. Richard will bring him to Justice no matter want and he is the only man who can clear his name, as he began his search.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sam Gerard had come to look and capture the fugitive Dr. Richard Kimble as he obeys the law no matter what and he is in a different country with a different set of laws. Laws may change, but Justice will always be Justice, as that is his master.

Of course he got a tip about a rogue agent, but one step at a time and had to arrange a few things between law enforcements in this country to be allowed to operate and some of his people wanted to sight see, Sam did not give a damn about the sites, only capturing his prey.

So like they always did is to work with local law enforcement as they have a place to set up like a command center and had flyers out, so the local police can spot him, but not capture him. No, that task alone belongs to him and only him, fame and glory meant nothing, he just did his job.

* * *

**Sparta, Greece**

**4 hours later**

Gustavo had traveled far and finally arrived at the safe house outside of Sparti, that was once called Sparta as the ancient Spartans were warriors of the past, but their past lays in ruins and it is nothing more than a small town a perfect place to lay low a bit.

He parked the vehicle and got out as he approached the front door and has a lock pick to pick the lock, in which he does and opened it. Stepping inside he knew of this place has not been used in years, so that means no food in the fridge, but everything else seems fine… then

**Bang**

A shot had been fired as the bullet had struck his knee cap and blood splatters on the floor, gasping in pain in which the lights suddenly turned on and man stands over him with a gun in hand. Damn it is the same British intelligence agent who took out Goldfinger talk about rotten luck and tried not to laugh at this irony

"Look I have nothing to do with Spectre anymore" said Gustavo

"Lair you know something" snarled Bond "Like killing a man's wife"

James Bond stands over the former Spectre agent Gustavo Evens who used to work for Goldfinger during the operation grand slam incident several years ago, most of Gold fingers associates were either captured or killed, including a few had escaped and never had been heard since.

He had found an old file on several abandoned Spectre safe houses including this place as he heard rumors someone was going to use this place, so he waited and now he had a former Spectre agent in his grasp and of course he is bleeding on a floor with a gun shot wound to the knee and noticed his arm is missing.

He figured Blofelds had punished the man for his failure, as James wasn't surprised at all and he didn't know why the former Spectre agent killed the wife of the doctor. Also a fugitive named Richard Kimble has been looking for the man for some time. Using the back end of the gun to knock the man out as James has an idea.

Gustavo was knocked out for a bit, until he came too and is still needing from the leg as he is tied on the chair and the agent is standing before him, as he looked very, very, angry and hit him in the gut as his breath escaped his body.

"Where is Blofelds" yelled Bond

"You mean number one" said Gustavo "I don't know where he is anymore."

James his him in the face with the gun in breaking his nose.

"Please I don't know anything" said Gustavo

"I heard you lost an arm" said Bond "Well your about to lose something else"

James took out a machete from the closet and walked over to the man as he is fearful for his life as Bond swings down hard with the weapon on his leg of where he was shot and had sliced it completely off as the former Spectre agent was howling in pain as his left leg is on the floor.

"Talk now" growled Bond

"Okay, Okay I want to make a confession" said Gustavo

"Confess away" said Bond

James had a recording device with him and Gustavo confessed to just about everything.

* * *

**That very morning**

Dr. Richard Kimble ate his breakfast in an alley has he stole some food, for a moment a suited man is walking down the same alley as Kimble though this was going to be trouble, but then walking past him. Not before dropping a newspaper and then the man left in a mysterious ways.

Kimble looked at the newspaper for a moment for it is a language he cannot read, however there is something hidden like a note that reads.

_The one-armed man is at these coordinates as he has a lot to say and isn't going anywhere._

Looking surprised he got up and looked for the mysterious man, but he had vanished. Determined he goes to those coordinates and standing nearby on a rooftop is James Bond as he watched the man leave.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sam Gerard is hard at work looking for any leads or clues in finding Dr. Richard Kimble, until he is handed a note by one of his people as it reads.

_The good doctor is hiding out in these coordinates, with a confession as it has a connection to operation grand slam, have fun._

Gerard looked a little shocked as he was part of the task force to capture many criminals as they had worked with some nut job named Gold finger, he had though he captured all of them. He had looked into the doctors past and found no relation to that even the wife's record was clean.

Then he ordered to round up the squad to go there, James Bond watched through a pair of binoculars in seeing Gerard leave with a task force.

* * *

**Sparta safe house**

Richard Kimble had finally arrived as this must be the place and he had to be careful. So he walked towards the door and opened, as the smell of death is transparent. He found the one armed man as he is dead with a gun shot wound to the skull and a missing leg.

But that is not the only thing on him, wrapped around his neck is a plastic bag with a large folder. He takes out the folder as it has the words _confession and evidence._ He opened the folder and found a tape with two files, one is the a one armed man and the other is his wife.

A tape cassette is nearby and put the tape in as he heard the man's confession to everything as another voice informed him of a few things, until bang he had been killed. Kimble now knows the truth and has the proof.

_Dr. Richard Kimble come out with your hands up_

Damn it's Gerard as escaping would be pointless and then he came out with his hands up.

"I have proof and evidence," said Kimble "I didn't kill my wife"

Sam Gerard and his team went inside to find a man dead, with a lot of evidence clearing the man's name, however he still has to bring him back home.

"Am I free" said Kimble

"I heard it all" said Gerard "So we will see"

They all left to head home.

* * *

**Spectre headquarters**

**2 weeks later**

Irma Brunt had walked in as she had found Blofeld painting is toenails pink as his finger nails are pink as well, but she had an object in hand that is covered in black cloth.

"Do you have the object" said Blofeld

'Yes, number one" said Brunt

She showed it as it is large and pink, in which she placed it on the desk and Blofeld examined the diamond, he knew it has a notorious reputation and can be useful.

"Excellent" said Blofeld "How long until the satellite will be launched from NASA"

"Three days" said Brunt "I will secretly have it installed immediately"

"Good, now get me more nail polish" said Blofeld

* * *

**To be continued?**


	24. Part One Pink and Panthers

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty four

**Part:One Pink and Panthers**

* * *

**AN:** The events mentioned took place in the 1968 movie Inspector Clouseau

* * *

**French police head quarters**

The chief of the French police in Paris, had received word that once again the diamond had been stolen from the museum and he knew that was trouble, he was then ordered by the French President to have his best man on the case and he knows what that means, much to his annoyance of his best man.

A crash is heard outside his window, in which he sighed deeply in knowing his best man is here. Although despite his incompetent and intelligence he gets through job done. Standing up from his chair he goes to the window and opens it. He is struck in the face by a pie and a cream pie too.

He used a towel to clean himself off and spots a crashed pie truck, that hit a pole and a motorcycle had been parked in the wrong position, then he sees him walking inside the place. Once he gives the man the assignment, at least he will be out of his hair for awhile.

He did took down that masked criminal gang awhile back and had captured The Phantom, Sir Charles Lyton and he heard some noises inside of the place and knows he is coming, as he is very clumsy idiot. Then the door opens and he trips himself, he landed on the floor and got back up. Then he saluted, but he knocked off his hat.

This is to be expected from his best man, Inspector Jacques Clouseau and then the man picks up his hat, puts it on and tried to sit down in the chair, but it broke and he is on the floor again. This made the chief of police wanted to just slap himself upside the head.

"I have a task for you" said chief

"My service is to France" said Clouseau "How can I help"

"The pink panther diamond has been stolen again" said chief "The French President wants you on the case, we have no suspects."

"I have a hunch it was done by Lyton" said Clouseau

"He is still in prison" said chief "But it would be best to check, now get going"

"Yes, sir" said Clouseau

The man walked out of the office of the chief of police and shuts the door hard, the glass upon the door shattered and other officers stayed out of the way of the Inspector.

* * *

**Barcelona, Spain**

A man sits in a tea shop alone, in which he is waiting for the client. She had arranged for his escape and to steal, what he had stolen before. The pink Panther diamond and she had taken it, but he was paid really well and the same client wants him to do something else now, but to what that us he did not know.

Sir Charles Lyton code named the Phantom. Knows a job is a job, he is a master thief after all and the best despite getting captured and imprisoned by Inspector Clouseau. Then he sees a trench coat woman walk in, with a brief case and she sits down across from him, she takes off his sun glasses and it is indeed the same woman who hired him.

"I have a new job for you Mr. Lyton" said Brunt

"What would that be my dear" he asked

"You will be paid well if you deliver the diamond to my agent hidden in NASA" said Brunt

"Heavy security, won't be easy" said Lyton

"Not a problem for your talents" said Brunt "My agent is expecting you to come"

"And what if I just take the diamond for myself and hide away" said Lyton

"I would advise against that" said Brunt "Only myself and my agent can open the brief case, anyone else will be exposed to deadly nerve gas, so I am well aware how greedy you can be"

"No honor among thieves, I get it" said Lyton "And will I get paid afterwards"

"Yes" nodded Brunt

"Then I am at your service" said Lyton with a smile

Brunt nodded as she put on her sunglasses, she left the briefcase containing the pink panther diamond and then she left. Unknown to them, someone had been watching them on a roof top and then took out a small radio from a small box, in which the person reported something.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

James Bond sat alone in a abandoned church and no he isn't looking for God, he just wanted to be left alone and heard the chirping of crickets, then he heard a vehicle pull up at the abandoned church. James draws out his weapon as he heard that something had been dropped. He goes to the front and watched the car drive away.

Looking down he sees a file folder with the words written on it _For your eyes only,_ he takes it and heads inside. Then he placed it upon a table and opened it as he sees a series of photos, one person he knew Irma Brunt and the other he does not recognize. A letter is there and he reads it.

_007_

_M here to inform you that Irma Brunt had helped this man escape from a French prison and this very man Sir Charles Lytton codenamed Phantom had stolen the pink Panther Diamond and was last seen boarding a plane to America._

_Destination Houston Texas, for what reason we do not know and I don't need to order you, because you do what you have to do. Good luck._

James can see in the photo a brief case and figured the diamond is in there, Spectre must be planning some thing big to use the pink Panther diamond and had heard of the curse, however he does not believe in such nonsense.

Then he just burned it all and imagined in his mind burning that murdered Irma Brunt in a bon fire and then he gathered what he needed to head out, he was not in a mood for games. He wanted both Brunt and Blofeld dead. He doesn't sleep much anymore and then walked out of the abandoned church.

* * *

**On Board a plane**

Inspector Jacques Clouseau is in first class of the plane and for some reason the other passengers didn't want to go on the same flight with him. He didn't care and he had went to the prison to see if Lytton was there. To the warden's and his discovery he had escaped.

So the Inspector had been right about Lytton stealing the diamond and informed the chief about, only for him to be informed by the chief that French Intelligent got a report that British intelligence had surveillance on the man, who is dealing with a known terrorist.

British intelligence were tight lipped about the rest, but French Intelligence had informed the chief boarded a flight for America, a place in America and a city of Houston, Texas.

Why would he go there and the report stated he has a black briefcase, the Inspector figured he had the diamond and must be meeting with a buyer. It is only logical and so the plane continued to it's destination.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	25. Part: Two Pink and Panthers

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty five

**Part Two Pink and Panthers**

* * *

**Houston, Texas USA**

Inspector Clouseau had just got a rental car and is driving on the wrong side of the street of Houston Texas as he is looking for Sir Charles Lytton known as the Phantom who originally stole the pink panther diamond and then he captured him, then he was put in prison. Now the thief is here in the city, but where it made him wondered.

A few times he was stopped by the local police, but the Inspector showed them his badge and babbled on in French about this and that, they left him alone and so he crashed into a hot dog stand as a lot hot dogs fell upon the car and he took one for himself, ate it as well.

The inspector drove into a stadium full of people as a game is going on, a college football game and the quarter back threw the ball, as the teams moved out of the way of the oncoming vehicle and Clouseau had caught the ball while driving. Then drove the car towards the end zone as he has scored, also he smiled and grinned at a blonde cheerleader.

Throwing the ball away as he drove out of the stadium, then pulling up to a had station and not knowing it is being robbed. He thought the robber was a gas station attendant and opened the drivers side door. The robber was knocked backwards and hit his head on the ground knocking him out cold. The inspector filled the car up with gas.

Then the robber who lies there, the Inspector just paid the tab and drove away. The inspector where could Lytton sell the diamond as he has no knowledge of this city and it's workings. Taking a wrong turn he crashed the car into a diamond store and calmly got out, the owner of the store looked shocked at this.

"Excuse me sir" said the inspector "Has any diamonds been brought here just recently"

* * *

**Elsewhere in Houston**

Sir Charles Lytton had arrived in Houston and knew very little of the city, besides being rich in oil and where there is oil, there is rich people and things to steal. Not a problem for the Phantom and did break into a few homes, as he didn't know what the time table in being at the NASA space center, but he will be there.

He left a calling card in each home and is robbing another, the people seem to be not at home and he took a few things from the home, nothing big and turned on the television for a moment. A football game is playing and a car appears, the camera focuses on the driver. Damn Clouseau is here.

Lytton knows from experience that the inspector maybe a complete fool, but far from stupid and he had underestimated the man. All the more reason why he was in prison for s couple of years, before he was busted out through client known as Brunt.

Knowing he better do the job and bring the Pink Panther diamond to Brunts contact in NASA, he took a few things that are valuable and got into his car. He still had the brief case with the diamond inside. It won't be long before that fool Clouseau realizes where he will be. Drove away in a hurry.

* * *

**Also else where in Houston**

James Bond came to the city by his own methods and currently drove a American sports car a Shelby Cobra and his cover is an investment banker if anyone bothered to ask. James drove past the diamond store where Clouseau had crashed his vehicle and is currently explaining the matter.

Only things that are valuable in Texas are big ideas, big money and big oil where people get rich. He knows an important place is nearby is NASA, of where they train astronauts and launch rockets, satellites as well. Could there be a connection with that and the diamond. He wondered if there is or not.

He drove car to an alley and got out as there is a pay phone right around the corner, he got in and dialed a number a private one and then it picked up, a voice on the other line.

"Felix it's me" said Bond

" _What is it James?" said Felix_

"I know that Black Dragon II is about to be launched" said Bond "Is it being launched in Houston or Florida"

" _How the hell do you know about that"_ Felix

"I have my methods, It maybe connected with the Pink Panther diamond" said Bond

" _Well it's funny that you mention a diamond because, the last as the launch was delayed due to a cracked diamond crystal, a replacement will be there soon at NASA"_ said Felix

"If I had to guess Black Dragon II is a space gun" said Bond

" _That's classified information James, you know that"_ said Felix

"Irma Brunt busted Lytton out prison and stole the diamond" said Bond " I suspect that the replacement is that diamond"

" _That's nonsense, but if you are right," said_ Felix " _Then Spectre knows about Black Dragon II or had their hand in building it"_

"Don't worry Felix" said Bond "I will handle it"

" _James that satillite is expensive"_ said Felix " _Please don't do something stupid"_

"Oh I will do something smart" said Bond with a growl "If Spectre built it, then it's gone"

Before Felix could say more, James hung up the phone and jogged to the car, then getting in and drove away to the Space center.

Meanwhile Inspector Clouseau had left the diamond store and had gotten through car out, he kept on looking for Lytton and the diamond, he followed a tourist bus and thought he had spotted Lytton inside. This tourist bus is going to throw NASA center which it isn't too far from the city.

So that's his devious plan to sell the diamond to NASA, what a fool Lytton is and he didn't know that the thief is on his way there and James Bond is on his way as well. The Inspector decided to act casual, but made a few clumsy mistakes by driving into things and waving to the tourists. All of them will be there soon.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	26. Part Three Pink and Panthers

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter Twenty six

**Part Three Pink and Panthers**

* * *

**Houston Texas, USA**

**NASA space center**

Inspector Jacques Clouseau had just arrived and realized his breaks are not working, shrugging it off he rolled out of the vehicle and the car kept on moving. The inspector brushed himself off as some visitors to the space center who came here to either watch a launch or to see the astronauts.

Like Neil Armstrong or Buzz Aldren, the visitors moved out of the way of the out of control vehicle and security gave chase to the empty vehicle. The inspector wondered where Lytton is at and spotted a trench coat man sneaking inside.

Only Lytton wears clothes like that and so Clouseau jogs towards the door, but then slips upon a banana peel and crashed into the double doors, toppling the trench coat man. He had finally got him or so he thought in which Clouseau ripped off the trench coat to show it is not Lytton, but some else.

"What the hell are you doing" said the man

"I thought you were a this" said Clouseau "Well one small step for me, one giant leap for Viva la France"

The inspector left to go look for him and Neil Armstrong looked at the complete fool, he will report of a French men roaming around the place and brushed himself off, ad he just wanted to train on this day and avoid the autograph hounds, including the press.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sir Charles Lytton had arrived a few minutes before Clouseau, as he bypassed security with no problem. However he had a problem, where is the contact that supposed to take the diamond and with so many people here in the space center that is going to be a problem.

Walking across to another building, he heard a commotion and got hit by the out of control car. He was thrown several feet in the air and landed in a garbage bin. Head first and got stuck for a moment, but got out. He smelled bad, but it is a small price to pay in getting paid.

Once he is done with this job, he will leave and go into hiding, so no one can find him and he entered the building. A few workers passed by him and can smell how bad he smelled. So he was about to head into the bathroom, as a door hit him from behind and threw him into a toilet.

Inspector Clouseau had opened the door and wordlessly continued to search for Lytton, not knowing he was thrown into the bathroom. Lytton head was almost flushed down the toilet, however he didn't drop the briefcase with the diamond inside, his luck can't be this bad.

So it must be the work of Clouseau or at least his dumb luck, a explosion was heard outside. The explosion had shook the ground and Lytton this could be used as a distraction to find the contact, give the person the briefcase and leave, simple right and so he cleaned himself up, then went to go search.

* * *

**Near NASA center**

James Bond is getting close, but something is slowing him down and no it isn't danger it is common, everyday traffic jam. Seems people are coming and going to work on this day, sudden an explosion occurred and it was felt as well. He spotted a large fireball in the sky and it is still burning.

Well James not wanting to stick around in a traffic Jam, got out of the vehicle and calmly walked there as visitors are running out of the place with workers. He heard that a runaway car had struck a rocket that will be launched, James figured that must be the Black Dragon 2 satellite, but he wasn't sure.

He can hear fire trucks in the background and they took alternative routes to get there. James got to the place and wondered who had did that, it certainly wasn't not him and so he began to search for Lytton, along with the diamond.

* * *

**Inside the space center**

Clouseau began looking as there is a long corridor of doors, so he passed by one and then came out of another door is Lytton, who is looking for his contact. This went on for a couple of minutes, then they spot one another.

"You" coursed the both of them

Lytton ran and Clouseau gave chase, turning a corner the inspector got sprayed in the face with foam from a fire extinguisher and couldn't see as Lytton ran quickly. The inspector stumbled in a room and tried to look for a towel, but accidentally hitting a few buttons that activated an air raid siren.

He then wiped the foam from his eyes and went to look for Lytton, then he came upon a room with a lot of rocket fuel. He spotted Lytton towards the doors across the room and made a run for it as well, but he slipped and hit a button on the floor, that activated the rocket fuel testing system. Paying no mind the inspector continued to chase Lytton

Entering the door, he felt a burst of flames and Clouseau felt very hot upon his butt, he is on fire and ran ad fast as he could, even running past Lytton, knocking him over and ran into another room. He jumped into the pool and cooled his butt.

That wasn't going to stop him as Lytton headed to the exit to the outside. Clouseau gave chase and headed outside as well in which Lytton got on small vehicle and drove away, the inspector got in the other vehicle as they look like go-carts, in the mist of the chase Lytton dropped the briefcase.

Lytton looked back to see some one else had picked it up, it must be the contact. However Clouseau is still chasing him, but the both of them don't know that James Bond had picked up the briefcase. It seems these idiots are chasing each other in go carts or what looks like them.

Lytton drove forward until a person waved at him, it must be the contact. However he doesn't have the briefcase and turned right. The inspector tried to turn right and ran over the person who waved at Lytton, as the both of them didn't or at least suspected that is or was the contact. The man was too badly injured to do anything or let alone talk.

This case went on for a bit as it crashed into things, destroyed things, and caused some damage. Lytton made one wrong turn and was thrown out of the vehicle, he landed into a mud pit nearby. He was about to get out. The inspector did the same mistake as Lytton did.

He was also thrown from the vehicle and landed on top of Lytton. A splat sound is heard and now the both of them are in the mud pit and injured, but alive. Lytton had enough and just wanted to go back to prison and Clouseau had caught his man.

James Bond came walking with the briefcase in hand and looked down at the two idiots. He looked back at the scene and there is much damage due to this nonsense. Only this time he wasn't the one who caused the damaged.

"It just had to be one of those days" muttered Bond

He just shook his head and walked away, as he will hand the brifecase with the diamond to Felix. He can hear it now, like one of those bar jokes. About two guys that go to NASA and end up in a mud pit

* * *

**Outside of London: Five days later**

A double decker bus is parked in an empty parking lot as a wheel chair bound man sits in his office inside the double decker bus, a large woman stands by his side. Then a fancy car pulls up and a man steps out of the vehicle he is wearing a suit, with a bowler hat and holding an umbrella.

Another car pulled up and a woman stepped out of the vehicle, wearing a skin tight cat like suit and had medium sized breasts, with short hair. He sees the man, who is her partner and trusts with her life.

"Your looking very appealing at this time," said the man

"You say that with all the ladies Mr. Steed" said the woman

"Oh come now Mrs. Peel' said Steed "You know me better than that as you are England's best kept secret"

"And what would that be Mr. steed" said Peel

"Your killer bod, you know how to knock them dead" said Steed

Wordlessly the both of them headed inside the double-decker bus and stand in the office of a man who's codename is mother.

"If your done with the sexual innuendo's" said Mother "I have a task for the both of you"

* * *

**Guatemala, South America: During that time**

A small plane landed upon a dirty runway during the day and once it stopped to people got out, as the pilot stayed in the cockpit of the plane. One of them is a boy and a man, they looked like they are running from something or had been for awhile. They have brought a couple of bags with them, mostly light stuff

"Ben," said the boy "You think we lost them this time"

"I don't know Mark" said Ben "A abandoned church is not too far away, so it had the special water to fight this damn things"

"We will be ready" said Mark

"I hope so Mark" said Ben "I hope so"

* * *

**AN:** I know my readers can guess who John and Emma are, but can you guess who Ben and Mark are. As they are characters from a mini series, with the same name as the book, by a Maine author. The next chapters will combine with both elements

* * *

**To be continued?**


	27. Part One Avenging Lot

**sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty seven

**Part One Avenging Lot**

* * *

**Outside of London, UK**

A red double-decker bus sits in an empty parking lot and it acts for a small intelligence agency in the United Kingdom. The man sitting a office inside the bus is the man known as Mother and by his side is a large woman who is his body guard.

Mother watched two of his top agents enter his office. A woman who is dressed in a cat like suit that shows all the curves in the right places and the other is a man wearing a suit, with s bowler hat and carrying umbrella.

The woman in the cat suit was a solo agent who worked on her own at times and used her off hours to make trips to the Amazon in South America, for what reason. To find her missing husband and Emma Peel wasn't going to give up and found her partners sexual comments very cute.

The man stands next to her and is dressed in a dark blue suit, with a bowler had and carrying a umbrella. He is a seasoned agent and very good at his job, only rivaled by his old school friend. They both attended Eton and the both of them got kicked out. His name is John Steed.

"I called you two here" said Mother "I have a mission for you to take down a rogue agent that might have betrayed his country."

"Which one" said Peel

"Ours of course," said Mother "My source told me the man has go rogue, however my source does not know the name of the agent only he worked for British intelligence"

"Sir, can we trust this source" said Steed

"No," said Mother "And I talked a few people in the government, but they're not talking"

"They must want keep it under wraps to save the embarrassing situation" said Peel "Do you know where the rogue had gone or a photo"

"There was a sighting of the man in Guatemala" said Mother "I believe you spent some time there and this is the photo of the man"

Mother hands them two photos of the man, Emma Peel didn't recognize him at all, but looks handsome.

John Steed on the other hand eyes narrowed, in trying to not looked shocked. It can't be true, not him. Steed recognized his old school friend in which the man in the photo is James Bond.

He knows he works for MI-6, but why there must be a reason and will find out, he owes him that much and they had conversations in the past, no he won't be the one to take down Bond if he had to betray Mother or his partner Emma to do it.

"I have sir," said Emma "I know the land well"

"Ah good," said Steed "So does that mean I am Tarzan and you are my Jane"

"I highly doubtful that Mr. Steed" said Peel

"Then I suggest you two get going" said Mother "A plane will take you there and the rest of the mission is up to you"

Both John Steed and Emma Peel nodded in which they got out of the double-decker red bus and headed to their vehicles. John sighed deeply, for he knows that this will be the hardest mission he has ever done taking down a friend.

* * *

**Guatemala, South America**

**The Church**

The two people who had come to this place to get something a large concentration of holy water. A boy Been Mears and a man named Mark Petrie have been on the run for awhile now, but not from law enforcement. It was from something else... something evil.

Where to start. Mark Petrie a horror author came back to his home town of Salem's lot in Maine after a long absence and the boy Been Mears who is born in the town, as he is or was a local, but something happened to force him to fleet.

All small towns have secrets and mysteries, but Salem's lot had a nasty one that at first was thought to be a haunting at a place. However it turned to be something more, something bigger. Vampires, actual vampires.

They tried to stop it, but failed. When they got away from Salem's lot, they watched it burn and they thought all of the vampires were killed. They were wrong and the surviving Vampires have been chasing them ever since.

Ben and Mark couldn't go to the police, because they knew no one would believe them. They drove everywhere in the United States, but the evil seemed to be always following them, why for revenge of course.

There is still sunlight out, Been and Mark found alot of holy water. Also discovered someone else is here and using a place to stay in the basement of the church. They could tell the man is very, very angry and left him alone, Been tried to talk to the angry man, but the man pointed a gun at him and told him to go away.

* * *

**Church basement**

James Bond had spent a few days in Guatemala. He had recently discovered a Spectre base in the jungle and wanted to destroy it. More like his search for Blofeld. They used the base for money and drugs, using mostly a milita people to do their dirty work.

So James killed them all, they didn't have the answers they wanted anyway. The locals in a small town, were fearful of a lone man killing those milita people, but also thanks, because those people were terrorizing the town for years.

He sat alone in the basement of the church and has a single light on, he has food and equipment with him that will suit his needs, also a vehicle parked nearby.

At first he was alone, but he had visitors two Americans a boy and a man, they did ask for holy water. James not giving a damn what they want told them to go away.

The boy tried to talk to Bond in asking him why is he so angry. James pulled out a gun and pointed the weapon at the boy. Telling him if he asked again, he will kill them both and then yelled at the kid to go away.

Ben took a hint and did just that, James can still hear them talking. Mark is telling the boy the story, but James didn't give a damn about stories. From a basement window he can see the sun is out, but it will be dark in several hours.

* * *

**Guatemala, South America**

It was a couple of hours later and John Steed along with Emma Peel had arrived in the country. Emma knows about this country all too well, in which she had searched for her husband, but she found no clues at all and won't give up searching for him

"So what did your contact had to say" said Steed

"He said" said Peel "A milita group was taken out by a lone man, an English man and gave the description of the man," she continued to speak "Same man in the photo"

"If I am not mistaken" said Steed "It will be dark soon"

"We will camp in a Abandoned church near a town" said Peel "Then we will continue the search. The jungle gets very dark at night."

They kept on walking, however what they don't know that something evil lurks in the darkness of the jungle and seeks vengeance on the ones who killed their kind.

**To be continued?**

* * *

**AN:** Just so you know Patrick Macee who played John Steed in the Avengers attended Eton school and the actor was in the Bond movie A View to kill. So I am giving James and Steed a past friend ship


	28. Part two Avenging Lot

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

* * *

Chapter: twenty eight

**Part two Avenging Lot**

* * *

**Gualamala, South America**

**The Church**

Unaware that John Steed and Emma Peel are coming to the church, James sat alone in the basement of the church in a way to rest and relax before moving on and didn't like to stay in one place for very long.

He can hear the two people talking up stairs. He overhead the one called Been the adult telling the boy Mark about the incident in a town in Maine called Salem's lot and Vampires.

It seems that Maine is a hot bed of Vampire activity, considering he was in Collingsport, Maine and encountered the Vampire Barbanas Collins and Mina Harker had killed him, could of the vampires the two people talking upstairs the spawn of Barbanas.

With the holy water up stairs, James had his own equipment with him of weapons and there are wooden crates in here filled with vampire hunting gear.

James wasn't surprised at all, in fact certain governments fund the tracking down and destroying Vampires. Miles away there is a Catholic church monistary and the Catholic Church has been hunting down vampires for decades.

In fact a former American President is a vampire and is hiding out somewhere in the world, he also hunts other vampires, even before he became could almost chuckled at that and nearby him is a working phone.

Picking up the phone he dialed the number and it picked up, a voice spoke in Spanish and it is the Cardinal of monistary. He looked at the window and the sun has set already.

"I have to inform you" said Bond in Spanish "That vampires are here and soon attack the church."

" _I thank you for the information"_ said the Cardinal _"A team will be dispatched to the location, 20 to 30 minutes, hang on until then and we will rid of these spawn of evil"_

"Understood" said Bond in Spanish and hung up the phone

James could of called Mina, but she is half way across the world and in Africa with her lover Alan Quartermain, another LXG member, so she would not make it in time.

* * *

**Gualamala, South America**

**Catholic, Monistary**

The Cardinals first instinct was to make a collect call to Vatican City and speak directly to the Pope. Once he got the Pope on the phone and informed him of the spawn of evil. The Pope ordered to purge the evil from the land. Then hanging up and rushed to inform the team.

The man informed the team and told them a special Hunter is coming along and so the Cardinal, knocked on the door to the man's room. He had been here for awhile now.

"Brother Abe" said the Cardinal "The spawns of evil have defiled these lands, will you help"

"I will" said Brother Abe

* * *

**Back at the Church**

Ben and Mark are filling up vials of holy water and needed alot of it too, because night had just fallen and then they noticed one of the vials started to glow. Their worst fear just happened, the Vampire survivors of Salem's Lot have found them again.

Footsteps are heard, Ben and Mark sprung into action. Their crosses and stakes drawn. Only to see two people show up, one of them is a woman in a skin tight suit and the other is wearing a business like suit, with bowler hat and carrying a umbrella

"Excuse me sir" said Steed "We are..."

"No you have to leave" said Ben

"We just got here what is wrong" asked Peel

"The evil has come for us and will come for you" said Ben

"These people won't believe us" said Mark "You better leave before they kill you"

"And what would that be" asked Steed

'Vampires" said Ben "Survivors of Salem's lot"

"What bloody nonsense" said Peel

"I agree, Vampires are make believe in movies and books to frighten people" said Steed

"See told you" said Mark

"Look out" yelled Ben

Out of the darkness of the jungle, something leaps out of no where and is about to pounce on Emma Peel. Suddenly wooden stake like arrow shoots from out of no where and strikes the person right in the chest.

Mark throws holy water at it for good measure, all four of them watched, the man light up like fire and his body begins to desolve into a puddle of blackness. Where did the shot came from and Bond's voice is heard from out of no where.

"Vampires are real, John" said Bond "And alot are coming for those two right now"

"Thanks Mr. Angry man" said Mark

John Steed knew who the voice was and is in shock like Emma is, of all the missions they have been on they have never encountered Vampires before and what they just witnessed was one. Emma didn't trust this angry man

"How do we know your not one of them" said Peel

"Because a team will be here soon to take care of them" said Bond

"So you heard our story' said Ben

"Yup and were a surrounded too" said Bond

Growls and snarls are heard in the background, in which the four of them can see glowing red eyes in the darkness of the jungle. Then one of them stepped out the darkness and it's a woman, a woman they recognize

"Susan" said Both Mark and Ben

"You two thought you can get away" said Susan "You are wrong, and as for you three. Leave and we will spare your lives, stay here and die with them."

"I beg your pardon" said Steed "We are looking for someone, My name is John Steed and this is my side kick Emma Peel"

"Peel?" Said Susan "Ah, yes Emma Peel. Our newest member of the flock speaks your name often"

"What you mean" asked Peel

"Come brother" said Susan "Show yourself"

Out of the darkness of the jungle a man appears and Emma is stunned at who she sees. Emma has been searching for him for a long time and now he is here before them. Emma noticed something is off about the man, she loves and married.

Peter Peel, a pilot in the RAF who went missing in South America in the Amazon and thought had been died. Now he is here and Emma is both happy and angry. She had desperately searched for him and never gave up.

"Peter is it really you" said Emma

"It is I am come Emma, join us" said Peter "We can be together as husband and wife. We will rule the night."

Emma will no will of her own began to move to Peter. Ben and Mark know what is happening, she is being put under a trance of the male vampire and suddenly. A stake shot out of no where and stuck the chest of Peter Peel, he roared in anger and Emma broke out of the trance.

"The answer is in a pigs eye" said Bond

"What have you done" yelled Emma

"What I have..." Said Bond "It can't be...your not HER" he roared in anger and saw Emma Peel from the roof of the Church who looked like Tracy

"Such foolish heroics" said Susan "Now you will all die, get them"

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	29. Part Three Avenging Lot

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Twenty nine

**Part Three Avenging Lot**

* * *

**Gualamala, South** **America**

**The Church**

Only moments ago Ben and Mark we're about to leave, for they have gathered enough holy water and it in the vials to battle the evil. That very evil who had plagued Salem's Lot and forced to flee after burning the town down.

They been on the run for awhile now, because the survivors who are vampires want revenge. Before them is the leader of this large flock of vampires who come from Salem's lot.

Ben and Mark armed themselves, why you ask? The angry man had killed two of them and one of them was the husband of a woman named Emma Peel, who is now or was a vampire. She was angry that now she had lost him again.

John Steed is ready for action, he draws out the hidden blade from his umbrella and Emma is armed also, but against this many, she doubt they would survive this long, so that means that they will have to fight their way out of here.

James Bond on the other hand looked furious, how dare someone use his late wife's face, this Emma Peel may look like her, but does not sound like her and he just wanted to go right down there to kill her on the spot.

However the vampires needed to be taken care of and there is a lot of them James had heard Ben and Mark's tale of what transpired in Salem's Lot. The vampires began to make their move from all directions of the church.

All they need to do is to hold out for twenty or thirty minutes, until help arrives in a form of a task force team that handles Vampires. Those minutes can be a long time and then three vampires jump to rooftop of where James is.

They come charging in opposite directs of the roof top, so Bond moved quickly and threw a gas grenade at their feet. The vampires cough at this and James springs into acting using stakes to take them down.

Two more leaped up and James ducked, for they crashed into one another, he fired the crossbow with wooden stakes to take them out.

The Vampires on the ground attacked, Steed slashed with his sword, but wondered how can you kill something that is already dead. He ducked in which a vampire ripped his bowler hat and it was a great hat too.

Steed sliced off the head of one, stabbed the other one on the chest and shot the other one in the knee. Emma threw a small knife at the chest of the vampire and it was taken out, a vampire grabbed her and tried to bite her.

She turned the tables by head butting the vampire in the nose and kicked the other one as it stumbled back, she had tossed the vampire over her shoulder. Both Vampires crashed into one another. Mark threw holy water at them and burned up.

Ben has his own cross bow and fired stake like arrows, taking down several, but there are many, many more and knows it will take alot of firepower to take this many vampires out Susan is watching with amusement

James used the high ground as his advantage, as more vampires leaped upon the rooftop, he takes them out one by one. He felt that the root top of the church will not support any more weight. So he threw several explosive grenades at the feet of the vampires.

The master spy got off the rooftop in the nick of time and landed upon a vampire with a sickening splat that crushed the skull of the vampire and he staked it. Then boom, the explosion vampires to fall to the floor of the church and debris fall on top of them.

Mark, Ben, Emma and Steed had moved out of the way of the falling debris and of course it did not stop them from fighting. Emma's skin tight suit is getting torn from the vampire slashes and felt a draft, her breasts are almost exposed.

James joined in and is enraged, because Emma Peel has the face of his dead wife, this made him very angry. John Steed noticed his friend is angry at Miss Peel. He had heard the anger in his voice and what did he mean by her face.

Did some incident of pain of loss, made his friend go over the edge and go rogue. John Steed did not have that answer and he knows James is too loyal to God, country, and queen.

More vampires are coming and Susan knows it is only a matter of time before these humans wear themselves out, all of the Salem lot vampires can have their revenge.

**Whoosh**

Out of no where, a rocket strikes the ground of several vampires and had taken them out. The more rockets did the same, all of sudden helicopters show up and leaping out of the helicopters are people with white operations gear, along with brandishing vampires fighting weapons.

They are lead by a man dressed in black, with a long hat and has a beard, also he looked familiar and looked like Abraham Lincoln on the five dollar bill. James knows who this is, but others didn't and thought he was some kind of look alike.

Abe Lincoln and the vampire hunting in task force go on the attack taking the vampires by surprise in which this area has become an all-out battle field, Susan was about to retreat, but had holy water thrown by Mark and staked by Ben.

The vampire hunting forces then went after the fleeing vampires and some stayed behind, even Abe Lincoln killed a few and went to join. James, Emma Peel, John Steed, Mark and Ben.

"Are you people all right" said Abe

"Thank you whoever you are" said Ben "Who are those people"

"A special vampire hunting task force funded by the Catholic Church itself" said Abe

"We were on the run since Salem's lot" said Mark "It is or was a town in Maine"

"I will talk to a friend of mine in America in looking into that" said Abe "For now you are under my protection."

"Why do you look like Abe Lincoln" said Ben "And the holy water is glowing"

"It's a long story and I fought Vampires" said Abe "When I was younger"

"Are we going to hear the Gettysburg address speech" said Mark

"No" chuckled Abe

While the conversation is going on. John Steed walked over to his friend James Bond, to see if he is Alright, but looked like he is pissed off at Emma Peel, she is pissed also, because he killed her husband who is a vampire.

"That man is my husband" said Peel

"Take off that mask you have on" said Bond "You have no right, to wear her face" he snarled

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Peel "Who's face, I have been ordered to take you in and I will..."

Emma got knocked out cold from behind by John Steed, who could tell this conversation is going no where and once she wakes up he will explain she got hit in the head by falling debris.

James walked over and put his hands on Emma's face in which he is enraged in some other woman having his late wife's face. Then he realized it's not her face, because it's real and Steed restrained James from doing something worse to her.

'What has gotten into you" said Steed

"She has her face, it's not her" snarled Bond "It's none of your damn business Steed"

"Why did you go rogue" asked Steed

James walked away, but not before saying "This isn't about betraying ones country, your just a pawn like everyone else. They took it away from me, she is gone forever and LEAVE ME ALONE" yelling while walking away in the jungle.

John Steed can hear the the passion, sadness and anger in his friends voice and decided not to go after him. He will tell mother he poses no threat and if Steed didn't stop James, he would of killed Emma.

"Will he be alright" said Steed

"Only time will tell" said Abe

They all left in which John Steed took Emma to the hospital to heal up and explain a few things, while Mark and Ben are under the protection of the Catholic Church.

* * *

**Insane Asylum: Wales, United Kingdom**

Rain and thunder are heard from the outside of the insane Asylum and a man lies in bed and looks like he is in a coma, also medical machines are hooked up to him. His bad teeth are shown and then a bolt of lightening hits the comatose man and his eyes then opened.

"Yeah, baby, yeah" said the man

A photo of a man is in his hand and knows who it is. "So my arch nemesis put me here, well I am coming for you." He jumped out the window.

A doctor is walking down the hall, she is a female doctor and checked on the people. She opened the door to a special case of a man and to her surprise the man is no where to be found, a window is open. Oh no he escaped. So she ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, we have a problem" said the woman

_"It's late Dr. Kensington, what is it"_ said the man

"I know warden Basil" said the Dr. "He escaped"

_"Who" said Basil_

"It's Austin Powers" said the Dr. "He has escaped"

* * *

**To be continued?**


	30. False Reality

**Sins Of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Thirty

**False Reality**

* * *

**AN:** Certain characters will make cameo appearances in this chapter

**Insane Asylum: Wales, the United Kingdom**

**Morning time**

Dr. Marie Kensington a doctor at the insane asylum, who oversees a few people or are either insane or other wise. She had phoned to the warden of the Insane Asylum Basil and she noticed the room is empty.

Because Austin Powers has woken up from his drug like coma and escaped. It was Austin's father who put him in here, why due to a dangerous overdose of drugs like LSD.

What happened then was just plain werid, Austin went on a madness spree in thinking he is a British secret agent saving the world from Dr. Evil, being a ladies man in a obsession over shaging women.

The Dr, knows he is a dangerous to himself and everyone around him. She paced back and forth, until she heard foot steps and Warden Basil showed up, looking very annoyed.

"I thought he was in a coma Dr." Said Basil

"He was" she said "It seems a bolt of electricity woke him up from a thunder storm"

"Well you are going to find him and put him back in the coma" said Basil "So the drugs can be drained from his body"

"I don't know where to start" she said "But I will find him" there is a photo of this person, Austin must think he is Dr. Evil"

She sighed deeply at this and knows it won't be easy.

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

A blonde woman had just left her bosses office and wanted to know if her old friend Steve Austin is alright, satisfied with the answer she got Jamie Sommers will head back to California, then suddenly she is bumped into by a man.

"Felicity it's me Austin" said Powers "Remember when we shagged, oh behave. Want to help me find Dr. Evil and stop his master plan"

"Look I don't know who you are" said Sommers "And get lost creep"

"Yeah baby, yeah" said Austin "Do I make you feel..."

Jamie had enough, using her bionic strength. She grabbed him by the collar and throws him about 40 yards into an alley, he landed in a trash bin and Jamie walked away.

"I am in love" said Austin "Okay I will look for Dr. Evil"

* * *

**New York City, New York USA**

**One day later**

A black colored 1966 Imperial crown sedan had just arrived and two people got out of the vehicle, one of them is dressed in back with a mask and the other is dressed in green wearing a mask. So they go inside, but stop and turn around to see their car being driven away.

"I am a secret agent" said Austin "I will give it back, yeah baby, yeah"

The two costumed people looked confused in which the man who stole their car is a secret agent, what government agent does that.

"So what do we do Brit" said the costumed man

"Don't worry I have been prepared for this Kato" said the other man "The hornet car has many things"

The crime fighter known as the Green Hornet, with his side kick Kato had just seen their car being stolen. So Brit, takes out of his pocket a small device and pressed it.

Austin is driving the vehicle, but then he is lifted out of his seat and flies on the air, then splashing into the waters of the Hudson Bay. Austin swam to shore.

"You know finding Dr. Evil," said Austin "Won't be easy"

* * *

**San Fransisco, California USA**

**Three days later**

Two people are drinking coffee shop in the morning, it had been a long night for the both of them. Then someone walks in and is dressed rather funny, he smiled and they see his bad teeth. He sits in between them

"Coffee please" said Austin "I've been shagging alot as of late do behave. Oh my God it's Clint Eastwood and Charles Bronson"

"Are you stupid" said the man "I am Harry Calliahan, Inspector"

"Are you feeling okay sir" said the other man "Like a death wish, my name is Paul Kersey"

"Oh right undercover" said Austin "For a movie, do behave"

The person hands him his coffee and gulps it down, then leaves the place and Harry with Paul look at each other and wondered is this man crazy.

* * *

**Hollywood California, USA**

**Several hours later**

Two Hollywood actors have left the set and are heading home for the day, it is a nice and warm sunny day. Then some odd looking man walks up to them and seems happy for some reason, he must be an autograph hound.

"Batman, Robin" said Austin "I need your help in finding Dr. Evil"

"I am Adam West and I played Batman on TV" said West

"Burt Ward is my name and please don't make me say holy this and that" said Ward

"We can be a dynamic trio, yeah baby yeah" said Austin

Adam and Burt got I to the limo and the vehicle drives away. The actors think this man is crazy.

* * *

**Outside of Mexico, City Mexico**

A warehouse is on fire, followed by gun fire and alot of shouting. Four people stumble out of the burning warehouse, three of them are shot in the heads and the fourth is shot in the leg. The fourth man crawls to safety.

However standing before him is the man who attacked this place and asking the same question over and over. Where is Blofeld? James Bond is ruthless with these people in which Spectre did had operations going on in Mexico, but not any more.

"I won't ask again" said Bond "Where is Blofeld"

"I know nothing" said the man

Not wasting time James shoots the man in the head and walked away. However a odd looking man shows up. James didn't know who he is and he looked like a complete idiot in his outfit.

"Dr. Evil I finally found you" said Austin "Whatever evil scheme you have it ends today"

"Get lost" said Bond

"Oh telling your evil plan" said Austin "Go ahead make my day"

"Austin stop" said a female voice

"Miss Kensington, your here to help me take down Dr..." Said Austin

James had enough and decked him, that hit broke his jaw and teeth. Austin is knocked out cold, Dr. Kensington ran over to check on him and looked at the man.

"Did you really needed to do that" she said

"He was an annoyance" said Bond "Do what you will with him"

James Bond walked away leaving the both of them to do what they want. Dr. Kensington wondered how he got to place to place, then a police call box appears suddenly and a man steps out.

"Hello I'm the doctor" said the man "Would you like a lift home"

* * *

**Istanbul, Turkey**

**Abandoned Mi-6 safe house: Months later**

James Bond is alone in this place and made a meal for himself, it was a warm meal with a drink. He was about to dine on it and there is a knock at the door. Pulling out his gun, he heads to the door and looked in the peep hole. Then he opened the door.

"I wasn't expecting you two to show up" said Bond "Whatever you have to say, just tell me and get out"

* * *

**To be continued?**


	31. Part One Endgame

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Thirty one

**Part One Endgame**

* * *

**Abandoned Mi-6 safe house Istanbul Turkey**

James Bond stands at the doorway as he sees the people he knows. It is Q, Felix Liter and Tiger Tanaka, and allowed them to head inside. He shuts the door and followed them into another room. He wondered what is this about.

"Is there a reason all of you are here," said Bond

"We know where Blofeld has gone," said Felix

"Our operatives have infiltrated to where he has gone to," said Tiger

"Where is he," asked Bond with determination

James heart skipped a beat fast for a moment in hearing the news, he had spent nearly a year and a half looking for him, tearing apart bases, taking down Spectre agents and destroying plots hatched by Spectre, he wasn't going to stop until that man is dead, both of them

"According to our reports," said Felix "An ancient Japanese Castle and has undergone plastic surgery to change is appearance,"

"The name is Dr. Guntram Shatterhand," said Tiger "The castle is heavily fortified and guarded by allies of SPECTRE, the Yakuza, the Black Dragon Society and what remains of SMERSH considering Irma Brunt is here,"

"I don't need to ask how you found me, but I don't care anyway," said Bond "I need to leave right now,"

"Your not doing this alone, this time James," said Felix "You will have help if you like it or not. I will assemble a strike team shortly with my Japanese counter-part Tiger,"

"And I have some new gadgets to us," said Q "Best be well prepared,"

I have my Ninja Commandos will be ready once the CIA strike team arrives in my country," said Tiger, "We kept it secret for a reason, so Blofeld doesn't know about it."

"Also according to our operative on the inside Blofeld has gone crazy for some reason and locked him self in a room of the castle," said Felix "Only Brunt is allowed to see him,"

"Well I always knew he was mad," said Bond

"Do us one thing," said Felix "Take that son-of-a-bitch down, and for Tracy."

James had the urge to want to hit Felix in the mere mention of Tracy's name, but restrained himself in doing so. He pictured in his mind in killing Blofeld and his side kick Brunt. Finally it is about time to do so.

"For Tracy" he whispered

* * *

**Ancient Japanese Castle, Japan**

Dr. Guntram Shatterhand or formally known as Ernest Stavros Blofeld sat in a chair in the room alone as he glared down at two dead people in which they have been stabbed and shot to death, in which his right hand Brunt then tosses their bodies out the window of his room.

Their bodies plummet to the grounds below. He has put on some muscle, and has a gold-capped tooth, a fully healed nose, and a drooping grey mustache, he got up and paced back and forth around the room, he knew he was going crazy.

Although he didn't even care as he walked on the stains of blood, traitors all of them and all of the must be killed. He knew something was up with those two and had them killed, by stabbing and shooting them to death.

He didn't spare any expense as he had SPECTRE's allies guard this ancient castle and of course he changed his appearance, SPECTRE maybe decimated, but he will survive. Why because he is SPECTRE? All his master plans ruined by James Bond.

He thought by killing Bond's wife he had broken his enemy, but no it only made him stronger and he was wrong, every challenge James Bond faced he had beaten and now Spectre is decimated. He knew they would come for him, he knew that James Bond would come for him.

He will kill James Bond himself if given the chance, his arch nemesis cost him too much and he will die by his hand. It drove him crazy that the man can cheat death too many times.

"Traitors all of them," growled Blofeld "They must be killed, all of them," then placed his hands on the shoulders of Brunt "I can trust no one but you, do you understand that….do you,"

"I do number one," said Brunt

"Incompetent failures all of them," said Blofeld with snarl "James Bond will be killed, his friends will be killed. ALL OF THEM WILL BE KILLED," he continued to speak

"I need you to steal a nuclear weapons from your allies in Russia and use it to blow up London…no obliterate the UK kill them all. But…Nnooo not James Bond he will die by my hand and then I will be free don't you see I will be free," he laughed like a crazy man

"Umm! Ok…" said Brunt

"Right around the Rosie, pocket full of posies," said Blofeld "Ashes, ashes…we all fall-"

**KABOOM**

An explosion rocked the castle as Blofeld an Brunt stumble a bit, but regained their footing as there is knock at the door and gunfire is echoing nearby as Brunt opened the door as there is an armed man there.

"Sir," said the man "We have-"

"Idiot," said Blofeld

Blofeld takes his gun from his jacket and shoots the armed guard in the forehead blood spattered on the wall, he knew they were coming, he knew James Bond is coming as he kept on shooting and shooting

The dead guard as blood continued to splatter all around until he ran out of bullets, then he threw the gun across the room as it hits the wall and falls to the floor.

"See I told you," said Blofeld "I knew it all along"

"James Bond will never reach you," said Brunt "He will die by my hand,"

"Good, good," said Blofeld "Go, going, gone,"

Irma Brunt shuts the door as she could hear muttering going in, in his room he has been there for some time. She respected him and almost loved him, she went to go carry out her task.

* * *

**Outside the castle**

A CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos have stormed the beach as they are joined by James Bond along with Samara as they are met with little resistance until they left the beach and now the first volley has begin as a helicopter fired a missile right at the castle.

More like a wake up call to let them know they are here and the battle will begin. James Bond's quest for revenge has become a turning point

_For you Tracy, For you_ thought Bond

* * *

**To be continued!**


	32. Part Two Endgame

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Thirty two

**Part Two Endgame**

* * *

**Ancient Japanese Castle, Japan**

**Outside the castle**

A CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos have stormed the beach as they are joined by James Bond and they are met with little resistance until they left the beach and now the first volley has begin as a helicopter fired a missile right at the castle. More like a wake up call to let them know they are here and the battle will begin. James Bond's quest for revenge has become a turning point.

**KABOOM**

Another missile had been fired from the helicopter as it slams into the castle gates in a furious explosion as the gates were blow apart, while CIA strike team headed to the front gates, Ninja Commandos came from all sides of the castle to get inside and confuse many forces, gun fire had erupted as they are met with heavy resistance as all hell has broke loose and all the while Blofeld just remained in his room and is still pacing back and forth.

James Bond ducked for cover as gun battle erupted in which this isn't going to be easy, as Bond, sent a signal flare and then helicopters fire their missiles at the enemy forces. James draws out his pistol and joined in the gun battle right beside the CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos.

It wasn't easy reaching the front gate of the castle as it is ancient and old, but it seems someone has been improving on the layout of the castle itself.

The battle has been bloody getting inside as the courtyard is hot as James Bond kept on shooting anyone who is shooting at him, while Samara used her own skills to take down the enemy. Before they got here, they had studied the layout of the castle.

James Bond is determined to find Blofeld or Dr. Guntram Shatterhand in which he calls him now, to pay what he has done to the world and what he has done to his late wife. Her death will be avenged and Blofeld will find out hell is coming and he his him. He brought many spares, even a few gadgets provided by Q to make sure he gets what he wants. A madman must be stopped and stopped he will right now.

He was provided cover fire as he made his way inside James Bond didn't slow down, he didn't stop. He kept on going like a train as he kept on shooting and shooting non-stop, even using combat kills to confront the enemy Bond quickly kept on moving until Irma Brunt that bitch got in his way and is holding a broad sword in hand.

"You will not get past me," said Brunt

"Get out of my way bitch," said Bond "You're second on my list,"

"We'll see about that," said Brunt

She lunges forward with the broad sword in hand as she takes several swipes at him as one slash ripped his vest and another slash knocked his gun out of his hand, as it slides to the floor. Then she leaps forward to do a killing blow as Bond side stepped,

Grabs her arms and twisted her around as she falls flat on the floor as Bond had taken the broadsword from her hand and as she looked up to strike again with her shoe weapon. Cold steel came down upon her as the sword ripped the flesh of her neck as it come flying off of her body.

Irma Brunt's head rolled upon the floor, who knew heads would roll with this one. Two gunmen came out of no where and started shooting at Bond he rolled to where his gun had slid on the floor and fired, using several round to kill them as their bodies were littered with bullets.

_Where to go next?_ thought Bond _Ah there is the stairs where the layout I have seen_ gunfire continued to be heard in the background.

James Bond gave a thumbs up to Felix and Tiger, they will proved cover while he ran up the stairs in which he wasn't going to stop. Finally that monster will pay what he has done and then finally he came to the door, as he heard ramblings and muttering come inside.

Guess it is true, Blofeld has gone crazy. With his foot he used his momentum to kick down the door as it falls to the floor and there he is the murderer Blofeld in his disguise.

"Yes, yes," said Blofeld "I am crazy and I know it," he stood up

"You will pay for what you have done," said Bond

"Pay, pay," said Blofeld "You took something from me, now I took something from you. Guess that whore had it coming to her oh-"

James Bond landed a right cross to his face followed by a kick to the stomach as Blofeld stumbled back a bit and smiled as he looked like he has some muscle on him.

"Temper, temper Mr. Bond," said Blofeld "This will end with one of us dead or both of us dead, just like Holmes and Morarity at the falls. Don't you see it will be glorious, jingle bells James Bond smells, Tracy laid-"

James Bond kicked him in the mouth to shut him up as Blofeld followed up with a few punches to Bond's body as he braced himself as those hits were hard in which someone has been working out.

Both of them started to box each other like a pair of boxers in a boxing match Bond has his fair share of bare knuckle brawling as he started to get the upper hand as Blofeld tackles him as they both crash upon the table shattering into pieces.

They are wrestling on the ground a bit until they got up as Bond head butts Blofeld upon his nose as blood poured out as Blofeld wiped it as he landed body shots and followed by a kick to James's leg, as he went to kick James again. Bond caught Blofeld's leg and landed a hard punch to the groin as Blofeld groin in pain as Bond kicked on hitting him in the body and the face with furious lefts and rights.

Blofeld lunged at him as Bond rolled out of the way and the madman hits the wall and then bounces off the floor; slowly getting up he charges Bond again as he tackles him to the floor, however James Bond flipped him over, Blofeld landed hard upon his favorite chair breaking into pieces. Struggling to get up as he did got up James Bond repeatedly hits him in the face until grabbing him with both hands by the throat.

Blofeld can feel his grip tightening upon his neck as he is slowly losing air and started to punch him in the face, Bond would not let go as his grip is getting tighter and tighter as Blofeld kept on punching and kicking body to have him left go. However Bond is in no way letting go as his grip got tight now as Blofeld vision is getting blurry and his breathing has stopped as he is chocking badly.

James Bond would not let go as his grip got so tight upon Blofeld's neck that he can see his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his skin turn blue as James's adrenalin is so high that his grip is like a lobsters claw he wouldn't just left go.

Blood started to come out of the madman's nose and then gushing out of his mouth as some of his blood got on his clothing. Blofeld's body is in shock and is shaking badly as his arms and legs are wiggling until it finally stopped. As a loud snap is heard all around the room

Bond didn't want to let go as he wanted this man dead and then he heard the snap, as he tossed Blofeld's body aside as he looked at his hands for a moment and looked at Blofeld. He is breathing heavily and he is shaking a bit, dead finally.

Picking up his gun from the floor James aimed and fired at the lifeless body of Blofeid, the bullets pass through the body as blood spattered all around and on the face of James, he kept on firing until he ran out of bullets, but still fired anyway as click click was heard.

Tossing his gun aside this not over yet as he cannot stand the look of Blofeld as James chocked him to death and riddled his lifeless body with bullets. He will hate this man forever. Looking around for something to use, he found an Ax on the wall and takes it off the wall.

He gripped upon the handle and then with a mighty chop he chops the head off of Blofeld, then he check on chopping and chopping away at Blofeld's body in remembering what has this monster has done. Until finally Blofeld's body was in pieces.

He tossed the ax aside and then looked out the window as he can see the ocean waters below, so he gathered the pieces of Blofeld's body and threw them out into the ocean waters below, until finally there was none in the room.

Blofeld's remains floated in the water until several sharks swallowed the remains of Blofeld until there was none in which the only thing left was blood in the water. James Bond stands there alone, with no Blofeld at all until Felix and Tiger had came.

"Is it done," said Felix

"He bit off more than he can chew," said Bond

"What happens now?" asked Tiger

"She can rest in piece," said Bond

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	33. Aftermath

**Sins of Revenge: Chronicles**

Chapter: Thirty three

**Aftermath**

* * *

**London England Universal Exports: MI-6 headquarters**

**January 1st 1971** **0:8:15:0 hours am**

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world.

He picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he wasn't calm at all in fact he hasn't stepped in this place in a good long while

James Bond walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark.

Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just stares from one side to the other and then, lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek.

Suits, did notice to the man who is respected and feared Agent, and he looked like he had gone through a war and all of them heard rumors of what he did, if they believed it or not. It's a brand new year, but same old problems.

James headed to M's office it was only a few days ago he had killed Blofeld with his own two hands and he killed Brunt also. He had given his late wife peace, but he wasn't at peace at all. He still has hatred of Blofeld, because he killed his happyniess.

Never again this will happen, but knowing his job like he does it will happen again. James knows he will hate the man for a very long time and angry at himself for failing her. He sighed and opened the door to the office.

Miss Jane Money Penny is there and looked at him with a warm smile, but he didn't return the favor, only nodded and headed to M's office. James had been called in by M for some reason, James noticed there is a ton of paper work on this desk.

"You see this Commander" said M

"Just paper work sir" said Bond

"No, this paper work was caused by you and your revenge campaign" said M "Property damage and much more, I used all my influence to keep the media out of this and I had to explain to certain intelligence heads that one of my agents did not go rogue...bloody hell James it's a mess"

"You called me to tell me this" said Bond "Seems like a waste of time"

"Your in no state to return to duty right now, 007" said M "You spent a year and a half going through hell, you just killed Blofeld days ago and..."

"I understand sir," said Bond "But I need to work"

"You will, but just not yet" said M "Please just go home for her Majesty's sake"

"Sighed" said Bond "Fine, but call me if you need me"

"I will, James" said M "Take some time, you need peace"

"Easier said than done Miles" said Bond "I will try"

M nodded and went back to his paperwork, then James left the office and Money penny stared at James, he stared back. Then leaves, she knows he is a hurt man and wanted to apologise from what she said before, but decided not to.

James headed out of the building in which he went to his vehicle parked across the street, then he got in and drove off. Where he is heading to his Flat nearby of Regents park in London, England.

* * *

**Bond's flat London, England the United Kingdom**

Having parked his car he walked to his Flat and opened the door with his key and turned on the lights. Everything is right where he left it and nothing had changed and shuts the door behind him. Then locking it.

He is alone and he knows it, walking around everything looked the same, so he headed to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink. Then he forgot the food must of gone spoiled in the fridge, he found a note as it's from Money Penny and it reads

_The food was spoiled, so replaced it with new food and cleaned your flat, you still owe me._

A faint smile formed upon his lips and so he opened the fridge, he found new food inside with a bottle of White wine. Vintage 1952 and it's French a good year. So he made himself something to eat, he felt empty in an empty place.

Then the door bell rang and he is not expecting any visitors, because he didn't want any and headed to the door to open it. Standing there is Tracy's father.

"May I come in" he said "If this is a good time to do so"

"Come in" said Bond

Closing the door in which Tracy's father Draco walked in and then they stare at each other for a moment.

"I just came to say thank you for giving my daughter peace" said Draco "We both know she in a happy place."

"Understood" nodded Bond

"Justice has been served and you got the bastard who killed our Tracy" said Draco "Is that her urn, over there"

Upon the fire place there is a small, fancy urn and James had her body cremated before he went off on his quest for revenge.

"It is" said Bond

"A wise choice on your part, I don't blame you for it" said Draco "Now the man is dead, what will you do next"

"Move on like always" said Bond

"Good, always remember her" said Draco

"Always will" said Bond

"I will go now" said Draco

James and Draco head to the door, he opened it and watched him leave. He closed the door in which he is alone once again and guess he does need time for peace. Then the phone rings and he picked it up, a voice is heard on the line

_James I heard you were back_

"Hello John" said Bond

_"If I would of known I could of helped you said Steed " Done something"_

"Too little too late, John" said Bond "How is Miss Peel"

"Resting" said Steed "Say I know a place..."

"Not now John" said Bond "I prefer to be alone"

"All right talk to you soon" said Steed

A click is heard to end the phone conversation and once again he is alone, so he went back to eating his meal and gulped down on the bottle of white wine, until he fell asleep and slept on the chair for awhile.

However nightmares of Tracy's death woke him up in a cold sweat and knows her death will have an ever lasting effect on him. He won't let this consume his life and checked the time, it is later in the afternoon and went go take a shower.

Stripping down to nothing he got in the shower and the waters oozed down his body, it was cool and relaxing. Then afterwards he got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe. He didn't feel like going out on the town, because he has been gone for far too long.

The doorbell rings and wondered what now, so he headed to the door and opened it. Standing there is something James has not seen in a long time, in fact not since they took down Goldfinger back in 64 and far as he knows works for the CIA. It's Pussy Galore.

"Hello James" she said

"Long time, Miss Galore" said Bond

"Indeed, but I don't go by that name anymore." She said "My new name is Hetty Lang, Felix gave it to me"

"And I take it Felix told you the details" said Bond

"Not all, he said you were hurt and lost" she said "Would you like some company" she smiled

"No, just not now." Said Bond "Another time and another place I would jumped to the chance, but it's too soon,"

"Okay I understand" she said "I hope you find peace"

"Perhaps one day" said Bond "But not now"

She walked off and he closed the door, he wasn't ready for that type of fun in fact he wasn't in the right mind set to go back to work. For the time being he will just wait until he is ready.

**Three months later**

It is April here in London and the cold of winter is replaced by the warmth of Spring. What was James doing, while thinking about the past to the point that he came to an understanding that death is only yesterday.

He was visited by a few people from the past, which was good to see them go on with their lives, but his life will always be the same. It is the only life he knows and had time to think, he visited Skyfall back in Scotland to cool off.

It's a brand new day and it started to rain outside, he had gone out a few times to wander around the streets of London, to clear his head. Then his phone ringed and went to pick it up.

_"I hope you enjoyed your time alone Commander" said M "We need you, and I have a mission for you"_

"With pleasure sir" said Bond "Like always with pleasure"

**The end!**


End file.
